Remake
by Love chocolat
Summary: ...Angel sanctuary, plus un personnage, ça donne quoi?... J'ai simplement repris l'histoire pour la refaire à ma sauce...
1. Tome 1

Ouh, la méchante fille !!! Elle a pas fini sa fic qu'elle en entame une autre !!!!!!!!!!!!

Je vais être franche, je ne sais pas si je terminerais l'autre... Désoléééééééeeeeeeee...

Donc, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, excepté Maëlle... Voilà, rien à ajouter, lisez donc...

* * *

**Tome 1 : Réveille-toi...**

_**"Asshiah", le monde matériel.**_

_Acte 1 : Ange électrique_

"Le paradis perdu...

Capables de donner à un océan la couleur

du zinc, de transformer des forêts fertiles en

déserts arides, de changer l'air pur en fumée

noire et d'embraser le ciel,

Ils ont anéanti les noirs desseins de Lilith, celle

qui fut la première femme d'Adam et qui devint

femme pécheresse et fiancée de l'Enfer,

Calmé la révolte de Lucifer, celui qui

fut parmi les plus illustres dans le ciel,

Et leur présence suffit dorénavant

à garantir que ces faits ne se

reproduiront jamais...

Ecoutez les lamentations de ces

êtres ailés...

Serviteurs du Seigneur, annonciateurs du jugement dernier

Ils ne sont ni dieux, ni humains

On les appelle les anges..."

_Tokyo, 1999_

Une bagarre. En tout cas, ça en a l'air. Et Sara, elle, en est convaincue. Elle court bien dix mètres devant Ruri et moi, en direction de deux autres garçons. Pff, une bagarre de rue, les humains ne savent rien faire de mieux à cet âge là. A part fumer et peut-être aussi draguer, ou boire. Ca en devient pitoyable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des êtres comme eux existent encore à ce jour. Outre le fait qu'ils soient pécheurs, ils sont également inutiles, et d'une stupidité sans égale. Et dire qu'ils sont censés êtres de la race à laquelle je ressemblerais le plus... J'ai du mal à y croire... Enfin, moi, je dois simplement trouver la réincarnation d'Alexiel, et réveiller cette ange déchue. Comme ça, plus d'humains en Asshiah, la question de leur existence sera réglée. J'en prendrai certainement pour mon matricule, mais qu'importe. Ils ne peuvent pas grand chose contre moi...

Ca y est, Sara se met à hurler. Quand je l'ai rencontrée , il y a quelques temps déjà, ce qui m'a frappée, c'était son caractère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'y ai retrouvé Gabriel. Pourtant, plus je la regarde, moins je vois de ressemblance. Et j'en suis venue à me dire qu'elle aurait certainement été ainsi si elle n'avait pas été élevée dans le monde de tabous établi par les anges. Mais maintenant que je suis face aux deux garçons qui ont participé à la bagarre, j'y vois des ressemblances physiques frappantes. Le frère de l'autre gourde a le même visage que Rochel et Alexiel. Coïncidence? J'en doute, mais, malgré que mon but premier soit de retrouver l'âme d'Alexiel, ce n'est pas le frère de Sara qui attire mon regard. Non, c'est l'autre.

Grand, type brun ténébreux, un charisme à tomber par terre, pas de doute, c'est un bel homme. Qui se met à draguer la gourdasse. Grand bien lui en fasse ! Non, ce qui me frappe, c'est autre chose. Je sens un fin sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres, et, immédiatement, je le fais disparaître. Je ne veux pas que l'on me pose de questions embarrassantes sur mon comportement. J'en ai assez à l'école... Pff, une école de pimbêche, Stella Maris... M'enfin...

Ruri essaie de taper l'incrust'... Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut, mais comme chuis à côté, c'est bien sûr sur moi que ça tombe... Bah tiens...

"Au fait, voici Ruri Saïki, une camarade de classe..."

J'écoute qu'à moitié les inepties débitées par Sara. Elle m'énerve cette fille. Je traîne avec ces deux-là par pur intérêt. Cette Ruri, elle est capable de voir l'aura des gens, dit-on. J'y aurais pas cru si elle ne m'avait pas dit que la mienne était particulièrement vaste, et ressemblait à une sorte de grosse pomme. Sachant que mon symbole angélique est la pomme, j'ai pas chercher plus loin et je l'ai crue. Et j'ai décidé de mettre ses dons à profit, tout en m'assurant de son silence. Faut pas pousser non plus, je ne tiens pas à ce que cela s'ébruite. Enfin, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle pense de celle de ce garçon, là, Setsuna. Et celle de ce Kira. Alors, comme ça, c'est ça son nouveau nom? Je retiens, je retiens.

"Et elle, c'est Maëlle Maori, une autre camarade de classe. Pas bavarde, mais très intelligente."

Je soupire en baragouinant un vague "Salut". Très intelligente? Bah, c'est sûr que si sa référence c'est elle-même, j'dois être une Einstein en puissance à côté... Cette fille est d'une naïveté désolante... Mais moi, pour le moment, mon souci principal est de décripter chacune de leurs réactions. Kira ne bouge pas, impassible ; rien d'alarmant, pour moi, c'est normal au contraire. Par contre, Ruri a l'air d'être captivée par l'aura du p'tit Setsu. Mine de rien, il a un certain charme, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le moment pour moi de faire des folies. De plus, j'ai de grandes chances pour être enfin tombée sur la réincarnation de l'ange organique. La discussion s'anime un peu, Setsuna commence par s'adresser à Ruri.

"... Quel boudin !" Hm, j'commence à douter de ses liens avec Alexiel. Il a un de ces manques de tact... Mais, c'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses pensées... Ce pourrait être ce qu'on appelle la pureté d'un ange... Enfin, je pense je pense, mais je ne sais rien de ce que peut être la pureté des anges. Moi j'suis tout sauf pure, alors...

Tiens, Ruri se barre en courant. Un truc de sûr, c'est que c'est pas moi qui vais la retenir, j'm'appelle pas Sara. Tiens, elle commence à taper sur son frère. Hm, et l'autre Kira qui se barre. J'ai plutôt le suivre lui, si Alexiel s'est bien incarné dans la peau du frère de l'autre cruche, j'aurais l'occasion de le revoir. Kira est plus intéressant, donc, j'vais m'orienter plus par là.

Je le suis à la trace, veillant à ce qu'il ne me repère pas. Il s'arrête au milieu d'un parc, et moi, je suis obligée de me dissimuler derrière un arbre. La situation devient aussi comique que ridicule. Je jette un oeil dans les environs, et, ne voyant personne, je décide d'engager la conversation avec lui. S'il est bien qui je pense, il devrait avoir des souvenirs particuliers, et d'autres doivent encore lui manquer ; sinon, il ne serait pas accroché aux basks d'Alexiel - en supposant que ce gamin soit Alexiel, bien sûr.

Je sors de ma pseudo-cachette, et je m'avance vers lui, qui s'est assi sur un banc. Il me regarde m'approcher avec un air impassible, mais je connais bien les expressions de son visage ; ce regard... Un personne moins froide aurait eu au moins un petit sourire en coin.

"Tu es bien l'amie de Sara?... Pourquoi m'avoir suivi?"

"... Tu feins toujours l'innocence? Nous sommes seuls, dans tout le parc, il n'y pas de raison de parler comme si nous étions de parfaits inconnus..."

Je lui adresse un léger sourire qui me demande toute ma volonté. Sourire à cet homme est pour moi le pire des péchés ; et j'm'y connais dans le domaine.

"... Tu ne penses pas, Glaive divin?"

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je me montre aussi froide que lui. Ca, je sais faire ; jusque là, tout va bien.

"Maëlle... Qu'est-ce qu'un ange de rang supérieur vient donc se perdre par ici?"

"Et toi donc ! Toujours à courir après les réincarnations d'Alexiel?... Tss... Alors comme ça, elle ne t'a toujours pas dévoilé ton passé?"

Un rire clair et léger s'empare de moi, et je peux presque voir de la colère dans les yeux du nouveau corps de cette âme maudite. C'est étrange. Son apparence s'est modelée à celle qu'il avait déjà avant, mais ses yeux, eux, sont foncés. Il a perdu les yeux clairs et envoûtants qu'il avait auparavant on dirait.

"... Toi aussi, tu sais qui je suis. Alors, pourquoi refuses-tu de me dévoiler ma véritable nature?"

Mon rire cesse très rapidement. Ah lala, s'il savait. Mais je ne lui dirait rien ; ce n'est pas mon rôle. Tant qu'il ne saura pas, ce sera en plus d'autant plus facile pour moi de le tuer. Ca, rien n'est plus certain.

"Bon, dis-moi au moins ce que tu fabriques ici, toi, l'Ange Pécheur."

Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait appelée comme ça, et j'en reste stupéfaite pendant quelques secondes. Puis, je m'assieds à ses côtés, me penchant bras sur les cuisses pour être plus à l'aise ; au diable la pudeur et tout le reste. J'm'en fous royalement.

"Officiellement, je suis ici pour retrouver un chérubin adorateur de Rochel qui pourrait oeuvrer dans la libération de l'Ange Inorganique. Officieusement, je suis, comme beaucoup d'autres, en quête de l'âme d'Alexiel. Si je parviens à l'éveiller...

"... Alors l'humanité périra. Tu ne changes pas, Maëlle. Tu éprouves toujours autant de mépris envers les humains."

"On ne se refait pas, que veux-tu."

Le silence tombe entre nous. Il est lourd, mais savoureux à la fois. C'est agréable. Ca me rappelle tellement de souvenirs.

"... Vertus?"

"Hein?..."

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas fait attention au fait qu'il avait brisé le silence en me posant une question. Oups. Bah, j'm'en fous. Après tout, il n'est plus qu'un humain maintenant. Alors, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien avoir à faire de cet homme?...

"Je te demandais si tu étais toujours attachée à l'ordre des Vertus."

"Ben ouais... Plus ou moins... Sur les registres, en tout cas. Mais bon. On m'a casée là parce qu'on pouvait me caser nulle part et que Raphaël voulait bien de moi, et surtout qu'il était le seul. Ah si y'avait bien Mikaël et Uriel aussi, mais bon, j'préfère bosser avec un ange médecin qu'avec un ange destructeur ou un ange mortuaire. Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne place au sein de cet ordre, et je ne compte pas la quitter pour le moment. J'ai besoin de surveiller les mouvements des anges suprêmes."

"Je vois."

Nouveau silence. Plus opressant cette fois. Puis, il regarde l'heure avec un air nonchalent. Et m'annonce qu'il va retourner en cours, plus pour surveiller Setsuna qu'autre chose.

"Donc, je ne me suis pas trompée. Sa ressemblance avec Alexiel n'est pas une coïncidence."

"Il est sa réincarnation, je peux te l'assurer. Je peux t'assurer aussi qu'il n'a plus énormément de ressemblances avec l'Ange Organique. Le visage, et la franchise, c'est tout. L'âme d'Alexiel doit être profondément endormie en lui, et, si je peux te donner mon avis, elle ne s'éveillera pas de si tôt."

Je reste impassible, mais ma colère naissante doit pouvoir se sentir. J'suis dégoûtée. Si éveiller Alexiel se montre impossible, il va falloir que je me contente de remplir ma mission de départ. Retrouver Katan, et savoir ce qu'il fabrique ici réellement, si ce n'est pour ramener Rochel.

"Tu réfléchis toujours autant. Toujours perdue dans tes pensées. Ah lala, Maëlle, tu es comme dans mes souvenirs."

Il lève une main et caresse ma joue. Je vois son visage s'approcher du mien, comme s'il allait m'embrasser, et, aussitôt, je lui en colle une. Ma colère est maintenant palpable. Nan, mais oh !

"Fais gaffe, Glaive divin, chuis pas Alexiel ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire cela !"

Mon coeur bat à rompre ma poitrine, surtout à cause de la peur ; il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a failli faire. Non, il ne s'en souvient pas, cet abruti. Bah. C'est pas plus mal. Il a posé sa main gauche sur sa joue rougie par la force de ma gifle. Je suis peut-être l'Ange du Péché, comme on m'appelle, j'ai peut-être peu de scrupules, mais je ne suis pas non plus prête à plonger dans... Hm, je préfère ne pas penser à cela. C'est une forme de concupiscence à laquelle je me refuse. Et pas seulement à cause de la morale.

Pour le reste de la journée, je n'ai rien relevé d'inhabituel. Bon, y'a bien des filles qui ont chahuté Ruri, mais ça, ça arrive tous les jours. Le problème, c'est que la nuit même, je n'ai eu que des cauchemars. Le réveil de Rochel est proche, je le sens. Je vais pour me servir un verre d'eau, je suis trempée de sueur. L'élément tremble à mon contact, comme pour me prévenir de quelque chose. Que se passe-t-il en ce moment dans les ruelles de cette ville? D'un côté, je ne veux pas le savoir. Parce que je sais pertinemment que c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Les jours qui suivent ne voient rien d'exceptionnel. Ruri a un peu changé, et elle a viré ses lunettes au profit de lentilles de contact. Bon, elle fait bien comme elle veut. Mais elle se comporte bizarrement. Et puis, je sens en elle comme une présence qui m'est hostile. Ô combien mauvaise et hostile !

"Tu sais Sara, je suis tombée amoureuse de Setsuna, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu?"

Sara manque de s'étouffer. Je dois avouer que j'en perdrais ma contenance habituelle moi aussi. J'vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Bon, okay, l'est mignon, mais bon... C'est un humain. Ah oui, elle aussi... Bah... Elles font un pacte un peu stupide, et je commence sérieusement à me demander si Sara et Setsuna ne seraient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre... Pas de chance pour eux, ils sont frangins... Décidément, Alexiel n'arrivera qu'à s'attirer des ennuis dans ses histoires de coeur...

Par contre, je ne les suis pas dans leur petite excursion à la chapelle de l'école ; enfin, pas directement. Et grand bien m'en prend, et je peux tout voir de là où je suis perchée, et même un peu plus... Je vois un ange qui les observe, un peu en dessous de là où je me suis perchée. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. Il est en pleine réflexion à propos de Setsuna, ne voyant pas vraiment l'image d'Alexiel à travers lui. C'est vrai que... Enfin, moi, c'que j'en dis, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance.

"... Je ne vois en lui qu'un simple humain !" dit Katan.

"Je me demande ce qu'un ange supérieur est venu faire en Asshiah au point de violer le tabou..."

Ces mots sont prononcés par...

"Des démons ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous !"

Pas de doute, c'est bien le chérubin sur lequel je dois mettre le grappin. Bon, y'a des évils aussi, mais ça, j'm'en fous. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, c'est eux que ça regarde. Ils verront bien avec leur propre chef, moi j'suis pas concernée. J'me décide à me mettre de la partie, laissant mon aura évoluer à son gré ; habituellement, je la contiens en moi-même pour ne pas faire sentir ma présence, ou alors je la laisse vagabonder lorsque je suis en présence de simples humains. Ils prennent ça pour du charisme, tout est normal. Mais eux, anges et démons, savent reconnaître une présence grâce à cette énergie. Je ne la relâche pas entièrement, histoire de pas les effrayer non plus, mais suffisament pour inspirer le respect.

"Hého, j'peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici, tous les trois?... C'est pas que ça m'ennuie, mais vous gâchez la vue."

Trois paires d'yeux se tournent vers moi. Je suis debout, au dessus d'eux, et je les surplombe de toute mon aura. Je pourrais presque les sentir frissonner de peur face à sa présence. Bon, j'l'ai un peu trop relâchée. Mais c'est tellement jouissif de voir des êtres prendre peur seulement à cause d'une aura...

"Un autre ange?"

"Je suis pas v'nue pour m'occuper d'évils insignifiants." Mon ton est trachant, froid et mes paroles directes. Comme à mon habitude. "Moi, j'suis v'nue récupérer un chérubin manquant à l'appel. Mon p'tit Katan, les vacances en Asshiah sont terminées, oublie Rochel et Alexiel, on rentre."

Mais ma tirade n'aboutit pas. A cause de ces évils de malheur. La gamine a attaqué le chérubin, et lui se téléporte. Je n'ai que le temps de voir une boule d'énergie se diriger vers la chapelle, que je suis dans l'impossibilité d'arrêter. Elle brise les vitres, les débris foncent vers les trois adolescents. En tout cas, j'ai maintenant la preuve qu'Alexiel est bien parmi eux, abritée par le corps de ce garçon. Cette onde qui a repoussé les morceaux de verre ne trompe personne. C'est elle. Je ramène mon regard aux évils. Plus là. Enfin, si, mais plus bas, dont la morveuse qui vient de sauter au cou de Setsuna en criant le nom d'Alexiel. Après réflexion et remarque de sa complice - ou son complice? Il ressemble à un traversti - , elle se rend enfin compte que c'est un mec. Pff... Pitoyable... Et v'là qu'elles se tirent maintenant. Et d'autres humains arrivent. Vaut mieux pas que je reste ici trop longtemps. Sinon, j'vais en prendre pour mon matricule... Je déploie mes ailes blanches et m'envole discrètement. Ils sont tous omnibulés par Ruri, blessée par le verre. Ils ne me repèreront pas... Et j'ai toujours ce pressentiment... Pourtant, si Rochel avait été là, en elle, elle n'aurait rien eu... Cette histoire commence à prendre une tournure qui ne me plait pas vraiment...

Dès le lendemain, je pars en quête des évils. Il faut absolument que je mette le grappin dessus. Ils vont être capables de faire des bêtises, et de se faire voir par des humains sans pour autant réussir à éveiller Alexiel. Mais c'est sur le Glaive divin à sept branches que je tombe... Bah... On va causer du bon vieux temps, et il aura p'tètre des tuyaus à me r'filer. Même si je lui voue une haine farouche depuis des siècles maintenant... Mais je me force à aller vers lui quand même.

"Alors, Maëlle, convaincue?"

"Oui... Par contre, toi qui est lié à Alexiel... J'ai un mauvais préssentiment la concernant..."

"La lune de ce soir sera particulièrement grosse..."

"Déconne pas !"

Je me suis levée immédiatement. Grosse lune signifie libération de Rochel, pour moi et les autres anges en tout cas. Mais je ne peux pousser la réflexion plus loin. V'là Setsu, et moi, instinctivement, je m'écarte. J'ai normalement pas le droit de traîner dans les locaux de cet établissement pour garçons. Mais lui, il s'en fout. Il a les pensées complètement occupées par Sara. Il est vraiment atteint ce gosse, être amoureux de sa soeur, quelle idée ! Je passe une main dans mes longs cheveux noirs, fermant par la même occasion mes yeux clairs. Ils sont en train de se disputer. Enfin, à moitié. Surtout qu'ils sont coupés en plein élan par un de leurs camarades, qui leur annonce la mort de quelqu'un, retrouvé la tête éclatée. Un jeu idéo, _angel sanctuary_?... Katan, il est derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûre... Et Setsuna se tire comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. C'est presque ça, si Rochel revient, ta vie sera pire qu'un enfer... Mais bon, j'suis pas concernée, moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la destruction de cette race de bons à rien.

Le soir-même, la lune est, comme prévue, d'une grosseur impressionante. Je vois le rituel s'effectuer depuis les sommets des gratte-ciel de la ville. Le pentacle, la lumière... Mais ne demeure qu'une spectatrice impuissante face à la résurrection de Rochel. Coupure de courant. Ca y est. Il est là, je le sens. Moi, je ne fais que replonger dans les ténèbres de la ville, vagabondant sans rien trouver de mieux à faire.

Je reste plusieurs jours sans nouvelle. J'vais pas à l'école, ça me gonfle trop, l'autre pimbêche de prof qui m'énerve en essayant de me faire croire que l'ange Mikaël est un éphèbe à la chevelure d'un blond étincelant, et autres inepties rélatées par les Saintes Ecritures... Moi j'sais que c'est pas ça, ça me suffit. Alors que je zone dans les rues de la ville, j'arrive dans un entrepôt, comme immérédiablement attirée par lui. J'y entre et que vois-je? Ruri, sur le point d'éplucher le visage de Sara, des golems, et Setsuna qui s'est fait arracher un bras. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

"Rochel ! Ca suffit !"

Ruri se retourne, et me fixe d'un regard surpris. Setsuna aussi. Bah, ma couverture est à l'eau, j'vais bientôt retourner là-haut, alors bon. M'en fous de toute façon.

"Ma-Maëlle?... Toi, ici?..."

"Ma...ëlle... Barre-toi..." Fait Setsuna. Il me fait pitié. J'dois faire quelque chose. Mes mains se joignent au niveau de ma poitrine, je suis prête à en appeler à ma force astrale. Mais Setsuna hurle à nouveau ,alors que Ruri-Rochel se prépare à découper le visage de Sara.

"Rocheeeeeeel ! Arrête !""

Et là, une grande lumière blanche éclaire la place. Trois paires d'ailes, ma force astrale est comme aspirée, et Rochel reprend sa forme originelle. Ce ne peut être l'oeuvre que d'une personne.

"Adam Kadamon..." Les mots ont passé mes lèvres sans que je ne le contrôle. Katan aide Rochel à s'échapper à l'aide d'une brèche. Hm, j'ai envie de les poursuivre, puis me dit que finalement, c'est peut-être l'occasion d'éveiller Alexiel. Je m'approche de Sara, joint à nouveau mes mains devant ma poitrine, comme si j'allais effectuer une prière. Mais je comprends dès que le Séraphita s'éloigne que je dois en faire de même, le réveil d'Alexiel n'est pas pour tout de suite. Mais je ne rentrerai pas encore au monde céleste. Quitte à me faire passer un savon par Raphaël.

Cependant, pendant les jours qui suivent, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur qui que ce soit, pas même le Glaive divin... Pff, quand je pense qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il est Lucifer... Bah, c'est pas grave...

En plus, les évils ont du mettre Setsuna au courant de l'âme qu'il abrite, ainsi que des pouvoirs qu'il détient et... Oh ! Kira et Setsuna justement ! Lucifer confie l'amulette, le cristal rouge qui renferme son âme en quelque sorte, aux mains du possesseur de l'âme de cette déesse de la guerre qu'était Alexiel. Il se retrouve seul. Enfin, à moitié épié. Mais Kira se débarrasse vite fait de l'impudent, et je me retrouve seule avec lui.

"...Alors, Maëlle... Tu n'es toujours pas allée faire ton rapport là-haut? La résurrection de rochel est pourtant un évènement important."

"Je n'en ai rien à faire à proprement parlé. Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est plus Alexiel pour le moment. Glaive Divin, pourquoi Rochel cherche-t-il à éveiller sa soeur lui aussi? Je ne comprends pas..."

"L'existence des humains ne lui importe pas. Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se confronter à son autre moitié, sa soeur jumelle. Rien de plus."

"Kira... C'est bien ça ton nom, maintenant?... Ce Setsuna, est-il vraiment amoureux de l'autre pimbêche?"

"Tu parles de Sara?... Oui ; et je vois que toi, tu parles toujours comme tu penses. Tu aimes autant Sara?"

"C'est une véritable empotée cette fille. Une cruche de première."

"Hahahahaha ! Je reconnais bien là l'un de tes jugement, Ange Pécheur."

Je ne réponds pas. Qu'importe ce qu'il pense. Je suis ici pour le réduire à néant, lui et le reste de l'humanité. Ma main gauche se serre, puis se détend, alors qu'une mitaine noire se matérialise autour. Un mince rayon de lumière noire traverse ma paume et, immédiatement, il dégaine lui aussi son sabre grâce à son sang. Enfin, mon épée prend forme, et je peux passer à l'attaque. Je dois m'en débarrasser, de cette pourriture !

Nos armes se choquent l'une contre l'autre. La mienne est meilleure, elle me permet d'utiliser de l'énergie astrale, alors que la sienne n'a l'air d'être qu'un simple morceau de ferraille. Il regarde d'ailleurs avec attention mon épée.

"Noire?... Serait-ce...?"

"La lame du néant. L'une des trois épées légendaires dont on dit qu'une seule personne peut les dompter. Le sabre de feu, la lame du néant, et le glaive divin au sept branches. Toi."

"Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un ange pourrait dompter cette lame démoniaque. Enfin, venant de l'Ange du Péché..."

"Je ne suis pas un ange."

Je tente une dernière attaque, qu'il pare aisément ; ce qui ne m'étonne absolument pas. Après tout, il était l'un des anges les plus illustres avant d'être déchu. Je me résous pour le moment, et décide d'en finir là. Je recule de quelques pas, courbée en avant. Mon arme disparait dans une lumière noire et je me redresse, tourne les talons et m'apprête à partir. J'ai retrouvé Lucifer, et Alexiel. Rochel et Katan doivent être en train de comploter un je-ne-sais-quoi, et Raphël attend mon rapport là-haut. J'ai pas envie de remonter. Pas encore. Avant de partir, j'adresse tout de même quelques mots à cet être qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

"Ne l'oublie jamais. Peut-être peux-tu considérer cela comme un indice vers ta propre identité. Je ne suis pas un ange..."

Finalement, je m'éloigne, le laissant méditer sur mes paroles. Non, je ne suis pas un ange. Peu de personnes connaissent ma véritable nature. Les anges majeurs protecteurs des éléments en font partie. Enfin bref. Je ne vais pas me replonger dans des pensées déprimantes. Non, je vais essayer de trouver les deux évils qui trainent dans le coin depuis quelques jours. Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Au moins, je pourrais les empêcher de faire des bêtises...

* * *

Review? Même si je suis une méchante fille, qui finira peut-être pas sa précédente fic (ouh! c'est pas bien !), je le mérite?...Non? Siouplait... 


	2. Tome 2

Bon voilà mon deuxième chapitre... J'ai déjà une review, qui me motive, pour la simple raison que je veux pas mouriiiiiiiir !... Bon, c'est toujours pariel, Maëlle est à moi et c'est bien la seule T.T...

* * *

**Tome 2 :**

_**"Asshiah", le monde matériel.**_

Acte 2 : Crying Game - "Le jeu des larmes"

Il fait déjà nuit. J'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'ici, et, vu la lueur dégagée par la lune, ça doit faire un moment. Je me suis encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées. Non, je ne changerais jamais... A quoi bon?...

Pour le moment, je ne vois rien de spécial. Mes pas me font avancer selon leur bon vouloir, j'erre donc suivant mon instinct. Il ne m'a jamais trompée, et j'espère qu'il m'amènera vers quelque chose d'intéressant. J'entends des éclats de voix non loin d'ici. D'après ce que j'entends, ce doit être du trafic de drogues. Rien de particulier jusqu'ici. Je m'approche quand même, une voix au fond de moi me dit d'aller voir. Et je fais bien. Un humain, blond décoloré, vient d'acheter une substance douteuse à un homme qu'il ne connait visiblement pas. Mais moi, je le connais. Suffisament pour dire que ce n'est pas un homme.

Le jeune garçon s'effondre au pied de l'ange, et finit par perdre connaissance. Son 'dealer' parle d'un trip de première qualité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, par cynisme.

"... Tu parles d'un trip... Tu vas en faire quoi, de cet humain?"

Je sors de l'ombre, et enfin, je peux contempler son visage. Trait pour trait semblable à celui d'Alexiel. Lui non plus ne se gêne pas pour me dévisager. Nos regards se croisent, aussi froids l'un que l'autre. Cet ange, l'Ange Inorganique... Combien d'années, non, de siècles, est-il resté enfermé?... Je suis obligée malgré moi de reconnaître que sa beauté de façade reste la même. Mais... Il paraît plus jeune... Je ne saurais l'expliquer.

"... Ces yeux clairs... Ces cheveux noirs... Et ce regard froid... Tu ne changes pas, Ange Pécheur..."

"Rochel... Tu ne réponds pas à ma question..."

"A cause de toi, et du Séraphita, j'ai cassé mon premier jouet... Javais bien le droit de m'en offrir un autre..."

"Pff... Où est Katan?"

"Pourquoi cette question?... Ne suis-je pas une proie plus merveilleuse que Katan? Il se trouve que je sais que tu es ici pour le ramener de gré ou de force aux Cieux. Mais je ne peux te laisser faire, ma chère Maëlle. Pas pour le moment."

C'est pitoyable. Il se comporte comme s'il était le plus fort de tous les anges. Bon, d'accord, il est pratiquement invulnérable, je le reconnais. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme une moins que rien ! Je suis pas n'importe qui non plus !

"... Moi-même, j'aurais une question, ma petite Maëlle... Laisse-moi voir la vérité dans tes yeux cristallins..."

Je le vois s'approcher de moi, et me surplomber de sa taille, supérieure à la mienne. On me connait pour le contraste entre la couleur de mes yeux et des mes cheveux, mais aussi pour ma petite taille.

"Suis-je... Beau?"

Je réponds du tac au tac. Fidèle à moi-même.

"Tu es... La créature la plus répugnante qui est lieu d'exister. Tu es un psycopathe dégénéré moyen, rien de plus. Qu'attendre d'autre du produit des déjections de Dieu?"

Je vois son visage se décomposer. Ses yeux s'équarquillent, la haine s'installe dans son regard. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai également. Je ne m'en cacherai pas. Je le pense, et j'ai toujours pour habitude d'être franche ; du moins, un minimum.

"... Pour faire court, je te qualifierai de monstre, Rochel."

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour se faire se décomposer ce visage pur. Il semble défiguré par une colère sourde et sans égale. Bah, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire...

"Qu'as-tu dit?... Je ne suis pas..."

"Fais-toi une raison, mon pauvre vieux. Tu ne fais que cacher la pourriture de ton corps derrière cette apparence qui ne t'appartiens plus qu'à moitié. Comment pourrais-je te qualifier de beau?"

Je n'attends pas sa réaction. Je ne sais que trop bien de quoi est capable un ange suprême. Ni une, ni deux, je décide de m'enfuir, déployant mes ailes blanches pour aller plus vite. Ce n'est pas le choix le plus judicieux que j'aurais plus faire, mes ailes reféltant la lumière de la lune, et donc permettant aux humains de mieux me voir... Pff, espèce indigne... Ils sont aussi beaux que Rochel... Ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

Je vagabonde dans les rues pendant tout le reste de la nuit. Je n'y trouve décidément rien d'intéressant. Les humains sont d'une espèce sale, une race impure qui n'a aucune raison d'être. Le démon est l'anti-thèse de l'ange, et ils se complètent les uns les autres, puisqu'on ne peut vivre sans son contraire. Alors... Serait-ce pour cela que je hais tant les humains? Parce qu'ils sont mon anti-thèse?...On dit souvent que ce sont eux qui sont le plus proches de moi, mais je ne suis pas d'accord... Ils n'ont rien d'angélique, de démoniaque, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Ce sont des humains...

Moui... Les opposés s'attirent... Mikaël et Lucifel... Rochel et Alexiel... Ils s'attirent, s'aiment, se repoussent et se détestent... Ils ne peuvent vivre sans leur opposé... Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'Alexiel n'a pu tuer Rochel... Non pas parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable... Mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer son double dans le miroir...

La nuit se meurt, je vois le jour poindre au loin. Déjà le matin?... C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite... Je commence à me mettre en route pour l'école, histoire d'y aller un peu de temps en temps... Et puis, avec le réveil de Rochel, je préfère avoir un oeil sur le frère de la gourdasse... On sait jamais...

J'entre dans la salle de classe, et vois très vite que Ruri est absente. Rochel se sert d'elle, ou plutôt de son corps, ce n'est donc pas étonnant. Sara, quant à elle, ne manque pas à l'appel, mais elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Bah, je jouerais les âmes compatissantes tout à l'heure, et j'irai recueillir sa confession... Comme ça, j'serais au courant si c'est quelque chose d'important.

Mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et sort de la salle pendant l'appel.

"Revenez Mlle Mudô ! Revenez !!"

Je me lève à mon tour, d'une façon plus leste, nonchalente, tranquille. La prof me rate pas et m'ordonne de m'asseoir.

"Mlle Maori, je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous asseoir."

"Vous, apprenez d'abord ce qu'est un ange, vous reviendrez me donner des ordres après."

La phrase est sortie toute seule. Moi aussi ; je suis sortie de la salle de classe toute seule. Je sais où est partie Sara. Où d'autre que pour aller voir son frère?... Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça les perdra. Enfin j'arrive devant l'établissement. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je vois Sara, mais ce n'est pas sa présence que je ressens...

Non, je vois Setsuna se pencher pour l'embrasser ! Mais ce mec est malade ! Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont frère et soeur et eux, ils ne trouvent rien de mieux que de faire ça ! ... Et après ça se plaint des tabous ! Ils cherchent les emmerdes mine de rien ! Même si pour moi, cette fille n'est pas Sara... Non... C'est Rochel...

"Non, tu n'es pas Sara !" Ce cri vient d'être pousser par Setsuna, qui recule d'un ou deux pas, le regard largement ouvert.

Derrière moi, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités, puis j'entends la voix de Sara qui appelle son "Grand Frère".

"Oui, je comprends... Tu es cet ange couvert de fils électriques qui était chez Ruri !!"Ajoute le jeune garçon.

Et v'là Rochel qui part dans son délire, les nargue, ricane à gorge déployée. Et Sara qui... Oho, elle le traite de monstre... Et lui se met en colère et l'attaque. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire et m'interpose entre lui et eux. Mes mains se lient au niveau de ma poitrine, une force d'eau commence à m'entourer. Une barrière liquide se forme, et nous protège tous les trois de l'offensive de Rochel. Ce dernier se met à ricaner en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

"Tu regretteras de t'être rebellée contre un ange suprême, ma petite Maëlle... Je te le garantis !"

Il se barre, et, aussitôt, Sara demande des explications à Setsuna. Qui la remballe froidement. Finalement, elle lâche sa bombe. Elle va partir en Angleterre. Dès demain. Je comprends mieux l'état dans lequel elle était ce matin. Dès qu'elle s'enfuit, je ne jette même pas un regard au porteur de l'âme d'Alexiel et la suis avec nonchalence, quand je l'entends s'adresser à moi.

"Et toi ! Tu fais aussi parti de ces êtres bizarres qui en ont après moi? Ou plutôt qui en ont à ce qu'ils pensent que je suis?"

Je ne me retourne pas. Les mains sur les hanches, je me contente de délier mes lèvres pour lui répondre.

"Ces êtres bizarres... D'entre eux, je suis le plus bizarre de tous... Dis-toi juste une chose : je ne suis ni ton amie, ni ton ennemie. Il en est de même pour ta soeur. Je n'agis que pour mes intérêts personnels, et ça a toujours été comme ça. Toi, eux, j'm'en fous. Seul compte ma vengeance, mes désirs, mes intérêts."

Il ne me répond pas. Tant pis. Moi j'avance, jusqu'à arriver vers Sara, qui s'est arrêtée sur un banc public, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est fou, Kira est toujours accroché à Setsuna, comme un ange gardien, et moi, j'suis toujours vers Sara. La grosse différence, c'est que je considère cette fille comme la dernière des idiotes. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et passe un bras autour de son cou.

"... Ecoute..."

"Non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu es avec eux toi aussi ! Ruri, qu'est-il arrivé à Ruri ! Rendez-la moi!"

Je subis ses cris sans broncher, j'attends juste qu'elle se calme. Pff, en plus d'être une humaine stupide, elle est hystérique... Ca y est ,sa crise est passée, elle se contente de chialer.

"...Si tu es prête à m'écouter, Sara... Ruri ne reviendra pas... Elle s'est faite manipuler par l'ange que tu as vu, et il l'a tuée pour mieux arriver à ton frère..."

"Le ferme ! Qui s'intéresserait à lui ! Mon frère... Il n'y a que moi qui ai jamais réussi à l'aimer, à le voir autrement que comme quelqu'un d'anormal ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut s'intéresser à lui, tu m'entends ! Vous n'êtes que des êtres hypocrites qui ne veulent que la souffrance des autres ! En fait, mon frère, vous vous en foutez ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est la souffrance que vous pourrez obtenir de nous !"

"Tu as raison, mais pas comme tu le penses, Sara. Oui, ce n'est pas ton frère en lui-même qui nous importe. Et non, ce n'est pas votre souffrance que nous recherchons."

Enfin presque. Moi, j'suis là non pas pour la souffrance des humains, mais pour leur éradication. C'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux me permettre qu'elle en sache trop sur moi. Ces humains sont trop bavards, et si l'existence des anges s'apprenait, on aurait pas fini avec les emmerdes. Et moi, j'serais bonne pour la perte des ailes...

Je la laisse pleurer encore un peu, histoire de faire bonne figure et de me la mettre dans la poche, puis je la ramène chez elle. Elle voit avec sa mère pour que je dorme chez elles, et moi, j'commence à m'y perdre. Elle se méfie de moi, pourrait me haïr, et en même temps, elle veut que je dorme sous son toit? Oo... Sa mère n'y voit aucune objection, et du coup, je pionce là-bas... J'suis vernie... Dormir en compagnie d'humains, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de ma part... Et pourtant... M'enfin, plus je cherche à les comprendre, moins j'm'y retrouve, donc...

Sara, toute la nuit, me pose des questions, parle de son frère, veut en apprendre plus sur moi. J'esquive un bon nombre de questions indiscrètes, j'vais quand même pas lui dire qui je suis précisément...

"Maëlle... Pourquoi tu nous a protégés, mon grand frère et moi, tout à l'heure? Cet ange aurait pu nous tuer, alors, pourquoi l'en avoir empêcher?"

"... Pff... Je sais pas... L'instinct, sans doute..."

Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela. Bah, peu importe. En tout cas, elle n'a plus l'air d'avoir de question, elle reste silencieuse un moment puis me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je fais de même, et me prépare à dormir. Oui j'ai besoin de repos, je sens que la journée de demain ne sera pas d'une grande tranquilité.

Donc, le lendemain, je suis pratiquement obligée de trainer Sara jusqu'à l'école... Où la mère supérieure nous attend, dans son bureau, pour nous apprendre une bien mauvaise nouvelle...

Sa mère est déjà là, et j'entre à la suite de Sara. La mère supérieure me salue d'un signe de tête, puis annonce immédiatement le pourquoi du comment.

"Mademoiselle Sara, nous avons reçu une lettre anonyme vous concernant. Regardez-la et dites-nous si vous en comprenez le sens !"

Je sens la mère de Sara se tendre, il faut dire qu'elle a des raisons. Cette image montre Sara et Setsuna sur le point de s'embrasser, et le commentaire qu'il y a en-dessous n'est pas plus réjouissant.

"_**Setsuna**_ Mudô _et_ sa soeur sont

CONDAMNE à **vivre**_**un**_ amour

interdit Qu'ils **reçoi**_vent _**le **

châtiment _divin_ qu'ils méritent "

La mère de ces deux humains reprend contenance autant que possible, et prend la défense de sa fille, accusant son fils d'un montage. Moi, je m'appuie dos au mur, curieuse de voir la réaction de la gourdasse. La mère supérieure lui fait tout un speech sur l'Eden, la pureté d'une âme, le paradis refusé à une âme qui succombe à l'inceste. Elle a pas tout à fait tort, mais quand on sait ce qu'est le monde des anges, on souhaiterait à bien des gens de ne jamais le connaître.

"Si pour entrer au paradis, je dois me séparer de la partie de moi qui a péché, je vais devoir m'arracher le coeur... Puisque j'aime mon frère du fond du coeur."

... Encore les inepties des Evangiles... Si pour accéder au monde céleste, j'aurais du me débarrasser de la partie de mon corps qui avait péché... J'aurais tout simplement plus de corps... Ah si, peut-être mes pieds, et encore, rien n'est moins sûr... Vous vous rendez compte? Mes pieds seraient plus dignes que moi d'accéder au monde céleste !... Comme quoi, les Saintes écritures, des fois...

Toujours est-il que ça vire à l'engueulade. La mère supérieure réprimande Sara, qui s'en fout royalement, sa mère est pâle comme un linge, et moi je fais des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Finalement, Sara lâche sa dernière tirade...

"Je... Je ne suis peut-être qu'une fille immorale... Mais je préfère descendre en Enfer avec Setsuna qu'aller seule au paradis !"

Je décide finalement de sortir. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je serais curieuse de savoir si Setsuna a eu lui aussi droit à cette petite affiche, et surtout, sa réaction... Je quitte l'établissement pro-pimbêches-qui-ne-croient-qu'en-les-inepties-des-Saintes-Ecritures, et me dirige lestement vers l'établissement de Kira et son ami. Voyons un peu comment ça se passe par là...

Je déboule dans la cour de l'école, et là, je vois des dizaines, que dis-je ! des centaines de feuilles qui tombent de nulle part. Elle s'éparpillent dans toute la place, et on entend les commentaires de tout le monde à ce sujet. La situation est bien plus éprouvante que celle dans laquelle Sara s'était retrouvée. Je regarde d'un air neutre le jeune homme, qui s'évertue à ramasser chacun des feuillets, la honte au ventre et le rouge aux joues.

Je vois par contre ce que lui ne voit pas arriver. Kira s'avance vers lui d'un pas tranquille, et finit par lui en coller une.

"Calme-toi. Tu es ridicule, Setsuna."

Comme toujours. des mots francs, des paroles peut-être blessantes, mais qui savent remettre en place. Lucifer ne changera pas, même s'il ne se souvient pas de son identité. Il est direct, et sait frapper là où ça fait mal, ou là où ça peut tout débloquer. Quoique, pour la deuxième partie, c'était plutôt le truc de Lucifel. On dirait que sans sa mémoire, il se comporte à la fois en Lucifer et en Lucifel. Cruauté mêlée à tendresse et affection. Il se comporte envers Setsuna comme il devait se comporter avec Mikaël autrefois. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en était, j'étais pas née. Enfin. Kira lui fait la morale, alors que lui est toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Et il a su toucher le garçon. La preuve en est qu'il lui saute littéralement dessus pour finir dans ses bras, en sanglotant comme un môme. Mais je ne fais plus attention à cela. Je sens encore une autre présence. Une présence nettement moins rassurante. Si on peut parler d'une présence moins rassurante que celle du souverain des Enfers. Mon regard se tourne vers l'une des fenêtres, et je vois la 'poupée' de Rochel. Celle qu'il s'est offerte il y a quelques jours. Hm... Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu. Kira aussi l'a repéré. Je pense que je vais resté ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée. J'vais me terrer à la lisière du petit bois, ou plutôt parc, ou je ne sais quoi qu'il y a à côté de l'établissement. Il va se passer quelque chose. Si Rochel, Alexiel et Lucifer sont réunis au même endroit, il se passera forcément quelque chose.

Au bout d'environ une heure, j'vois mister poupée-de-Rochel qui s'assied non loin de moi. il ne m'a pas vu et n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Il pourrait lutter contre la présence de l'Ange Inorganique dans son organisme - hm, j'fais de jeux de mots dans mes pensées maintenant... Sans faire exprès en plus - ?! C'est assez déroutant. Kira arrive à son tour, et je pressens que les évènements que j'attendais vont pas tarder à commencer. Un halo noir entoure ma main et je sens ma mitaine venir se matérialiser autour de l'extrémité de mon bras gauche.

"Haha... Il commence à me fatiguer ce petit... A cause de son accoutumance à la drogue, je n'arrive pas à maintenir un contrôle permanent sur lui..."

Plus de doute... Rochel a bien pris possession de ce corps. Mais le drogué n'a pas l'air d'être ce qu'il y a de plus facile à manipuler... Rochel se métamorphose, laisse le corps du dorgué prendre la forme de celui auquel l'Ange Inorganique est accoutumé. Il déchire une partie de la chemise du Glaive Divin, découvrant une tâche de sang qu'il traverse son torse. Je ne connaissais pas cette marque ! Quelle est-elle?!

"Voilà une marque qui nous ramène bien loin dans notre passé !"

Rochel commence des explications ; il s'agit de son sang, qui procure une certaine longévité au corps occupé par l'âme du Glaive Divin. Après quelques instants, il lui demande de lui confier un objet particulier. Peu de personnes pourraient comprendre de quoi il parle. Mais Kira, comme moi, a parfaitement compris. Il veut le cristal rouge qui permettrait d'être le maître de son âme. Kira doit penser que c'est l'épée, le glaive qui l'intéresse, mais qu'est-ce que Rochel pourrait en faire?... Non, je pense plutôt que c'est l'âme du souverain qui l'intéresse. Il ne peut se révolter contre quiconque possédant le cristal.

Et quelle n'est pas la colère de Rochel lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que ce cristal est entre les mains d'un humain ! Et quel humain ! Sa soeur ! Justement, il se prépare à lancer une attaque, et Setsuna arrive juste à ce moment-là. J'ai eu tout d'abord un mouvement pour protéger Lucifer, mais me contint à l'arriver du jeune garçon. C'est peut-être l'occasion inespérée d'éveiller Alexiel. Kira reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet, Setsuna ne comprend pas de suite ce qu'il se passe et assiste à la scène avec un air presque décontracté. Qui disparait très vite lorsqu'il voit le sang couler de la gorge de son ami. Ses boucles d'oreilles explosent, il arrache le pendentif qu'il porte, le cristal rouge, et ce dernier se métamorphose en glaive. Les ailes finissent par sortir d'entre les omoplates du jeune homme. Serais-je en train d'assister au réveil tant attendu d'Alexiel?

Oui, c'est bien elle, c'est bien sa voix qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres, et c'est bien les expressions de son visage que l'on retrouve sur celui de Setsuna. Je sors discrètement de ma cachette, regardant le combat, qui ne dure pas. Alexiel touche Rochel, du moins, c'est ce que je pense, jusqu'à ce que le corps de sa poupée ne revienne, alors que Rochel avait maintenu sa propre forme jusqu'ici. Le drogué est à l'agonie, Rochel s'enfuit, laissant derrière lui une Alexiel de marbre aux mains à nouveau tachées de sang.

Je finis par m'approcher de la scène, observant Alexiel sublimer l'âme de ce pauvre homme, le libérer de cette substance que Rochel lui a donnée avant de le guider jusqu'à sa propre mort, sa délivrance. J'observe un instant le corps de cet homme, drogué jusqu'à la moelle, qui avait pu en quelque sorte résister à Rochel, et redresse le visage sur Alexiel. Mais ce sont les évils, qui trainent depuis déjà un moment en Asshiah, qui lui saute dessus.

L'Ange Organique s'explique, calmement, expliquant qu'elle n'a pas tué Rochel non par incapacité guerrière, mais parce que... Elle ne dit pas pourquoi, mais je me doute de la raison. Ils se détestent... Mais s'aiment à la fois. Et c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole.

"Alexiel... Est-ce vraiment là ton réveil?"

J'en doute fortement ; les augures ont tous prédit que l'éveil d'Alexiel se répercuterait sur Asshiah en le détruisant. Pourtant, tout est encore intact. Elle m'observe froidement, me dévisage, ne dit rien. Mais je vois dans son regard que la réponse est non. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Non pas pour sauver les humains. Mais parce que... Elle se plait d'être un humain Oo ! Pas possible, j'ai du mal interprêter son regard !

Puis, Alexiel s'effondre sur le sol ,et c'est Setsuna qui reprend le contrôle de son corps. Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il se dit. Mon regard est attiré par autre chose. Comme la résurrection de Kira. Là sont donc les pouvoirs de cette tâche de sang ; elle le rend presqu'invulnérable... Je le tue comment moi, alors ! On dirait que Setsuna s'en rend compte à son tour...

"Kira? Mais... C'est impossible !! Ne me dis pas que toi non plus... Tu n'es pas humain !!"

S'enchaînent les explications. J'apprends par la même occasion que lui non plus n'a plus aucune confiance en la race humaine. Ca me rassure, j'suis pas la seule. Mais cette phrase lui vaut un poing dans la figure. Pauvre Lucifer... Hin hin, humilié de la sorte... Je jubile... En tout cas, je fais moins la fière quand la force de la réincarnation d'Alexiel se déchaîne et qu'il détruit les vitres du bâtiments en hurlant qu'il n'est pas un ange. Puis, il s'enfuit, et court à toutes jambes.

La barrière d'eau qui s'était dressée devant moi pour me protéger s'évanouit, je fais disparaître la mitaine noire de ma main gauche. Perdue peu à peu dans mes pensées, fulminant à cause de cette phrase "Je ne suis pas un ange" - il croit que j'en suis un peut-être?! - je ne reprends contact avec la réalité qu'en entendant Kira poser une question similaire.

"Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un ange?"

Cette phrase est adressée à l'un des évils, qui a l'air d'avoir des doutes sur le camp auquel appartient le Glaive Divin. Mais à cette question, je ne peux retenir mon rire. Un ange... Il en était l'un des plus illustres, mais comment pourrait-il s'en souvenir? Tiens, la bataille s'engage, et Arachnée - je crois que c'est son nom - se met à attaquer Kira. Grave erreur. Mais bon, ce qui peut leur arriver, j'm'en fous, donc j'me tire. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, et je pense que je vais encore rester sur Terre. Le réveil d'Alexiel se montre impossible, mais je veux y croire. Les humains me font pitié, ils ne méritent qu'une chose.

J'suis partie. C'est une chose. Mais maintenant, je sais pas où aller. Il pleut en plus. Perdue, comme toujours, dans mes pensées, jonglant entre souvenirs et moyen possible d'éveiller l'Ange Organique, je ne vois pas où je vais, et je finis par foncer dans quelqu'un. Je baragouine un truc qui ressemble à des excuses, mais c'est un rire que j'entends. Clair, et insouciant.

"Hahaha, j'aurais dû m'attendre à te trouver ici, Ange Pécheur."

Zahikel. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ! Rochel, Katan, tous les anges supérieurs se sont donnés rendez-vous ici, ou quoi ? Surtout que j'en suis à deux anges suprêmes, ça devient du gros n'importe quoi !

"Maître Zahikel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici !"

"Je suis venu chercher du thé. Il n'en font pas du aussi bon aux Cieux."

Je manque de tomber par terre devant le ridicule de cette réponse. Si bien que je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

"Zahikel, te fous pas de moi. C'est le porteur de l'âme d'Alexiel qui t'attire, comme tout le monde."

"L'ange salvateur, plus précisément."

"Si Sévy apprend que tu le trahis..."

"Il ne l'apprendra pas. Ne t'en fais pas..."

Je soupire d'incrédulité face à l'attitude désinvolte de cet ange. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Zahikel est un être diablement intelligent, et était autrefois d'une cruauté implaquable. La déchéance d'Anaëlle l'a changé à un point que personne n'aurait osé imaginer. Est-ce pire? Non, je ne pense pas. Mais j'en suis arrivée à un point où je ne sais plus que penser de cet homme.

"Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais je sens que l'on a besoin de moi ailleurs."Ajoute-t-il.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de réagir et file en catimini, me laissant sur le trottoir, dans un état de perplexité avancée. Ailleurs?

Ce n'est que quand je vois un aspirant débarquer et me foncer dedans - c'est le jour décidément - que je comprends pourquoi il s'est barré. Raziel, l'assistant du maître des trônes.

"Désolé, Madame, j'vous avais pas vue..."

"C'est rien Raziel, pas besoin d'être gêné comme ça. Ni de m'appeler Madame, tu vas me vexer."

Il lève un regard surpris vers moi, puis ce regard devient furibond.

"Maëlle ! Qu'est-ce qu'un ange de votre rang fait ici ! C'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes tous donnés rendez-vous ! Combien y'a-t-il d'anges majeurs en Asshiah !"

"...Calme-toi, Raziel... Ah, et ta proie favorite est partie par là."

"Ma proie favor... Maître Zahikel !"

Et sans plus attendre, il se met à courir dans la direction que je lui ai indiquée, qui, soi dit en passant, n'est pas la bonne. Mais chut ! Il ne le sait pas, et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Moi, j'me dit que j'vais aller voir Sara. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de la voir. Ou plutôt, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose va arriver. Encore. Jamais autant d'évènements ne se seront déroulés en Asshiah en aussi peu de temps. Une fois chez elle, sa mère me dit qu'elle est allée améner les devoirs à... Ruri ! L'inconsciente ! Elle n'a donc pas compris que Ruri était...

Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. J'attends que Mme Mudô ne ferme la porte, puis je me rends chez Ruri par la voie des airs. Ca ira plus vite. J'attéris juste devant chez elle, et je me dis que j'ai bien fait d'avoir envie de voir Sara. Je vois les évils, qui fouinent dans le coin, mais surtout, une aspirante archange, certainement au service de Rochel. Mon regard se pose en catastrophe sur la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre de Ruri, et là, je me dis que c'est une véritable catastrophe.

Captivée par ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce, je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe non loin de moi, notamment l'ange qui attaque Sara. L'évil, la plus jeune, Kouraï je crois, l'attaque, et là, mon regard est bel et bien attiré par elle. Cette façon de dominer les flammes... C'est la princesse de la Géhenne, la dernière maîtresse des Dragons Divins ! Bonté divine, l'ange salvateur attire bien du monde ! L'ange se sauve, avec la complicité de Katan, j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir, et moi, j'entre dans la pièce où se trouvait Sara il y a quelque secondes.

"Sara !"

"Oui... Je suis... Là."

Je m'approche d'elle et regarde rapidement son état. Elle n'a... Rien?!

"Ruri... M'a portégée..."

Mon regard se porte sur l'ordinateur. Ruri?... C'est impossible... Comment a-t-elle pu se rebeller contre le programme qui avait été installé dans sa conscience? C'est tout simplement impossible !... Kouraï s'approche et parle de la force de l'amitié. Alors, les sentiments qu'éprouvent les humains sont-ils si forts que cela? Ces sentiments, tel l'amitié, ou l'amour qui nous est interdit, sont-ils vraiment capables de faire cela?...

Pendant que Kouraï parle, je m'approche de l'ordinateur et pose une main sur la partie qui tient encore debout, si je peux dire. Ruri... Mon autre main se porte à ma poitrine, et serre le tissu qui la recouvre. Pourquoi ça me fait mal?... Je ne comprends pas... Elle est morte, mais pour le moment, son âme vagabonde autour de nous. J'ai... Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon elle va devnir un esprit errant, et elle ne mérite pas de finir comme cela.

Je déploie mes ailes blanches, sous le regard étonné de Kouraï et Sara, et laisse ma force astrale diriger son âme jusqu'au chemin qu'elle doit emprunter. L'Hadès, le monde des morts... Suis ce chemin, Ruri... Et dirige-toi vers la voie de la réincarnation...

"Maëlle?"

Sara m'appelle, et je ne ressens plus la précense de Kouraï. Je me retourne vers elle, et la scrute jusqu'au plus profond de son regard.

"... Que viens-tu de faire?"

Je rentre mes ailes encore déployées, les laissant se ranger entre mes omoplates.

"Je l'ai dirigée vers le monde des morts, qu'elle puisse se diriger vers la voie de la réincarnation."

"...Merci pour elle, Maëlle... Tu es différente de ces anges que nous avons vus jusqu'ici..."

"Parce que je n'en suis pas un."

Elle m'observe sans comprendre. Forcément, pour elle, mes ailes blanches prouvent le contraire... Cette naïveté me fait sourire, mais un vrai sourire, comme je n'en avais esquissé depuis des siècles.

"Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à cette petite? Dès demain je pars en Angleterre..."

"Je sais ça, on est tous au courant dans l'école."

"... Pour me marier."

"Pardon !"

J'ai un léger bug. Elle part là-bas pour se marier ! Mais...

"Tu ne l'as pas dit à Setsuna !"

"...Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. C'est pour ça que Kouraï est partie. Elle ne comprend pas mes agissements."

"Moi non plus."

Elle rit doucement. Comment pourrais-je la comprendre? L'amour est un sentiment interdit chez moi, et je n'en ai jamais éprouvé.

"... Merci, Maëlle... Même si notre amitié était fausse. Même si tu ne me fréquentais que parce que j'avais un lien avec Setsuna, ou autre chose encore... Merci quand même d'avoir été là."

"Sara..."

Elle me sourit, puis tourne les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Je reste là, pantoise, encore un petit moment. Puis hausse les épaules. Ah lala, ma petite Sara. Quand comprendras-tu comment est la vie? Moi je déploie à nouveau mes ailes, et m'envole jusqu'à mon appartement, où je reste enfermée jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Demain, Sara part pour l'Angleterre. J'irai lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense qu'une personne pour lui adresser ses adieux, au moins une, ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien. Car je serai sans doute la seule à être présente.

* * *

... héhéhéhéhé... Cette Maëlle n'y connait rien, je sais ... Prochain chapitre? je dis rien, juste que vous verrez un blondinet entrer en scène 


	3. Tome 3

Désolée pour l'attente... J'ai eu des soucis avec le net, tant et si bien que j'ai rien pu poster... Pour me pardonner, j'e poste deux chapitres d'un coup ... Ah oui et tant que j'y pense... Etant donné que j''ai pas le tome 9, il risque d'y avoir une pause entre le 8 et 9... Jusqu'à que je l'ai enfin entre les mains ... Voilou...

* * *

**Tome 3 : Réveille-toi...**

_**"Asshiah", le monde matériel.**_

_Acte 3 : Présumé coupable_

Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. )£$!§, la technologie humaine n'est pas fiable ! Bon, c'est pas comme s'il était treize heures. Il n'est que dix heures, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je sors de mes draps, et me dirige vers la salle de bain, douche rapide, cuisine, petit déj', et à dix heures et demies, je ferme la porte de mon studio à clé. Où vais-je bien pouvoir aller en attendant que l'avion de la petite Sara ne décolle? Prévenir Setsuna?... Non, cette histoire ne les concerne qu'eux, je ne vais pas aller m'en mêler.

Je passe à côté d'une maison, elle dégage une présence qui m'est familière. Très familière. L'une des personnes qui y vit m'est connue, je dirais même qu'elle m'est très bien connue. J'entends des cris, ce doit être une dispute, puis, après une sorte de silence, je vois un grand brun ténébreux qui sort de la maison. Kira. J'aurais du m'en douter. Mais l'air qu'il a sur le visage ne m'est pas familier. Je m'approche de lui, et joue les âmes compatissantes. A force de traîner avec des humains, je sais le faire ...

"Kira?... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller..."

"Maëlle?!... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !"

"Le hasard fait souvent bien les choses, tu ne trouves pas?... Mais ne détourne pas le sujet de la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

Il s'assied sur sa bécane, et commence à ranger certaines choses dans ses poches. Des pétards?... Hm, bizarre... Quel coup foireux il va nous pondre, le Lulu?

"Pour posséder ce corps, j'ai passé un marché avec l'âme mourrante qui l'occupait avant moi. Cet enfant, Kira Sakuya, avait sept ans à l'époque, et était sur le point de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Il avait deux souhaits, que je devais réaliser si je voulais ce corps : lire beaucoup et apprendre autant de choses que faire ce peut, et me faire haïr par son père, afin qu'il ne souffre pas quand je quitterais ce corps. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Cet homme s'entête à vouloir m'aimer ! Je fais tout pour qu'il me renie ! Je bois, je fume, je passe sur toutes les filles que je croise, rien n'y fait ! C'en est désespérant..."

Le grand Lucifer, seigneur des Enfers, n'arrive pas à se faire détester ! C'est un comble ça, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible !

"Et par dessus le marché, j'commence à éprouver des sentiments ! C'est absolument insupportable ! Comment les humains font-ils pour vivre avec un tel fardeau !"

"Normalement, tout être ressent les choses. Mais, peut-être qu'en tant qu'humain vivant avec des humains, tu as du malgré toi utiliser ses sentiments, que tu reniais avant, en tant que Glaive Divin, ou même lorsque tu étais le souv..."

"Où j'étais le souv-?"

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. J'ai failli faire une putain de gaffe. Un peu plus et je disais "souverain des Enfers"... Ohlala, c'est pas passé loin.

"Maëlle ! Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire !"

Il me chope par le col, et m'approche de lui. Tant de promiscuité avec cet être me rebute, mais je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas tout à fait Lucifer. Non, il est quelqu'un d'autre en cet instant. Même en humain, il ne se serait jamais comporté ainsi. Non. Lucifer est endormi en lui, très profondément, et ne réveillera pas de si tôt. Du moins j'espère.

"Tu dois trouver toi-même. Ou bien cela n'aura plus la même valeur."

Je me dégage de son emprise et le fusille de mon regard le plus haineux, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas son jouet. Enfin, je m'éclipse, il est onze heures, j'ai juste le temps de manger et de me rendre à l'aéroport.

Manger, vitesse record - j'crois que j'ai jamais mangé aussi vite - une demi-heure de chemin à pied parce qu'il fait beau et qu'avec mes ailes on me repérerait facilement, et à midi et demi j'suis à l'aéroport. Je cherche du regard la porte d'accès pour le prochain vol et direction de l'Angleterre, et finis par trouver Sara et sa mère tout près.

"Hey, Sara !"

"M-Maëlle?... Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire par ici?"

"J'suis venue te dire au revoir, imbécile..."

Elle sait pourquoi je la traite d'imbécile. Elle fuit ses problèmes, elle ne les affronte pas. Je ne comprends peut-être rien à leur histoire, l'amour n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, mais j'ai toujours affronté mes problèmes en face. Et je me suis toujours confrontée à la réalité. Enfin. Sa mère ne saisit pas le double-sens, c'est l'important.

"Vous êtes une amie de Sara, non? Je vous ai déjà vu dans le bureau de la mère supérieure de Stella Maris..."

"Oui, Mme Mudô. J'ai dormi chez vous également il n'y a guère longtemps. Vous permettez que je fasse mes adieux à votre fille?"

"Bien sûr. Je vous laisse un petit moment, mais pas trop. Notre avion décolle à treize heures précises."

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et me pose dos contre un mur, non loin de la gourdasse. Elle me fait mal au coeur, mine de rien, cette cruche. Elle ne montre rien de sa peine, et je devine qu'elle fait ça pour sa mère, mais bon, elle, qu'en pense-t-elle?

Je pose un coude sur son épaule et lui parle franco. D'une voix basse, de façon à ne pas être entendue d'une tierce personne.

"Ecoute. Je respecte tes choix, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais, surtout, veille à ne pas le regretter. Un choix ne doit être fait que dans l'optique où tu es sûre de n'en éprouver aucun regret. Sinon c'est une contrainte. Même si elle t'est imposée par toi-même."

Elle ne répond pas, et nous restons l'une à côté de l'autre pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis, sa mère arrive et nous annonce qu'elles ne vont pas tarder à partir. Elles sont prêtes à passer ce portail, pour se rendre dans leur avion, et moi, je ne bouge pas, impassible, derrière elle. Je ne leur fait pas de signe, ni ne dit rien. Sara comprendra pourquoi. Mais, soudainement, et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'entends la voix de Setsuna hurler le prénom de sa soeur. Cette dernière se fige, sa mère, incrédule, essaie de faire entrer Sara dans l'avion. Quant à moi, je laisse un sourire courir librement sur mes lèvres.

Des flics humains arrivent, apparemment, la mort de l'autre drogué a eu des effets plus rapidement qu'escompté ; ils ont déjà retrouvé le corps... Et Setsuna va avoir des emmerdes... Pas bon, ça veut dire que je bientôt devoir rentrer dans le monde céleste avant que cela ne s'ébruite.

"...Sara !! C'est toi que j'aime !!"

Et voilà une scène comme je les aime, débordant d'amour et de tendresse : la déclaration d'amour, la proposition de la fuite, la mère complètement déboussolée, les flics qui font taches, et moi qui me marre là au milieu. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ...

"Sara... Je t'aime. Partons tous les deux."

Roooo, comme c'est mignon... Mais Sara n'agit pas comme je l'avais supposé. Elle se jette dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant. Setsuna est complètement désemparé, sa mère soulagée, les flics contents d'enfin pouvoir le ramener au poste, et moi, tellement déçue...

Soudain, coup de théâtre ! Sara pousse sa mère et se précipite dans les bras de son frère. Enfin, un peu d'action, s'ils veulent se tirer, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide, parce qu'avec tous les flics qui zonent dans le coin... Setsuna et elle sont d'ailleurs sur le point de partir, mais les policiers veulent les en empêcher, à la demande de Ma'am Mudô. Pff, quelle conne celle-là ! C'est une humaine comme je les déteste ! Pure, morale, prude, pieuse... Si elle avait pas de gosses, j'dirais même chaste, mais bon...

Soudain, ce sont les pétards qui retentissent. On ne voit personne pour le moment, mais je sais de qui il s'agit : tout à l'heure, Kira préparait des pétards quand il était sur sa moto. Quand à moi, ma mitaine s'est déjà formée autour de ma main gauche, mon épée en main, je fais rempart entre nos deux amoureux et les flics.

"Sempaï !"

Sara a le regard rivé sur moi, Setsuna sur Lucifer.

"Ca m'aurais ennuyé de voir 'mon petit frère' se faire arrêter par des flics stupides ! Foutez-lui la paix ou je vous les enfonce dans la gorge !!"

Il s'approche de moi, le sabre dans le dos, prêt à être dégainé. Les flics s'approchent, mais ma lame n'a pas l'air de les rassurer. J'entends un "Merci Sempaï!!" retentir au loin, et fais une petite moue face aux remerciements inexistants de Sara. C'est trop gentil. Enfin, c'est pas le moment d'être jalouse. Mes derniers instants sur Terre, je compte bien en profiter.

Les flics essaient de nous raisonner, ce garçon est impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre et gnagnagna, et ils finissent avec deux sabres sous la gorge. Seulement, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que Kira s'accuse du meurtre de Kato. Il m'envoie un regard furtif, et moi, ni une ni deux, je lui fais un grand sourire sincère pour la première fois de ma vie et me tire illico-presto de l'aéroport. Les flics essaient de m'arrêter, mais ne comprennent pas que, quand ils essaient de m'attraper, c'est de l'eau qui leur coule entre les doigts. Et ouais les cocos, fallait s'attaquer à un autre animal de foire.

"Bonne chance pour la suite, Kira !"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai dit cela. J'ai toujours haï Lucifer. Mais bon, cette fois, on agissait pour une cause commune, lui Setsuna, moi Sara. A tel point que j'en ai presqu'oublié le réveil d'Alexiel. Bah, avec le retard que j'ai, j'vais peut-être aller faire mon rapport à Raphaël... Avec un peu de chance, je le dérangerai en pleine consultation...

_Un peu plus tard, Rakiah, deuxième niveau de Yetsirah_

"Bonjour, Babiel !"

"Oh, Maëlle... Enfin revenue de ta mission en Asshiah?... Tu nous apportes de bonnes nouvelles au moins?"

"Bonnes, pas vraiment, mais des nouvelles, j'en ai tout plein ... J'peux voir Raphinou?"

"Euh... Je ne pense pas... Le docteur Raphaël est en consultation et vous savez qu'il n'aime pas -"

"Youpi ! J'vais le voir de ce pas !"

J'adore ce genre de situation, et ces journées où tout va bien. J'ai pu me friter avec des humains, j'vais suprendre Raphaël en flagrant délit de concupiscence, j'ai aidé cette bonne vieille Sara... Euh... Cette bonne vieille Sara? Hm, rester sur Terre trop longtemps ne m'a pas franchement réussi, à moi...

"Salut la compagnie !"

Je suis entrée en trombe dans le cabinet de consultation, et Raphaël a fait un bond d'au moins trois kilomètres quand il m'a entendue. Ariel, elle, a poussé un cri si aigu qu'il aurait pu briser les vitres. Aaaaah, que c'est jouissif !

Le médecin se redresse avec dignité, tend sa main à Ariel et la prie de bien vouloir sortir. Il s'excuse platement, lui fait un baise-main et referme la porte derrière elle ; moi chuis déjà assise sur son bureau, face à lui, alors qu'il s'assied dans son fauteuil.

"Et ça t'amuse?!"

"J'aime tellement te voir dans de telles situations..." Ma main court furtivement sur son torse, exposé entre les pans de sa chemise, effaçant les traces de rouge à lèvres. "Mon petit Raphinou... Tu es tellement plus charmant - pour ne pas dire sexy - dans cette tenue qu'avec ta grande blouse blanche fermée jusqu'au cou..."

Je m'approche doucement de son visage, je sais pertinemment qu'il est incapable de résister à ce genre de comportement. Il m'embrasse de manière assez chaste avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"C'est pas comme ça que tu me feras oublier ton retard, ma grande. Regarde-moi ça ! Tu n'as ramené ni Katan, ni Kirieh - une aspirante archange qui a elle aussi disparu - aucune nouvelle de Rochel, le gros cirque en tout cas."

"Tu n'y es absolument pas, mon p'tit Raphi. J'ai trouvé Katan, qui a libéré Rochel de ses scellés, Kirieh est à la botte de Rochel -je le suppose en tout cas si c'est bien la fille que j'ai vu l'autre jour. J'ai aussi retrouvé Alexiel, peut-être Gabriel, même si j'ai encore de sérieux doutes, la quatorzième maîtresse des Dragons de l'empire de la Géhenne, un évil qui la suit comme un petit chien, des anges majeurs qui traînaient eux aussi dans le coin, et finalement, j'ai dégotté là au milieu le meilleur ami de Mikaël."

Le silence tombe ; les yeux fermés, Raphi essaie de mémoriser toutes les paroles que je viens de débiter. Puis il rouvre son regard azur, presqu'aussi clair que le mien, et délie ses lèvres.

"Le meilleur ami de Mikanou?... Tu parles de ton p..."

"Si tu dis ce mot, tu ne seras plus vivant dans une poignée de secondes."

Il esquisse un sourire en coin et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en ricanant froidement. Je le vois refermer sa chemise, laissant sa blouse de médecin grande ouverte.

"Merci Maëlle... Tu comptes retourner en Asshiah un de ces quatres?"

"Ouais, y'a des chances. La réincarnation d'Alexiel m'intrigue beaucoup. Mais avant cela, j'vais aller voir la vieille Gaby. On sait jamais que j'arrive à tirer quelque chose d'elle... Elle a beau de plus bouger, ne plus parler, plus rien, elle a toujours été de bons conseils... Je continue d'espérer qu'une réponse surgira à travers les eaux..."

"Pff..."

Je sors du cabinet sans plus de cérémonie, salue Babiel et me dirige illico dans les Jardins de l'Eau. Je suis l'un des rares anges à être autorisée à y accéder, et je ne m'en gêne pas pour y aller. J'y entre, me laissant envahir par la quiétude de ce lieu. Qui ne dure pas longtemps, car j'entends la voix de Métatron retentir avec force. Il doit être vers Gabriel, certainement avec Sévy... Et merde...

"Gabriel..."Il murmure, d'une voix triste, surélevé pour être à hauteur de cette femme qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Ce gosse m'a toujours donner envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'y serrer. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi ; j'ai dû m'y attacher.

"Bonjour, Métatron."

L'enfant tourne son regard vers moi, et, comme s'il avait complètement oublié Gabriel, il me saute dessus, s'accrochant à mes jambes. Je me baisse et lui vient chercher la chaleur de mes bras comme s'il sagissait de l'un des biens les plus précieux dans les trois mondes. Ses bras entourent ma nuque, et moi je lève le visage, voyant Zahikel discuter à Sévoth-tart. Bah, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

"Dis, Maëlle..."

"Oui, tu veux quelque chose, Métatron?"

"Pourquoi tu es la seule à me considérer comme ça?... Tu es la seule qui ne m'appelles pas 'Seigneur Métatron' et qui me dis pas 'vous'. Tu es aussi la seule qui veule bien me faire des vrais calins, pas juste me prendre dans tes bras pour me faire plaisir... Pourquoi?"

"Tu préférerais que je te dise 'vous'?"

"Non ! Justement, tu es la seule qui veux bien jouer avec moi, faire des machins que tous les enfants de mon âge ils font, et me traite pas comme un ange avec tout plein de pouvoirs..."

C'est bien ce que j'avais toujours pensé. Si Métatron tenait tant à Gabriel, c'est parce qu'il avait besoin d'une mère. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il recherche quand même de l'affection, et il a trouvé en moi une sorte de soeur, parce que je le traite comme un enfant ordinaire, et non pas comme le Grand Séraphin.

Je finis par me relever, et adresse un fin sourire à Métatron. Je salue brièvement Sévy et quitte les jardins. C'est pas avec autant de monde autour de moi que je trouverai la tranquilité que je cherchais. Non, je pense que je vais retourner en Asshiah, voir comment s'en sort ce cher Lucifer. Pour le reste, j'aviserai le moment venu.

_Asshiah, Tokyo_

Me revoilà, après une ou deux heures passées là-haut... Pff, à mon avis, je devrais commencer par retourner dans mon studio. Il appartenait auparavant à une personne âgée, qui a crevé sous mon nez alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle. Bah, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Pour une fois que j'avais pas à tuer quelqu'un pour avoir quelque chose... Et pis, si personne ne paie le loyer, il se rendront compte qu'elle est morte, mais bon, pour le moment j'ai aucun retard. Ca fait six mois que je suis sur Terre, et j'ai pas eu de souci.

J'm'allonge sur le divan et me laisse emporter par le sommeil. J'irai au commissariat demain, c'est là que doit se trouver Kira. Et le 'demain' en question est arrivé trop vite à mon goût, le soleil se lève et j'ai pas la sensation de m'être reposée... Pff... Bon aller, rituel, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, douche rapide, cuisine, petit déj', et hop là ! j'suis partie vers le commissariat, à la recherche de cet homme tant haï. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais bon. J'ai toujours suivi mon intuition et aujourd'hui, elle me dit d'aller vers Lucifer. Grand bien m'en fasse !

J'entre sans trop de difficultés. Ils m'ont reconnue comme étant "la gamine qui était complice de l'autre voyou qui avait un sabre elle aussi" et m'ont embarquée. Je me retrouve dans une salle d'interrogatoire, Kira à deux mètres de moi me dévisageant avec un air narquoi.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi tu es venue?"

"Intuition..."

Il se retient d'éclater de rire, surtout lorsque notre interrogateur s'effondre devant nous, comme évanoui. Je mets un temps à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande à une 'poulette' combien elle prend.

"Crétin, j'suis bien trop chère pour toi !"

Je la - le? - reconnais rapidement. C'est l'évil qui trainent toujours avec KouraÏ, cette maîtresse des Dragons Divins. Elle tend son sabre à Lucifer,et je fais d'immenses efforts pour ne pas l'en empêcher. Mais Kira le refuse, tant et si bien que je n'agis pas. Si le sabre retombe entre ses mains, je perds toutes mes chances de le tuer. Mais pour le moment, je sens le réveil d'Alexiel approcher, c'est pourquoi je n'entre pas en conflit avec lui. J'écoute leur discussion d'une oreille distraite, le regard dans le vague. Mais, outre la vie de la dernière réincarnation de l'Ange Organique, j'apprends que Lucifer veut ... Comprendre les sentiments des humains ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

Finalement, Arachnée se tire, et nous laisse seuls ; quand les flics s'éveillent - enfin j'ai envie de dire - ils nous enferment dans une cellule commune, sourds à tout ce qu'on pourrait dire. Ils ont pas peur qu'on fasse des cochonneries sous leur nez?... Ca arrivera pas, mais ils sont pas censés le savoir...

"Bon. Tu pourrais me dire plus exactement pourquoi tu es revenue en Asshiah alors que tu étais retournée là-haut, Maëlle ?"

"... Toi aussi, tu sens que le réveil d'Alexiel est proche?"

"... Oui. Mais, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Maëlle. Retourne dans le monde céleste et observe ces évènements de là-haut."

"Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Je n'attends que le réveil d'Alexiel et -"

Je m'interromps en sentant sa main effleurer mon visage. Et là, je perds toute ma contenance, mon visage affiche une franche expression de surprise, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?... Me témoigner de l'affection, comme ça?

"Ecoute, j'aimerai que tu y réfléchisses cette nuit, Maëlle. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu restes pour l'éveil de l'Ange Organique. Tu seras plus utile chez les anges qu'ici, crois-moi."

Je me laisse aller à la douce caresse de cette main sur mon visage. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me montrerait un jour une quelconque marque d'affection.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Maëlle. Tu m'es précieuse..."

J'suis pommée. Complètement. Vous imaginez Lucifer débiter ce genre de chose, vous?... Ben j'vous assure que ça fait tout drôle... Je vois à nouveau son visage s'approcher de moi, et j'ai peur, peur qu'il n'essaie à nouveau de m'embrasser, comme il l'a fait il y a quelques jours. Mais c'est sur mon front que je sens ses lèvres, avant de le voir se retourner pour s'endormir. Troublée, j'exécute mécaniquement les mêmes mouvements, m'enroulant dans mes couvertures, et finissant par me laisser emporter par Morphée.

Je m'éveille un peu plus tard dans la nuit, et vu la tête de mon coloc' de cellule, il vient de se réveiller lui aussi. Je lève le visage vers le plafond et là je vois... Une âme? Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Setsuna !

"Sempaï... Maëlle..."

"Seule ton âme s'est envolée..." Commence Kira.

"C'est bien là une première... N'est-ce pas Setsuna?" Ajoutè-je.

Je ne me mêle pas plus de leur conversation. Lucifer lui demande simplement de ne pas revenir, de s'occuper de Sara, de ne pas s'en faire pour nous. L'âme du jeune garçon commence à pleurer à chaudes larmes ; ce mec est vraiment émotif, il est toujours en train de chialer ! Bon, okay, les évènements s'y prêtent, mais il faut avoir un minimum de fierté et de dignité quand même !

"Rentre auprès de celle qui t'attend..."Finit-il.

"Tu ne te souviendras de rien Setsuna... N'oublie pas une chose cependant, une chose qui restera ancrée en toi... Ni toi, ni Sara n'est plus seuls désormais... Vous êtes un, et vous avez des personnes qui vous surveillent, qui sauront vous trouver en cas de besoin..."

"Maëlle..."

"Allez, va t'en !" Fait Kira ! "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous !"

Le lendemain, après un long sommeil, je n'attends pas le réveil de Kira. Je vais suivre les conseils de l'ange émérite qu'il était, et m'en retourner auprès des miens. L'éveil de l'ange salvateur est proche, je le reverrai en me rendant aux Cieux. Je vérifie que personne n'est là et disparais dans une lumière pâle, direction Rakiah, monde où vivent la plupart des êtres ailés gardiens des Vertus ; même si ceux qui les représentent ne sont pas franchement vertueux - je pense à Raphinou et moi, bien sûr.

"Déjà revenue? Pourtant, le réveil d'Alexiel n'a pas eu lieu..."

Je ne réponds pas aux sarcasmes de Raphaël. Je me suis installée dans l'un des sièges de la pièce, le regard dans le vague, perdue dans mes pensées. Pourquoi Lucifer a-t-il agi ainsi envers moi?... A-t-il eu un éclair de lucidité lui permettant de se souvenir de moi?... Non ce n'est pas ça, il s'agit d'un souverain infernal, pas d'un ange pur ; même lorsqu'il avait pleine conscience de son identité et de la mienne, il ne m'avait jamais témoigné d'affection... Pourtant, même si je n'ai pas connu Lucifel, je suis persuadée que c'est bien lui qui était face à moi lorsque j'ai senti la caresse de sa main sur mon visage. C'est étrange... Comme si le Glaive Divin n'avait pas hérité que de son côté maléfique, mais de son entière personne, depuis le commencement de sa vie...

C'est étrange quand même. Moi qui l'ai toujours haï, je commence à douter de ma façon de le voir... Oui... Comment l'expliquer... Enfin. Là n'est plus mon souci.

Raphaël joue de ses doigts avec la boucle d'oreille que je porte l'oreille gauche ; il s'agit d'une croix catholique, tous les anges majeurs en portent une. Sur mon oreille droite, j'en porte une autre, représentant un pentacle inversé ; mais celle-là est en quasi permanence cachée par le voile que forment mes cheveux noirs.

"Maëlle... Tu m'écoutes?"

Non, Raphi, je ne t'écoute pas. Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, j'essaie d'analyser toute cette histoire. Mais tu n'es pas de mon avis. Un ange suprême comme toi n'aime pas qu'on le mette de côté. Je le sais bien. Je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que je sens tes lèvres contre les miennes, Raphaël...

Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous d'autre qu'une relation purement intéressée. Je voulais oublier ma douleur dans tes bras, tu voulais oublier tes malheurs dans les miens. C'était pas compliqué. Le baiser que tu m'offres, serait-il pour me faire oublier mon trouble?... Raphaël... Pourquoi les humains peuvent-ils aimer, alors que nous, nous vivons dans l'interdiction de tomber amoureux, et moi, je me sens incapable d'éprouver un quelconque amour, à part peut-être un genre d'affection pour Métatron, et les anges élémentaux?... Je suis perdue...

"Maëlle..." Ta main sur ma joue essuie les larmes qui y coulent doucement. Je n'y comprends plus rien... Ca fait combien de temps que c'est comme ça?... Je ne suis pas comme les autres anges, tout le monde m'a toujours mise de côté, Mikaël le premier, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais toi, tu m'as sortie de cet endroit où les blouses blanches m'avaient enfermées. Tu étais venu jusqu'à moi, parce que tu connaissais mon existence, tu étais là le jour de ma venue au monde, tu savais qui j'étais. Et tu n'as pas hésité à me recueillir.

"Maëlle... Réponds moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Tu es le seul à avoir pu me voir autrement. Je n'étais pas un ange, tu t'en foutais. Je me montrais froide, arrogante, haineuse envers tout le monde, tu t'en foutais. C'était mon choix, tu le respectais... Bordel, je me sens vraiment mal, là. Tout ça à cause de l'attitude de Lucifer envers moi ; ça a réveillé trop de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de mon être. Troublée par la simple attitude d'une âme maléfique. Je l'ai toujours su, que Lucifer était capable de toucher les êtres depuis le plus profond de leur âme. Je pensais que j'étais prête pour lui faire face, et supporter toute attitude qu'il aurait envers moi. Mais en fait, j'étais prête à tout, sauf à cela...

"Maëlle !"

Enfin, je daigne lever les yeux sur mon supérieur. Le Grand Vertu, le Grand Guérisseur, l'Ange Médecin... Le protecteur de l'air. Raphaël. Et, à nouveau, tu viens pour m'embrasser, et le contact de tes lèvres contre les miennes me procure un bien fou. Je me raccroche à ton baiser comme je me suis toujours raccrochée à toi. Et toi, tu en profites, je te reconnais bien là, Raphaël. Pas d'amour autre que celui de la chair entre nous, pas d'envie autre que celle d'oublier nos souffrances et nos malheurs. Rien d'autre.

"Maître Raphaël !"

Je le sens finir le baiser qu'il m'offre malgré l'appel de son assistante. Je m'abandonne toute entière à ce baiser rassurant, comme lui seul est capable d'en donner. Ses lèvres chaudes qui se pressent contre les miennes, et cette langue... Un délice, qui m'a depuis le début apporté l'oubli que je recherchais. La sensation d'être aimée, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je ne suis pas si différente des humains en fait. Et avoir vécu un moment avec eux aura fait ressortir ces sentiments de mon être.

Finalement, le médecin se redresse, comme si de rien n'était. Je me contente de passer une main dans mes cheveux noirs, et pose mon regard bleu clair sur Babiel.

"Maître Raphaël, Maëlle, regardez Asshiah !"

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Grâce à la magie des anges, nous pouvons voir cette boule lumineuse envahir la ville entière de Tokyo et commencer à tout détruire sur son passage. J'entends même le cri de Kira retentir jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas détruire le monde... Setsuna !!"

* * *

Héhé... à suivre... 


	4. Tome 4

Voilà le chapitre 4... Hm, rien d'extraordinaire à ajouter... Si ce n'est que le rôle de Maëlle commence à s'éclaircir un peu... ... D'ici deux ou trois tome, vous saurez à moitié qui elle est vraiment... j'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture

* * *

**Tome 4 :**

_**"Asshiah", le monde matériel.**_

_Acte 4 : Goodbye Mother_

C'est un rêve

Oui, c'est ça

Je fais un cauchemar...

Un cauchemar éclatant de vives couleurs

- Les mains jointes, envoyons au moins un

Dernier baiser à la planète bleue -

Asshiah... C'est à ta destruction que nous sommes en train d'assister... L'éveil de l'ange salvateur fait bien des dégâts. Tokyo est dans bien triste état, je ne pense pas que les survivants soient bien nombreux. Décidément... Ca y est, c'en est fini de la race humaine, pourtant je n'en sens pas de réelle satisfaction.

Soudain, la vue maintenue sur le monde matériel disparaît. Raphaël s'installe à nouveau dans son fauteuil et congédie son assistante.

"Tout cela est bien trop ennuyeux. Asshiah est détruite, la race humaine éteinte, tout le monde est content, surtout toi je pense, Maëlle. Non?"

"... Sans doute... Mais... Je trouve cela presque trop simple..."

Je sens brusquement une présence dans mon dos. Raphaël s'est encore levé de sa chaise, et m'enlace de ses bras sous ma poitrine. Son souffle effleure ma nuque, soulevant légèrement mes cheveux noirs d'ébène. Ses mains se promènent doucement sur mes seins ; il n'a jamais su attendre. Pas avec moi en tout cas, car je sais ce qu'il veut, il sait ce que je veux, il ne perd pas son temps en de vaines manoeuvres.

"Raphaël... C'est vraiment nécessaire?..."

"Je sens d'ici cette peine que tu dégages... Laisse-moi te réconforter, Maëlle... Pour te faire oublier tes peines..."

Je ne cherche même pas à lui résister. Je n'ai pas d'objection particulière à ce qu'il désire, autant me laisser emporter par le flot des plaisirs, et oublier tout ce que j'ai à oublier dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Ma tête repose sur ton épaule, ma gorge est entièrement dégagée, à la merci de tes multiples baisers ; tu dévores ma peau voracement, tes cheveux chatouillent mes épaules, ma nuque, parfois même mon visage. Mon épiderme réagit rapidement, je frissonne à chacune de tes caresses. Tes mains expertes me déshabillent, ou du moins commencent à le faire...

Je me retourne, me mets face à toi et t'embrasse goulûment. Oh, Raphaël, j'ai tellement besoin de ce réconfort, cet amour factice, que ni toi ni moi ne ressentons, ce plaisir capable de nous faire oublier jusqu'à la plus monstrueuse des souffrances. Je sens tes mains se poser derrière mes cuisses, que je soulève pour les amener autour de ta taille. Je me retrouve en un rien de temps allongée sur ton bureau, les jambes nouées autour de ton buste, tes lèvres parcourant lascivement ma gorge.

Comment expliquer que tu aies perdu ta chemise et ton pantalon, et que moi j'aie perdu mon tee-shirt échancré et mon jean?... Et même mon soutien-gorge ! Tu ne perds pas de temps ! ... Comme toujours... Je ne comprends que la moitié des évènements, entièrement livrée à ton bon vouloir, tant et si bien que je ne sens pas tes mains achever habilement de nous dévêtir. Par contre, je te sens te glisser en moi et aller et venir avec ardeur...

"Raphaël..."

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Tu gémis autant que moi, si ce n'est plus fort, de la sensation que te procurent nos hanches, soudées ensemble, se mouvant désormais dans un rythme endiablé. Enfin, tu te laisses aller en moi, tu me laisses atteindre ce plaisir salvateur, et nous reprenons notre souffle ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

Aucun mot n'est plus échangé entre nous. Un baiser pour nous dire au revoir, puis tu te rhabilles, je fais de même. Je m'apprête à sortir de son bureau, j'y ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Mais avant cela, une phrase, curieuse, passe mes lèvres :

"Dis-moi, Raphi... Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué l'éveil de l'ange salvateur?..."

"La mort d'une de ses proches... Je crois que c'est sa soeur, mais je ne suis pas sûr..."

Je me stoppe net. Sa soeur... Sara ! Non, Sara a été tuée ! A cet instant, Babiel entre à nouveau en trombe dans le cabinet, retrousse le nez à cause de l'odeur de transpiration qui subsiste - Raphaël ouvre aussitôt la fenêtre - et nous annonce que le temps a été légèrement remonté puis gelé en Asshiah. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Encore une apparition d'Adam Kadamon? A l'aide de la maîtrise que j'ai de l'eau, je matérialise une vision d'Asshiah au creux de ma main, et ne vois que Kira transpercer le coeur de Setsuna.

Bah, qu'est-ce que ça m'importe?... Sara est morte, et ça me fait bizarre. Cette sensation étrange... Ca me fait comme lorsque Ruri a été tuée... Ni une, ni deux, je sors du cabinet, les hurlements de Raphinou me suivent.

"Maëlle, où vas-tu?"

"En Hadès ! Il faut absolument que je vois l'une des âmes qui est là-bas !"

"Espèce de malade ! Aucun ange n'a le droit d'y aller, reviens ici !"

Je fais celle qui n'a rien entendu. Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut me dire. Si Sara est morte, je veux m'en assurer. Je vais de ce pas en Hadès, peu m'importe si c'est mon droit ou non. Je vais dans l'Hadès, direction l'arbre de l'univers, là où loge Uriel, ange protecteur de la Terre.

**GAME OVER**

**or**

**CONTINUE**

_**"Asshiah", le monde matériel - fin.**_

- Rebelle de la destruction et de la

Renaissance !

Ton ère est maintenant arrivée -

_**"Hadès", le monde des morts.**_

_Acte 1 : La jeune fille au masque_

"_"_Ma très belle et très chère femme, mon Eurydice tant aimée,

t'ai je donc perdue à jamais?_"_

Hadès et Perséphone, roi et reine du sombre Tartare, terre des trépassés,

sont charmés par le talent et la passion d'Orphée, le poète musicien ayant

perdu celle qu'il aimait. Et tous les habitants du royaume, figés, écoutent la

triste mélodie qui émane de la cithare du musicien inconsolable.

Touché par le chant mélancolique d'Orphée, Hadès prend en pitié cet homme et

lui permet de reprendre la route qui mène à la vie avec sa bien-aimée. Mais à

une condition... _"_Tant que tu n'auras pas passé les portes de mon royaume,

pas un seul regard e toi ne devra se poser sur ta bien-aimée. Si tu enfreins

ma loi, elle reviendra vers moi pour l'éternité_."_

Mais le voyage de retour est long, et orphée, assailli par le doute, voulant

savoir si son Eurydice le suit toujours, se retourne vers elle.

Eurydice, effrayée,n'a que le temps de se cacher le visage. Et tandis

qu'Orphée lui tend les bras, cherchant l'étreinte... Son Eurydice

est entraînée dans la terre et, poussant un dernier cri,

elle disparaît dans les ténèbres..."

**- ELLE DISPARAÎT DANS**

**LES TENEBRES -**

_"Tu veux cette âme?... Je te dois bien des choses, donc je veux bien te la concéder. Mais, fais attention toutefois à ne pas te faire prendre..."_

J'entre dans le domaine de l'Ange de la Pénitence. Et, comme à mon habitude, je déboule avec une discrétion qui m'est tout à fait naturelle.

"Salut les geeeeeeeeeeeeeens !"

Deux anges sont déjà là. Deux anges suprêmes. Mon Dieu, vous me gâtez ...

"Maëlle? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

"Bonjour Zahikel... Tu t'es remis de ton escapade en Asshiah?"

_"En Asshiah? Zahikel, tu ne deviendras jamais raisonnable?"_

"Ecoute Uriel..."

_"Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu es venue faire chez moi, Maëlle."_

Je plonge mon regard clair dans les yeux vert feuille de l'Ange protecteur de la terre. Uriel. Gardien de l'arbre de l'univers.

"J'ai une faveur à te demander. Une humaine est à ce qu'on m'a dit morte il y a peu de temps, et j'aimerais m'entretenir avec son âme."

_"Une humaine?... Une pécheresse, ou bien..."_

"Une âme qui aurait succombé à l'inceste?"

Mon regard se porte instantanément sur Zahikel. Comment sait-il? Je m'approche de lui et scrute ses yeux vides qui ne reflètent aucune image. Mes lèvres se délient, laissant passer une voix froide et sans émotion.

"Comment sais-tu cela?"

"Car je détiens en ma possession cette âme ; je viens de demander à Uriel de bien vouloir me la concéder."

Ils m'entraînent tous les deux dans une pièce adjacente, dans laquelle je peux voir une bulle d'eau, avec une âme sommeillant à l'intérieur. Sara. C'est elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je sens toujours cette présence d'eau autour d 'elle? Aurait-elle, comme je le pense, réellement un lien avec Gabriel?...

"S-sara?... Sara, tu m'entends?"

L'âme bouge légèrement, comme réagissant à mes propos. Elle est dans un sommeil profond dans l'attente de son jugement. Oh, Sara... Qui dit inceste, dit perdition éternelle d'une âme...

"Pourquoi la veux-tu Zahikel?"

"Je veux rencontrer l'Ange salvateur."

"Je vois... Au fait, Uriel, il est probablement en route pour ici. Le Glaive Divin lui a donné une mort momentanée pour lui permettre de venir chercher sa bien-aimée. Prépare-toi, mon ami."

"Moi j'vais vous laisser."

Zahikel esquisse un grand sourire insouciant comme lui seul sait les faire, et se barre avec l'âme de Sara sans plus de cérémonie. Hm... Je n'ajouterai rien, mais n'en penserai pas moins. Hein, Papy Zahikel...

_"Bon, Maëlle, que disais-tu à propos de l'ange salvateur?"_

"Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il porte l'âme d'Alexiel... Je sais tout de votre histoire, à tous les deux... Je te dis juste de te préparer à la recevoir, Uriel..."

Il reste silencieux un moment, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouve est toujours aussi fort, à ce que je vois. Pauvre ange...

"Par contre, je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu avais l'âme de Sara en ta possession..."

_"Pour faire un masque, pour Doll."_

"Doll?... Tu as donné un corps à l'une des âmes angéliques qui traînaient par là?"

_"Elle appartenait à une aspirante archange, morte pendant la destruction d'Asshiah. Je lui ai octroyé un corps et lui donné une deuxième chance, effaçant tous ses souvenirs, la rendant aussi pur qu'un agneau qui vient de naître. Ma petite Doll..."_

"... C'est pas un nom..."

Au moins, je sais maintenant ce qu'est devenue Kirieh. Réincarnée en Doll. Si elle témoigne autant de dévouement à Uriel qu'elle en témoignait à Rochel, elle vivra plus heureuse. Uriel est doux comme un agneau, tant qu'il ne porte pas son masque en tout cas... Tandis que Rochel... Hé mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce con !

"Uriel ! Lâche cette saleté immédiatement !"

Il se stoppe dans son mouvement, c'est déjà ça. Il est sur le point de mettre son masque, cette horreur qui le rend si mauvais et terrifiant.

"Tu sais quels effets a ce masque !"

_"Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter Alexiel. Maëlle, tu ne peux pas me comprendre, tu n'as jamais su ce qu'était l'amour, ma petite. Et d'un côté, je te souhaite de ne jamais le connaître. Si ce sentiment peut paraître merveilleux - ce qui est vrai - il peut aussi être celui qui fait le plus souffrir. Fais moi confiance."_

"Là n'est pas la question ! Tu peux bien faire face à ton passé, Uriel ! Accepte toi, toi et tes choix ! Un choix ne doit être fait que dans l'optique où tu es sûr de n'en éprouver aucun regret ! Je l'ai toujours dit, sinon c'est une contrainte ! Uriel !"

_"Je fais ce choix de mettre le persona. Je ne le regretterai pas."_

"Et si tu le tue à cause de l'influence de ce masque de malheur !"

_"... Qui ne risque rien n'a rien. Je prends le risque, Maëlle."_

J'y crois pas. Il met le persona et moi je le regarde faire, impuissante. Finalement, la tête baissée, je m'assieds sur le sol et attends l'arrivée de Setsuna. Il est certain qu'il viendra ici, surtout si Enn'rao lui indique qu'Uriel est venu chercher l'âme de Sara. Le tout est de savoir quand il va arriver, et dans quel état il va finir si l'Uriel sadique s'éveille. Je ne souhaiterais à personne de devoir se mesurer à cette face de la personnalité de l'Ange de la Pénitence.

"Au fait, Uriel... Ta poupée... Elle est où?"

_"Les goules sont agitées ce soir... Certains visiteurs venant de loin semblent se diriger vers la porte des Enfers... Mais le destin de ceux ui s'aventurent à violer mon sanctuaire et nuire à ma tranquilité... Est d'être dévoré par les goules... Et même si la fortune leur sourit et leur permet malgré tout d'arriver à bon port... Ils seront de toute façon dévorés par le dragon de l'arche de l'univers ! ... Tu es du même avis, je suppose?"_

Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette question, bien que je comprenne ce changement soudain de son comportement. Mais la question prend tout son sens lorsque j'entends une voix, derrière moi, qui répond "Oui mon maître". Je me retourne et n'ai que le temps de voir une silhouette quitter les lieux. Serait-ce la petite Doll dont il m'avait parlé?

Il n'en faut pas plus que mon désarroi pour le faire éclater d'un rire sinistrement clair, qui reflète tout le sadisme mis en relief par le persona. Il est terrifiant comme ça... Uriel... L'une des seules personnes à m'avoir jamais acceptée telle que j'étais. Moi, qui ne suis pas un ange... Puis, soudain, et sans comprendre pourquoi, il se tourne vers moi avec sa faux et m'attaque.

Si, en fait, je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que je suis une pécheresse dans l'âme, et qu'il doit me punir. Je l'esquive rapidement, essayant de lui faire oublier les mauvaises pensées que lui insuffle le persona.

"Uriel, ça n'a pas de sens... Cesse un peu..."

_"Un pécheur n'a pas lieu de venir troubler la quiétude de cette place !"_

Je vois à nouveau cette faux s'abattre sur moi ; il ne me laisse plus le choix. Ma mitaine vient entourer ma main gauche, la Lame du Néant apparaît et je pare son attaque, le désarmant en criant son nom. La faux attérit quelques mètres plus loin, lui gît sur le sol, me regardant d'un visage sans expression.

"Uriel, arrête un peu ! Je ne suis pas l'une des âmes en peine que tu dois juger, j'ai été claire !"

Il ne répond pas. Son regard ne reflète rien d'autre que de la haine et de la colère. Je sais que s'il s'énerve vraiment, je n'en mènerais pas loin. J'ai beau pouvoir bénficier de la protection de la source cachée au coeur de l'Hadès, lui aura droit à celle de l'arbre de l'univers, et l'élément de la terre étant plus présent que celui de l'eau, je n'en mènerai pas large, et m'épuiserai plus facilement... Donc, je dois éviter au maximum le conflit avec lui...

"Uriel ! Réponds-moi ! J'ai été claire?!"

_"... Les âmes pécheresses subiront tôt ou tard mon courroux. Tu ne fais que retarder le moment où tu brûleras dans les flammes de l'enfer..."_

"Mais oui... Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser cela..."

Je relève mon épée et la pose sur mon épaule, pommeau dans la main, mitaine toujours au poste. Il se redresse et me fixe de son regard ni sombre, ni clair, puis finalement s'éloigne. J'entends un cri douloureux, et devine qu'il est allé voir Nidhogg. Cette goule à qui il a octroyé un corps de dragon. Ah lala, Uriel... Comment pourra-t-on un jour te faire accepter tes erreurs, et te faire comprendre que c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on avance?

Toujours est-il que je me retrouve toute seule, moi, du coup. Plus de Sara, de Zahikel, d'Uriel, ni même de cette petite Doll dont il vient de me parler. Bon, ben on va aller dehors. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais empêcher Setsuna de voir Uriel dans cet état... Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aider des humains, ou de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais... Mais si Uriel en finit avec l'âme d'Alexiel, il le regrettera encore plus qu'il ne regrette déjà le châtiment qu'il lui a infligé. Je commence à me demander si les anges ne sont pas plus stupides que les humains...

Je m'envole jusqu'à la falaise qui surplombe Yggdrasil. Un léger vent commence à souffler, soulevant ma chevelure d'ébène. Hm?... Raphaël? Tu es inquiet?... Hm, je comprends ta demande. Tu veux que je retourne en Rakiah, que je quitte le monde des morts. Tu sais combien y risquent les anges qui viennent troubler la 'quiétude de ce lieu' comme dirait l'Ange de la Pénitence... Mais le plus intéressant se déroule ici pour le moment, mon cher Raphi... Peut-être trouveras-tu dans cette histoire de quoi tuer ton éternel ennui...

Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je vais pas rester éternellement ici, si j'dois empêcher Uriel de s'attaquer à Setsuna, autant aller directement à la rencontre de cet incapable. Je commence à m'enfoncer dans la forêt noire qui s'étend ici. C'est assez étrange, quand même. Depuis qu'Alexiel a subi le châtiment de la réincarnation, cette forêt de la mort n'a pas changé ; on aurait pourtant pu penser que l'arrivée de l'Ange protecteur de la terre y changerait quelque chose, mais ta peine était trop forte pour que tu ne fasses revivre ces plantes... Pff... Existe-t-il au moins une race d'être qui vaille la peine de vivre? Toutes vivent dans la souffrance, toutes sont incapables de vivre simplement. Tabous, limitations, sentiments... Que ce soit les humains, les anges ou les démons, ils sont tous faibles... Et moi qui ne suis aucun des trois... Je ne pense pas être plus forte... Mais j'espère bien être moins stupide qu'eux. C'est pas moi qui me laisserais manipuler par mes sentiments, en tout cas, ça non...

J'entends soudainement un cri inhumain retentir derrière moi, cri qui me sort de mes pensées. Une goule. Attirée par l'odeur et la force astrale que je dois dégager, elle est pas ici pour faire ami-ami je pense... Non, toi tu veux me bouffer... Bon, j'savais que j'faisais bien de garder mon épée dans les mains. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre une apparence quelconque pour me destabiliser et lui assène un violent coup de ma lame, tant et si bien que sa force est aspirée, puis sublimée par mon arme et mes pouvoirs. Cette lame du néant est à la base une épée démoniaque, assoifée de sang, permettant de détruire tout ce qu'elle touche. Mais ma nature particulière me permet de la dompter et d'en changer l'usage. Je me contente de m'emparer des âmes pour les sublimer ; il faut vraiment que je sois en colère ou que je haïsse mon adversaire pour que j'offre l'âme de ce dernier au néant. C'est notamment le sort que je réserve à Lucifer...

Je tombe finalement sur deux zigotos,qui sont en train de discuter de leur... Comportement vis à vis des femmes?! ... L'un dit qu'il pourrait frapper une femme s'il venait à s'y attacher, et l'autre explique que l'on ne doit pas s'empêcher d'aimer... Oo... Dans un lieu pareil, discuter de cela me semble déplacé au possible... Ceci dit, je ne savais pas que Setsuna était accompagné. Ils ont l'air de se connaître tous les deux... Ils en finissent par se disputer, Setsuna finit avec une étrange cape sur la tête, et l'autre s'éloigne. Je ne fais pas attention à lui, il ne réprésente aucun intérêt pour moi... Je suis davantage intriguée par le frère de Sara. Même si son pote est plutôt à mon goût.

Le réveil de l'ange salvateur a bien eu lieu, les humains auraient été détruits par son éveil sans l'intervention d'Adam Kadamon, mais c'est un jeune homme qui n'a rien à voir avec Alexiel que je vois là. Ah ça, pour rien à voir avec Alexiel, j'suis sûre que je lui ressemble plus que lui. Ainsi, que dois-je en penser? Tu ne veux pas te réveiller, retrouver ta conscience d'antan? ... Je comprends, mais j'aurais tellement voulu te revoir, Alex... Comme tant d'autre... Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a inculqué la plupart de mes valeurs. Jusqu'à la maîtrise d'une arme. Et aujourd'hui, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je ne te reverrai plus. Jamais. Adieu, Alex.

Mon aversion pour les humains ne m'empêche pas de m'approcher de Setsuna, qui a un mouvement de recul en me voyant.

"En-encore une goule ! Mais c'est pas vrai, elles prennent toutes l'apparence de quelqu'un que je connaissais pour mieux me piéger ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois !"

Il s'empare de la croix - qui permet d'absorber les énergies spectrales et astrales - laissée par l'autre crétin, et m'attaque. Mais c'est pas vrai, s'ils s'y mettent tous, j'vais encore devoir en tuer en guise d'exemple ! Mais bon, il a beau être la réincarnation d'Alexiel, il n'en mène pas large, une esquive et il se retrouve par terre, la croix à dix bons mètres de lui. J'ai amené mon sabre sous sa gorge, il est pâle comme un linge.

"Tu te trouves vraiment que j'ai la tronche d'une goule?"

"Peut-être pas, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu sois notre alliée."

Cette voix, je la connais ! Ce n'est pas celle de Setsuna, mais celle de 'jouet n°2' de Rochel ! Comment il s'appelait déjà?

"K-kato?... C'est ça?"

"Ouais, j't'ai d'jà vue aussi, quand j'étais encore vivant. J'pensais pas que toi aussi, t'étais bizarre, comme cet abruti. Dire que j'avais pensé à te draguer, bonnasse comme t'es..."

L'enfoiré ! S'il n'avait pas cette croix dans mon dos, prêt à absorber mon énergie astrale au moindre geste suspect, j'aurais réduit son âme à néant(). Mais bon.

"... Donc, selon toi, je dois être considérée comme une ennemie? Sympathique.."

"Te fous pas d'moi ! T'es quoi exactement?!"

Il ne me reste que la surprise face à un crétin pareil. Sans plus attendre, sachant que son arme est toujours pointée dans mon dos, je déploie mes ailes noires, qui le repoussent à dix mètres de moi. Sa croix maudite est partie avec lui, et sans plus attendre, je prends mon envol, le surplombe et pointe l'extrémité de ma lame sous sa gorge. Il bouge plus, c'est le bon point.

"Si j'étais là pour vous détruire, j'aurais agi ainsi dès le départ, et vous ne vous seriez même pas aperçus que j'étais là."

Mes pieds entrent à nouveau en contact avec le sol, je passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs et range mes ailes noires entre mes omoplates.

"Bon. Convaincus?"

Setsuna se relève, Kato l'imite, mal assuré, mais aussi vexé : j'l'ai un peu humilié .

"T'es quoi au juste? Un ange déchu?"

"... Ca t'regarde pas. Je ne suis pas un ange, de un, et de deux, je suis au service du choeur angélique des Vertus."

"Ben t'es un ange avec des ailes noires alors !"

"T'es bouché ! J'suis pas un ange !"

Je ne reprends contenance qu'en me rendant compte que mes ailes sombres sont à nouveau sorties, que mon aura est en partie en train d'errer autour de nous, et que mon sabre le menace sous la gorge. Voilà, il m'a mise en colère. Quand comprendront-ils que chuis pas un ange ! Je suis différente de tous, j'suis la seule à appartenir à la race à laquelle j'appartiens ! J'ai envie d'en finir avec ce sale type, de le donner en proie au néant. Ma lame répercute mon humeur, et se met à vibrer sous l'influence de ma colère naissante. Elle est prête à libérer son pouvoir, et je ne donne pas cher de la peau de cet homme lorsqu'elle entrera en contact avec son corps ectoplasmique.

Setsuna s'approche de moi, et je le sens traverser mon épaule de sa main. Ma colère s'envole pour laisser place à l'amusement, et je remets la lame du néant sur mon épaule.

"Mon corps est fait de chair. Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, Setsuna."

Il se recule, et me regarde, craintif. Mes ailes sont toujours en train de m'entourer, et c'est vrai qu'elles sont loin d'être rassurantes. Avec un léger sourire, je les rentre dans mon corps, et m'efforce de diminuer l'intensité de mon aura. Faudrait pas que je les traumatise non plus.

"Maëlle... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?... Je savais pas que tu étais... Enfin, si je savais que tu faisais partie des personnes intéressées par Alexiel, mais je ne pensais pas te trouver ici... Kira-sempaï..."

"Je me moque de ton sempaï. Si je suis ici, c'est pour te prévenir d'un danger que tu vas devoir affronter, Setsu. Le gardien de la porte des Enfers est dans un état tout sauf commode aujourd'hui. Tu vas devoir l'affronter, et, fais-moi confiance, tu vas en baver."

"Et moi, j'suis quoi?!" Hurle Kato.

"Toi ? Oh, excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à oublier les détails sans importance..."

"Que...?"

Il met un temps à comprendre le sens de mes mots et se met à fulminer, sans oser m'attaquer de peur de finir en bouillie.

"Quic'estqu'elletraitededétailsansimportance..."

"C'est pas l'tout, les jeuns, mais si vous chercher le gardien de la porte des Enfers, c'est par là !"

Je leur indique la direction dans laquelle se trouve Yggdrasil, et immédiatement, les deux hommes s'y précipitent, me laissant en retrait. Je ne les suis pas. Pas tout de suite. Il me faut un certain temps pour que je me mette en route. Ils doivent déjà être arrivés. Le vent se met à nouveau à souffler. Tu veux que je rentres, Raphi, je le sais bien. Mais pas encore. Oh, non. Je pense que je vais rester ici au moins jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que la rencontre en le p'tit Setsu et Uriel se soit bien passée. Soulage-toi avec une de tes patientes en attendant. Moi, je cherche à tuer l'ennui d'une autre manière. Je sens que je découvre de nouvelles choses depuis que je les connais, ces fous d'humains. Tu sais, Raphaël, moi aussi, je suis inquiète. Inquiète pour Sara. Que Zahikel compte-t-il faire de son âme? Rencontrer l'ange salvateur, certes, mais que va-t-il faire une fois que cela se sera produit? Mais bon, avant cela, il faudra qu'il triomphe face à l'ange de la terre...

Bonne chance, Setsuna. Face à Uriel et son persona, tu en auras besoin.

* * *

Voilà... Un tite review? Siouplait? 


	5. Tome 5

Voilà mon chapitre cinq. J'ai un reviewer fidèle, que j'aime beaucoup, c'est gentil de me laisser des review, je suis très touchée, merci, merci... Bon, la suite? Hm, le rôle de Maëlle s'éclaircit... Ou devient-il plus confus? Bouhahahaha...

Bah, à vous de voir... Encore un ou deux petits chapitres et vous saurez exactement qui elle est... Enfin, à moitié

* * *

**Tome 5 :**

_**"Hadès", le monde des morts.**_

_Acte 2 : Uriel, l'ange de la terre_

Je m'avance tranquillement entre les branchages, me débarrassant d'une goule de temps à autres. Hm, même en dissimulant mon aura, elles arrivent à me trouver pour vouloir assouvir la soif de leur coeur asséché. Pauvres créatures... Vous, anges déchus à qui on a coupé les ailes... Quel triste sort est le vôtre...

Je m'approche lentement de l'arbre de l'univers, je le sais car je sens la présence d'eau de la source. J'entends des éclats de voix, ceux d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'années à première vue. Que raconte-t-elle?

"Ah ah ah, ce que tu peux être bête ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut tenir tête à un persona !"

Je décide de m'approcher, suffisament pour voir la scène, mais pas assez pour être vue. La fille qui vient de prononcer ces mots a un visage qui m'est diablement familier... Sara ! ... Elle a le même visage, de longs cheveux noirs, et un sourire radieux. Ce doit être la poupée, Doll, dont Uriel m'avait parlé, celle qui est sortie lorsqu'il a commencé à délirer à cause du persona.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à la scène me fait comprendre la situation. Kato, au sol, porte un persona, fourni vraisemblablement par la petite Doll, et Setsuna est tout perdu de devoir affronter cette fille qui possède le visage de sa soeur. Pendant les paroles de la petite, je m'avance,et sors de ma cachette. C'est plus que je n'en peux tolérer. Uriel, tes personas sont trop nocifs, je te l'ai toujours dit.

Setsuna tente de toucher le corps de Doll, en vain.

"C'est inutile. Mon corps est fait... De chair... C'est un cadeau de mon maître. C'est pourquoi toi, qui est un corps ectoplasmique, tu n'arriveras qu'à passer au travers..."

Setsuan, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Ce n'est pas Sara. Et cette gamine baigne encore dans l'ignorance, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est la vie, la douleur de perdre un être cher. Elle en connaît encore moins que moi dans le domaine des sentimants humains. Et bien sûr, elle utilise ce point faible pour toi, son point fort, cette ressemblance avec ta petite soeur.

"Setsunaaaaaaa ! Ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas Sara !"

Tu entends vaguement mon appel, mais, puisque cette poupée se sert de Kato, c'est lui que tu dois affronter. Sale petite peste mécanique. Tu vas voir ce que c'est de jouer avec les gens.

"Hého, la petite ! Doll !"

Elle se retourne, soustraite au spectacle que lui offrent les deux esprits.

"... Vous... Qui êtes-vous?... Vous étiez chez mon maître, tout à l'heure, non?"

Je ne réponds pas, m'avance à grands pas jusqu'à elle, et lui colle une gifle dont elle se souviendra longtemps. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui aurais tranché la gorge. Mais Uriel me massacrerait d'avoir ainsi traiter sa création. Elle reste étourdie un moment, surprise, et c'est ce moment que Setsuna choisit pour secouer son ami. Kato finit par se rebeller contre le persona. Là, il m'épate, Uriel lui-même n'arrive pas à lutter contre ses masques...

Ces humains sont vraiments étonnants. Il n'hésite pas à se transpercer lui-même de la croix, son énergie est aspirée par cette dernière. C'est la fin pour lui. Sacrifié pour Setsuna, l'ange salvateur. Et Doll ne comprend pas. Elle pensait qu'ils se haïssaient, puisqu'ils se disputaient en permanence. Et, enfin, le gamin comprend qu'il ne s'agit pas de Sara. Ses ailes sortent, sa peine est palpable. Mais, ce n'est pas sa confrontation avec Doll qui attire mon attention désormais. Non, je sens une autre présence. Plus forte.

**- Uriel -**

Il est là, il arrive, je le sens. Setsuna, oublie cette petite ignorante, et prépare-toi plutôt au combat qui t'attend... On peut le voir par cette manifestation des racines de l'arbre qui protègent Doll. C'est son oeuvre. Il est là, Setsuna...

"Oh... Maître... Aidez moi... Maître Uriel !"

Uriel et son persona. L'ange salvateur ne sera sans doute pas de taille à lutter. Quoique. La haine qu'Alexiel doit éprouver envers lui à cause du maléfice qu'il lui a lancé doit être forte, et doit certainement se manifester par de la colère chez le p'tit Setsu. L'Ange de la Pénitence rend le visage à son propriétaire, puisque Doll l'avait perdu, et enfin, il se tourne vers son adversaire. Il ne m'a pas vue, et c'est tant mieux.

_"Es-tu prêt visiteur? Tu as perturbé le sommeil de la forêt des morts et humilié ma petite Doll. Sans compter que la peine est lourde pour celui qui trouble la tranquillité de l'arbre de l'univers..."_

Les voilà qui échangent des propos de pure politesse, enfin presque, et enfin, la bataille entre eux s'engage. Il n'y aura donc jamais d'autre solution? Les anges sont toujours en train de se battre, ils sont parfois pires que les démons !

Setsuna est en nette position d'infériorité... Et oui, mon p'tit Setsu, les racines de l'abre protègent leur maître, tu ne l'atteindra pas aussi facilement. Mais Uriel, lui, a réussi à blesser l'ange salvateur, et à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, il se retrouve pris au piège, plus aucun moyen pour lui d'échapper au courroux de l'Ange de la Pénitence.

_"Laisse-moi fendre en deux ta misérable conscience ! Je vais t'apprendre ce que mérite un minable humain, une vermine telle que toi, lorsqu'il ose s'attaquer à nous !! Tu vas racheter ta faute... En laissant la mort emporter ton âme !"_

Il lève sa faux, prête à s'abattre sur le jeune homme. Je me déplace aussi rapidement que possible, je dois intercepter son attaque ! Je dois absolument intercepter son attaque !

Un tintement métallique se fait entendre. Ma lame du néant est entré en contact avec la lame d'Uriel. je suis entre lui et Setsuna, légèrement courbée en avant, ma main droite tenant le pommeau de l'épée, la gauche retenant la lame. Ma force physique est loin d'égaler la sienne, et je me devrais d'utiliser ma force astrale si cela continue ainsi. Mais là, c'est Nidhogg, le dragon, qui pousse un cri, détournant l'attention d'Uriel. Sentant le jeune garçon derrière moi réagir, je m'écarte, et il lance son dernier assaut sur l'Ange de la terre.

Il enfonce un morceau de je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'abdomen de son adversaire, prend l'avantage, et s'apprête maintenant à lancer la dernièire attaque. Non, Setsuna, ne le tue pas, tu n'imagines pas les conséquences d'un tel geste !

Ce n'est pas moi qui m'interpose ; je manque de temps pour cela. Non, c'est Doll qui se place entre son maître et Setsuna, priant, suppliant ce dernier de lui laisser la vie sauve. Je rajoute, bien entendu, mon grain de sel.

"Baisse cette arme, Setsu. Si tu élimines cet ange, un déséquilibre entre les éléments s'établira et entraînera la destruction de cette planète qui a déjà été sauvée une fois par Adam Kadamon. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas risquer une seconde fois de la détruire par ta faute?"

C'est à ce moment là que j'entends un bruit de verre brisé. Me retournant, je vois que le persona d'Uriel s'est brisé en mil éclats, et que mon supérieur est tout troublé de se retrouver face à Alexiel. Porter ce masque provoque une perte de mémorie momentanée, de ce fait, Uriel ne se rappellera pas tout de suite qu'il a mis le persona par peur d'affronter à nouveau Alexiel.

Uriel, l'ange de la

confession et de la

mort, bourreau sans

scrupule, jugeant les

âmes pécheresses qui

ont profané la voie de

Dieu en les envoyant

en Enfers

On dit qu'il

suspend les

pécheurs par la

langue puis les jette

cruellement dans

"le feu éternel"

Uriel signifiant

"le feu de Dieu",

ce feu est celui

de l'Enfer

La verdure s'empare soudain des alentours. Stupéfaite, je ne peux qu'admirer l'étendue de plantes se métamorphoser en une superbe forêt luxuriante, débordant de fleurs et arbres en tous genres. Je vois que notre ange salvateur n'en crois pas ses yeux lui non plus, il a l'air complètement abasourdi par le comportement changeant d'Uriel. Il a enfin retrouvé sa sérennité, ses pouvoirs se mettent doucement en action pour rendre à cette nature l'aspect qu'elle avait perdu.

Autre fait duquel s'étonne le frère de Sara, c'est que l'on peut entendre la voix de l'Ange de la terre sans pour autant qu'il ne parle. Ah oui, j'en suis tellement accoutumée que j'ai tendance à oublier ce détail. Je reste pour le moment de côté, jusqu'à ce que j'entende parler de moi.

_"... Même Nidhogg qui est pourtant sauvage... a l'air de t'apprécier... Il le fallait pour qu'il hurle et détourne ainsi mon attention... Tu peux aussi remercier Maëlle, sans qui tu ne serais plus qu'une âme brûlant en Enfer à l'heure où je te parle..."_

Setsuna déglutit difficilement et me remercie avec un ton complètement désemparé. Je pense qu'il doute toujours de mon rôle dans cette histoire... Suis-je du côté de Rochel, avec lui et son sempaï, du côté des anges, de celui des démons?... Il comprendra tôt ou tard que je ne suis qu'une tierce personne qui n'a pas grand chose à faire dans cette histoire... J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de n'en être qu'une simple spectatrice... Bah... Moi, tant que je peux tuer Lucifer, ça me convient...

Tiens, j'entends Setsuna hurler à nouveau... Faudrait vraiment que je perde cette habitude de plonger à tout bout de champ dans mes pensées et de divaguer toute seule, j'rate les trois quarts des évènements avec cette foutue manie... Bon voyons où ils en sont, nos deux cocos... Uriel vient de créer un chemin dans la source de l'univers grâce aux racines d'Yggdrasil, pour permettre à Setsuna d'entrer dans sa demeure.

_"Allez, Doll, dépêche-toi..."_

"Doll ne te répondra pas, mon grand. Elle a l'air de plus être opérationnelle..." J'entends ma propre voix parler sans que je ne la contrôle, il m'arrive, comme ça, de débiter des phrases par réflexe. M'enfin.

_"Doll !!"_

"Que lui est-il arrivé?"

_"... Ah, je vois, elle a trop abusé et sa force motrice ne répond plus."_

En même temps qu'Uriel s'empare du corps sans vie de la petite Doll, il explique à Setsuna qu'il existe un moyen de sauver Kato. Setsuna a du mal à y croire, je le comprends, mais il doit faire confiance à Uriel. Il pourra ainsi ramener son ami, ce crétin d'humain à deux balles, qui ne mérite pas tant que ça de vivre... Mais bon, c'est mon opinion, elle n'intéresse personne... C'est pour ça que je la garde pour moi...

Nous entrons dans la demeure de l'Ange de la Pénitence, mais je n'écoute pas ce que dit son locataire. Bah... Il est certainement en train de lui expliquer le mécanisme de Doll, et peut-être même de Sara... Alors qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?! Je sais déjà tout cela, alors...

"Hyaaah !! Me serais-je encore arrêtée !? Pardonnez-moi, je vais sur le champ préparer le thé !!"

Voilà Doll qui vient de s'éveiller. Elle était vraiment obligée de pousser un cri aussi aigu? J'ai mal aux oreilles maintenant, c'est horrible... Et Uriel ouvre la chambre rouge, celle où était enfermée Sara. Je n'avais pas vu cette boîte, tout à l'heure... en même temps, Zahikel ne voulait que son corps spirituel, donc ça se comprend que j'ai pu la voir en tant que pur esprit... M'enfin, j'm'en fous, pourquoi j'men fais moi?

Et voilà Setsuna au courant de l'endroit dans lequel est séquestrée Sara. Le royaume céleste, aux mains de Papy Zahikel. Bon, moi, j'préfère accompagner Doll, qui va préparer le thé ramené par le maître des trônes. Elle s'y affaire avec tant d'amour et d'affection... Elle est aussi dévouée envers Uriel que cette aspirante archange devait l'être pour Rochel... Pauvre ange... Méritait-elle vraiment une telle fin?

"Vous préférez un tarte aux pommes ou aux framboises?"

"Hm?"

Sortie de mes pensées, je ne peux que fixer Doll de mon regard clair. Elle-même m'observe avec un air interrogatif. Puis, elle s'approche de moi et me pose une autre question :

"Vous... Vous êtes aussi un ange majeur, non? Vous avez le même genre de boucle d'oreille que mon maître..."

"Oui, mais je n'appartiens pas au même ordre..."

"Alors, pourquoi vous possédez aussi cette autre boucle? N'est-elle pas le symbole du démon?"

Elle touche mon pentacle du bout des doigts, l'air craintif. Il doit lui rester des connaissances du temps où elle était aspirante... Oui, c'est tout à fait le genre de phrase qu'aurait pu dire un aspirant archange. Je lui souris, mais je devine que ce sourire doit être douloureux. Je le vois dans son regard.

"Le symbole du démon..." Ma main passe dans ses cheveux noirs ; elle est légèrement plus grande que moi, mais elle a vraiment l'air d'un enfant, pure et innocente... "Oui... En quelque sorte... Mais je ne suis pas un démon..."

"Vous ne disiez pas à mon maître que vous n'étiez pas un ange?... Vous n'êtes ni ange, ni démon, ni humaine puisque vous êtes ici avec un corps de chair et que vous possédez des ailes..."

Mon regard s'agrandit. Bordel, elle est pas bête cette petite... Je lui souris de plus belle, et réponds d'une voix à demi-éteinte.

"Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Doll... C'est trop complexe.."

"Bon, alors, vous préférez une tarte aux framboises, ou une tarte aux pommes?"

Je reste pantoise quelques secondes. Elle est passé d'un sujet de conversation à l'autre en un rien de temps. Quel être assez étrange... décidément... Elle est nettement plus agréable que ne l'était cette Kirieh...

"Framboises... C'est toujours meilleur, les fruits rouges..."

"Je m'y atèle tout de suite !"

Et je la vois s'affairer à préparer et le thé et la tarte en un temps record, ce qui me laisse une fois de plus sans voix. Cette gamine n'a pas fini de me surprendre, j'en suis persuadée...

"Ooh Vous n'en voulez pas? C'est un visiteur venu de très loin qui nous a rapporté ce thé de la planète terre !"

"Ecoute..."

Je suis sur le point d'éclater de rire. Assise aux côté d'Uriel, devant ma tasse de thé et ma part de tarte, je contemple Setsuna s'énerver de l'ignorance de Doll, qui ne comprend pas qu'il ne puisse ingurgiter quoi que ce soit de liquide ou de solide... Surtout que ce thé, il le connais bien... Il vient de la ville où Zahikel l'a trouvé...

Tiens, Uriel se montre plus explicite qu'avant quant à la responsabilité de Zahikel au sujet de la possession de l'âme de la gourdasse de service , et lui explique aussi comment sauver Kato. Là, il sera seul. Personne ne pourra l'aider. Mais il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne s'en sorte pas...

Il se prépare à entrer dans le monde spirituel de Kato, alors qu'Uriel lui explique comment procéder.

"Bonne chance, Setsuna."

Il se retourne et me sourit, avant que son corps ectoplasmique ne se matérialise sous une autre forme, entre les mains d'Uriel.

_"D'après la malédiction que j'ai moi-même prononcée... Tu mourras une infinité de fois !! Aaah ah ah ah ah !!"_

On dirait que le persona agit toujours sur lui... Bon sang, c'est pas bon, il va être capable de le tuer ! Bordel, c'est pas que je m'en fasse pour ce maudit messie, mais il ne doit pas se laisser gérer par ses mauvaises pensées ! Uriel !

_"Je te tiens... Je te tiens pour l'éternité, Alexiel ! Enfin tu es entre mes mains !! "_

Il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose... Il va pas tarder à invoquer sa faux, donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à invoquer mon épée... Non, Uriel... Ma main se contracte, puis se relâche lorsque je sens ma mitaine qui s'est matérialisée autour... La lame du néant se glisse contre ma paume...

_"...Et maintenant que je te tiens... Je pourrais te garder à jamais pour moi tout seul !! Je ne te partagerais avec personne d'autre !!"_

"Uriel !"

Mon arme rencontre la sienne, mais la trajectoire est tout juste déviée. Heureusement que je suis intervenue, car la faux se plante à quelques centimètres de la sphère contenant le monde spirituel de Kato et l'esprit de Setsuna. Le bruit a alerté Doll, qui s'avance vers nous en criant le nom de son maître. Ce dernier se relève, tremblant de peur de lui-même...

_"Malheur... Il reste en moi des mauvaises pensées du persona !? Tel que ce désir de tuer Alexiel ..."_

Je vois malgré moi cet ange, cet ange majeur tant redouté s'effondrer sous le repenti, sous le manque de contrôle qu'il a de lui-même...

_"Ce sentiment de haine hideux qui habite mon coeur... Est-il si fort qu'il puisse prendre possession de moi ?!! Cela m'effraie... De me voir ainsi !"_

Doll, inquiète, reste à ses côtés, alors que moi-même reste en retrait. Uriel... C'est la première fois que je te vois tant désemparé, complètement en train de perdre tes moyens...

_"Alexiel a toujours été la plus forte ! Elle a toujours affronté le danger de face, sans jamais se retourner... Je souhaite qu'elle... Puisse sortir son ami de son monde spirituel... Ce jeune homme enfermé dans le cocon de sa face sombre..."_

Je congédie Doll d'un geste de la main, je vais m'occuper de lui. Il faut que je remette ses pendules à l'heure, il sera peut-être plus enclin à m'écouter désormais. La poupée s'exécute, et me voici seule avec l'Ange des Morts. Je m'assieds sur le sol, dos contre cet étrange création qui tient le monde spirituel du blond décoloré. Je prends une posture nonchalente - au diable la pudeur, je l'ai toujours dit - relevant une jambe en la pliant, le coude sur le genou, la tête rejetée en arrière, contre la matière qui constitue cet étrange meuble.

"Ecoute, Uriel... Ce masque, le persona... Tu ne dois plus le mettre... Je serais même d'avis que tu détruises tout ceux que tu as en ta possession."

Il relève la tête, et me regarde avec un regard surpris. Je ne me démonte pas et continue mon discours.

"De plus, tu devrais te mettre dans le crâne que, même s'il est sa réincarnation, Setsuna n'est pas Alexiel. Uriel... Accepte tes erreurs... La vie serait tellement triste si nous étions tous des êtres parfaits ne commettant jamais d'erreur... C'est en cela que je plains l'ermite sacré... Et que je comprends en même temps qu'il se soit isolé... Ce doit être tellement contraignant d'être parfait..."

Son regard se plisse, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et ben voilà ! Il reprend ses esprits on dirait... C'est pas trop tôt !

_"Tu as raison, Maëlle... Je... Je dois absolument me reprendre... Je pense que je vais demander à ce... cet ange salvateur de bien vouloir juger mon âme."_

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis !"

Je suis toujours assise, mais mon visage s'est relevé, et je fixe l'Ange de la Pénitence droit dans les yeux.

"_C'est mon choix. Et mon péché. Et c'est à la personne qui l'a subi de me juger. Et pas d'objection, Maëlle. Respecte mes choix s'il te plait."_

Je clos mes lèvres que je venais d'ouvrir, prête à lancer une nouvelle réplique. Mon regard se glace, et je fixe maintenant Uriel avec froideur. Il en sourit.

_"Ah lala, Maëlle... Quoi que tu puisses en dire, tu ressembles énormément à ton père et à ta mère... Calme comme elle, imperturbable comme lui..."_

Je suis prise d'un sursaut et, immédiatement, je m'empare du col de l'ange, le forçant à se baisser en mettant son visage à ma hauteur. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'on me fasse de telles remarques...

"Ecoute, Uriel... Ne t'avise plus jamais de me dire ça... Certes, je suis différente des autres, dans la mesure où j'ai des parents..."

_"... Dans la mesure où tu as eu la chance d'avoir des parents, Maëlle. Aucun ange autre que toi n'a pu jouir de l'affection de ses parents sans que ces derniers n'aient les ailes coupées."_

"Tu parles d'affection ! C'est sûr que j'étais un enfant aimé ! J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance aux mains des blouses blanches, c'est ça que tu appelles une chance !"

La revoilà, cette douleur dont j'ai toujours essayé de me débarrasser. Uriel vient de l'éveiller à nouveau, et j'ai envie de pleurer.

**Flash-back**

_"Cette enfant n'est pas normale..."_

_"Pourquoi ses parents n'ont-ils pas subi le châtiment de la perte des ailes?"_

_Une enfant assise dans le coin d'une pièce, sans qu'on n'y fasse attention. Elle sanglotait en silence, écoutant malgré tout les propos qui étaient tenus à son sujet, comme si elle n'était pas présente._

_"Il paraîtrait qu'il s'agit d'anges majeurs..."_

_"Son existence elle-même est une honte pour les choeurs angéliques !"_

_"Elle n'a pas lieu d'exister !"_

_"Céature diabolique !"_

_"Souillure !"_

_"Enfant maudite !"_

_"Oeuvre du démon !"_

_"Fille impure !"_

_"Tu n'es pas un ange !"_

_L'enfant se retrouvait maintenant coincée dans son coin, entourée par des anges qui l'observaient avec haine. Les blouses blanches n'étaient pas là, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils soient là, à tenter des expériences sur elle ; eux, au moins, leur but n'était pas de la tuer. _

_Des mains se levèrent vers elle, réunissant une grande force astrale qui vint pour la percuter de plein fouet. Mais elle ne sentit pas le choc. Non, il sembla se répercuter sur elle sans la toucher, et se retourner contre ses agresseurs. Quand la petite rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait devant elle qu'une dizaine de cadavres, baignant dans leur sang, et elle-même était maculée du précieux liquide rouge. _

_Elle poussa un cri horrifiée et se replia sur elle-même, sanglotant de toute son âme. Sa petite voix, fluette et timide, s'élevait de temps à autres, demandant des explications ; pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas la traiter comme une autre? La raison était pourtant simple..._

**- TU N'ES PAS UN ANGE -**

**Fin du flash-back **

Les larmes se mettent à couler à nouveau sur mes joues, et Uriel me fixe avec ce visage qui me trouble tellement. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, mais je n'en ai rien à cirer. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas un ange, et alors ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ! Je suis différente, et j'ai malgré tout le droit d'exister !

Je finis par lâcher le pan de tissu que je tenais jusqu'alors, et m'effondre à genoux sur le sol. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs, et laisse mes larmes couler selon leur bon vouloir. Que m'importe, après tout... S'ils ne veulent pas m'accepter, c'est leur problème, je suis, j'existe malgré tout, que cela leur plaise ou non.

_"Maëlle?..."_

"... Je suis impure de naissance... Tu sais quoi, Uriel... J'ai toujours vécu dans un seul objectif... Prouver à tous que, malgré que je ne sois pas un ange, je vis pour quelque chose. Que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans ce grand tout que forment les choeurs d'anges. Et pour le tuer, lui. Tuer Lucifer, pour ce qu'il m'a fait."

_"Il ne t'a jamais rien fait Maëlle. Tu l'as à peine connu... Pourquoi le haïr, lui plus qu'un autre?"_

Je ne réponds pas, parce qu'il connaît la réponse. Si je le déteste, c'est pour une raison bien précise. C'est de sa faute. Tout. Parce que c'est lui qui...

"Maître Uriel ? Vous ne voyez pas?"

Doll vient d'entrer et nous fait remarquer que les deux corps ectoplasmiques de Setsuna et Kato gisent à nos côtés. Pff... Je me lève comme si de rien n'était et je vais pour tâter le pouls de ces deux crétins ; une habitude prise à force de travailler avec des médecins. Ma main traverse le corps, et c'est à ce moment seulement que je me rappelle que corps de chair et corps ectoplasmiques ne peuvent entrer en contact. Bah. Tant pis pour moi, et tant pis pour eux.

Kato s'éveille quelques instants plus tard. On a juste eu le temps de l'installer sur une sorte de lit, Setsuna sur une chaise, et le voilà qui reprend conscience. Enfin, façon de parler.

Uriel le prend à part pour lui parler, moi je reste vers Setsuna, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire ; leurs affaires ne me regardent pas. Soudain, je vois le gamin s'éveiller, doucement tout d'abord, puis de manière plus franche.

"C'est !! Kato !!"

Putain ! Il était obligé d'hurler comme ça ! Ca donne mal au crâne bordel de merde !

"On dit "monsieur Kato" !"

Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle engueulade... Mais j'en ai maaaaaaaaaarre ... Mais bon, entre surnoms ridicule et autres disputes, on s'en sort plus ou moins, et Uriel commence à expliquer à Setsuna qui il est réellement. Mais derrière eux, Kato et Doll continuent de se chamailler, et je doute que, avec les pensées subsistantes du persona, Uriel ne résiste très longtemps à sa colère... Et, en effet, il ne tarde pas à péter son câble...

_"Ca suffit !! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez !? Ceux qui osent enfreindre la tranquilité de ce lieux sacré qui est mon domaine auront la langue tranchées telles les goules, leurs entrailles coupées par la faux géante de l'enfer !! Et il seront pendus à l'arbre de l'univers jusqu'à ce qu'ils pourrissent !!"_

Quand il s'énerve il ne fait pas semblant... Les murs commencent à s'effriter, le sol à se fendre. Doll hurle son nom, mais rien n'y fait. Bon, au boulot ma grande, on va calmer le grand méchant gardien de la porte des enfers... Mes mains se joignent devant ma poitrine, et j'en appelle à ma force astrale, et finalement, Uriel se retrouve avec l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau sur la figure, fourni par mes soins, bien évidemment.

Il semble s'éveiller brusquement, et moi je soupire de mécontentement.

"Uriel, contrôle toi un peu, où bientôt t'auras plus de toit, coco..."

Doll en rajoute une couche en lui reprochant de ne pas penser à celle qui fait le ménage. Kato lui paraît impressioné et préfère sympathiser avec Uriel... Espèce de faux-cul... Bon, à ce stade-là moi je décroche, j'écoute plus. J'm'en fous de ce qu'il raconte... Je ne prête à nouveau attention que lorsque je l'entends parler des anges élémentaux. Raphaël et Mikaël... Le violent, et l'obsédé. Faudra que j'aille voir Mikanou un de ces quatres d'ailleurs...

Soudain, je m'aperçois nettement que j'ai raté un bout quand je vois Uriel ouvrir la porte du coeur de l'arbre de l'univers... Il m'a donc dit vrai et compte se faire juger par le porteur de l'âme qu'il a lui-même maudite... Il commence justement à lui expliquer ce qu'il attend de lui, et lui raconte par la suite leur histoire, ce qu'il a fait à Alexiel, et pourquoi... Puis, après un grand rire sadique à effrayer le plus cruel des démons, il le supplie de bien vouloir l'achever...

C'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Setsuna, qui veut savoir qui habitait le coeur d'Alexiel...

_"Cette personne qui hantait ton esprit... Est celle qui doit être bannie de l'amour de tout ange !"_

Uriel... C'est vrai que l'amour que portait Alexiel était peu commun... Mais comment la juger? Moi, tout ce que j'éprouve, c'est de la haine... De la haine, et de la colère... Chuis pas l'Ange du Péché pour rien !

* * *

Review?... Ah oui, merci encore à Coldbreath, qui me poste des review à chaque chapitre... Prenez en de la graine, lecteurs ingrats! Bon, j'vous insulte pas-hein, j'suis juste en mal de review, vous pouvez le comprendre, non? Un auteur heureux poste plus vite de nouveaux chapitres 


	6. Tome 6

...A que voilà mon sixième chapitre... Hm, de nouvelles révélations sur Maëlle, on avance dans l'histoire... Bouhahaha... Avec les reviews, je sais qu'il y en a au moins un qui a une idée sur l'identité de Maëlle... Ce n'est pas explicite, mais tu auras la possibilité de voir ton idée se confirmer ou non, Coldbreath...

Bonne lecture les geeeeens !

* * *

**Tome 6 :**

_**"Hadès", le monde des morts et des esprits.**_

_Acte 3 : Des liens cruels_

Abel et caïn, deux frères vivant au Paradis

Un seul Dieu

existe dans

leur univers

Abel sera aimé de

ce Dieu et Caïn haï

par lui

Pauvre Caïn

demeurant dans

la souffrance

Par jalousie, il

transperce son frère

de son épée, commet le

premier crime humain et

est expulsé du Paradis,

stigmatisé et maudit

par Dieu

"Répondez, je vous

prie, à ma question"

"Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous donc

pas témoigné votre amour?"

Voilà Setsuna forcé de faire face à la terrible vérité que cachait l'âme d'Alexiel. Cet amour interdit, comme elle en a éprouvé des dizaines d'autres. Quel qu'il soit, son amour a toujours étét interdit. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'inceste, autrefois, elle aimait... Dieu. Voilà dure et cruelle vérité, Setsu. T'as jamais été capable d'aimer comme tout le monde. Dire que les anges ont pas le droit d'aimer, hein? Ben elle, elle a brisé les tabous absolus, et a aimé le seul être qu'elle ne devait pas aimer. Dieu. Mais, comme uriel est en train de te l'expliquer, Dieu, lui, ne témoignait d'affection qu'à Rochel, le jumeau de l'Ange Organique.

"Ô mon Dieu, pourquoi n'aimiez-vous donc qu'Abel?"

"Que me reprochiez-vous?"

"Vous m'avez poussé à tuer mon frère"

Voilà, c'est la fin de la confession d'Uriel. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrais le faire revenir sur sa décision. Il a décidé d'en finir là. Il sait pertinemment ce que sa mort signifie pour l'équilibre des forces élémentales. Oui, il le sait. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse? Déséquilibre signifie fin de l'humanité, moi j'y gagne dans cette histoire. Le réveil de l'ange salvateur n'a pas anéanti l'humanité à cause de l'Ermite Sacré. Soit. On a qu'à l'exterminer d'une autre manière, et pis c'est tout.

Mais là encore, Setsuna réussit à me surprendre. Cet humain est décidément d'u intérêt tout particulier. Il décide d'accorder son pardon à Uriel. Hm... Il n'a décidément rien à voir avec Alexiel... Moi qui appréciait tellement cette femme, plus le temps passe, et plus je me vois obligée d'accepter le fait qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Non. Mon maître d'arme restera à jamais enfermée dans la conscience de cet humain. Tant pis pour moi, et tant pis pour elle. On détruira l'humanité autrement.

Résultat des courses ; je me suis encore perdue dans mes pensées et j'ai décroché. Bravo Maëlle, tu vas finir par rater des trucs importans comme ça... Lorsque je repose un oeil sur la scène, Setsuan se rend enfin comtpe qu'il est ici depuis un moment et qu'il doit rejoindre son corps au plus vite. Mais, sortir de l'Hadès est pour une âme tout bonnement impossible. Je vois le regard d'Uriel se poser sur moi, puis sur Nidhogg. Il leur conseille d'y aller en compagnie du dragon, et voilà que son regard vient à nouveau s'aventurer sur moi. Héhé, j'te vois v'nir mon coco...

"Ah non ! J'ai eu mon quotat d'aventures, j'm'investis pas plus. Hey, Setsu !"

Attiré par le son de ma voix, il tourne ses yeux vers moi, me fixant avec perplexité. Je garde mon masque d'impassibilité, mais continue ma phrase, maintenant sûre d'avoir toute son attention.

"Fais-moi le plaisir de retrouver Sara rapidement."

"Merci, Maëlle."

"Te leurre pas. Pour moi, plus vite le dégel de la terre aura lieu, plus vite on pourra en finir avec les humains."

Il se tend, visiblement étonné par ma réponse.

"Je te l'avais dit, pourtant. Je ne me bats que pour mes intérêts. Et mon intérêt principal, c'est d'en finir avec cette race infâme, qui ne sait choisir entre pureté et péché. Une race qui ne s'assume pas."

"Répète un peu !"

Il me saisit par le col, et me regarde de haut. Je reste imperturbable. Pourquoi j'lui ai dit ça? Je sais pertinemment que ça va l'encourager, et qu'il tout faire pour me prouver le contraire. Eh oui, c'est ma façon à moi de te booster, gamin. Tu es l'ange salvateur, non?... Alors fais ton boulot, débarrasse le monde céleste de toute la pourriture qui le constitue. Et fissa... Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Maintenant que j'y pense, détruire les humains ne changera rien. C'est tout le système angélique qui est à revoir. Et çui des Enfers aussi... Hm, ouais, faudra que je vois ça avec l'autre clown...

Il finit par me lâcher, et me hurle dessus qu'il me prouvera le contraire, que les humains sont d'une race supérieure aux anges. Je n'attends que cela. Tu es le seul à avoir jamais réussi à me surprendre, gamin. Continue, j'ai foi en toi, finalement. Sauve Sara, sauve le monde céleste. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais... Mais je sens que tu en es capable, et que c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Même si ça remet en cause toutes mes opinions sur les humains, anges et démons. Mais peu importe. Vas-y, gamin, fonce dans le tas. Go !

Finalement, ils sont partis, et je fais de même. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il se dit entre Uriel et Doll. C'est eux que cela regarde. Moi, je descends dans le Shiol. J'ai quelqu'un à voir.

Plus je franchis les niveaux, plus l'air est vicié. J'avance, sans me démonter, ma lame à la main. De temps en temps, je tranche un démon soit un peu trop entrepenant, soit un peu trop affamé, et continue ma descente. Je franchis quatre des cinq fleuves des Enfers, sachant que le dernier coule dans le Shiol. Je passe les terres du Shinokagénomon, "la porte de l'ombre de la mort", cinquième niveau de la Géhenne. L'odeur du souffre devient forte, les flammes apparaissent par endroit, les terres deviennet de plus en plus désolées. La lumière se fait faible, me prouvant que j'arrive au but. Sixième niveau, "la ruine", Hametsu. Plus qu'un étage et je serais au terminus. Mon épée, toujours dans ma main, émet des vibrations, comme heureuse du contact de plus en plus fort avec sa terre natale, les entrailles dont elle est hissue.

Me voici finalement dans "les entrailles" des Enfers, le Shiol. Un vent mauvais souffle sur la plaine asséché, des bruits des pulsations m'entourent. La lame du néant s'agite, je lutte pour l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le sol, qui semble l'attirer immérédiablement vers elle. Finalement, je prends le risque de la faire disparaître, gardant ma mitaine autour de ma main gauche. Maintenant, direction le palais des Ténèbres, domaine luciférien par excellence.

A peine ai-je franchi les portes que je suis assaillie par des gardiens. Des démons de classe moyenne, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Ils ne feront pas le poids.

"Elle pue l'ange !"

"Ouais, mais son odeur est moins forte que celle de ceux qui viennent d'habitude !"

"Rares sont ceux qui parviennent jusqu'ici en un seul morceau et complètement indemme. Cette gamine est pas normale."

"M'en fous, le sang angélique est le plus délectable de tous."

Et les voilà qui m'attaquent. Sans en faire appel à mon arme, je les esquive aisément, finissant par m'appuyer contre un mur en les regardant se demander où je suis passée. Enfin, je les fixe de mon regard le plus froid, le plus imposant, le plus pénétrant. Tous se figent ; ah oui, je me suis aussi permi de laisser mon aura sortir un peu. Ils m'observent avec peur et respect, s'inclinant devant moi.

"Veuillez nous accorder votre clémence, Votre Seigneurie, nous ne vous avions pas reconnue."

"Trèves de bavardages inutiles. Je n'ai que faire de sous-fifres dans votre genre. Où est le Chapelier fou?"

J'entends un bruissement de tissus derrière moi, une ombre se dessine sur le sol. Les gardes reculent, et retournent à leur poste d'un geste de ma main. Une voix s'élève dans mon dos, je me retourne.

"Mademoiselle... Quel honneur de vous recevoir ici..."

"Cesse tes flatteries obséquieuses, Bélial. Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici pour que tu me jettes les fleurs habituelles."

"Certes."

Jamais le Chapelier Fou ne changera. Un chapeau ridicule, des vêtements extravagants, une coiffure folle... Rien qui n'indique son passé angélique en tout cas. Sauf peut-être cette grâce naturelle qui trahit les geste d'un ancien ange. C'est tout. Je m'avance dans le hall du palais, écoutant le bruit de mes pas sur le sol, ainsi que celui constant des pulsations. Le pouls de la terre du Shiol semble d'un rythme plus élevé que lors de ma dernière visite.

"Bélial, où en sont les sacrifices?"

"Nous pensons savoir où trouver un coeur pur à offrir à notre Seigneur Lucifer en tant que 999ème épouse. Mais, permettez-nous de douter de la réussite de ces sacrifices pour sauver les terres de la Géhenne. Les Enfers sont au bord de la destruction, l'énergie insufflée au Shiol augmente de manière exponentielle."

"Je vois. Tu me demandes donc de voir si je peux arranger cela, Bélial, je me trompe?"

Elle ne repond pas. Mais je connais sa réponse, alors qu'importe. Cet endroit me répugne, mais je suis contrainte d'y venir régulièrement. Mon rang ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Les anges élémentaux, particulièrement Mikaël, essaient toujours de m'en empêcher, c'est pour cela que Raphaël ne voulait pas que j'aille dans l'Hadès - il savait que je profiterais de cette escapade pour aller plus bas dans les entrailles de la terre -, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à m'arracher à cette terre. J'y suis attachée malgré moi, et, en l'absence de son maître, c'est bien entendu moi qu'elle appelle.

Nous avons traversé le palais, et nous sortons maintenant de ses murs pour nous aventurer au dehors. J'entends les cris que pousse Abbadon au loin, mais n'y prête guère attention. Je me dirige vers la petite colline, derrière la palais, et y grimpe, jusqu'à en atteindre le sommet. Bélial reste silencieuse, m'observant simplement.

Arrivée au plus haut de la colline, je contemple le paysage mort et désolé. C'est ici qu'il a donné de son sang pour donner aux Enfers l'énergie de prospérer. C'est ici qu'il s'est proclamé une bonne fois pour toutes Souverain des Enfers. C'est ici donc que je dois réguler l'énergie donner aux terres du Shiol.

Mon épée revient dans ma main à mon appel, et je me tranche les veines du poignet gauche avec. Le sang coule sur le sol, très vite absorbé par la terre affamée. Finalement, je cède à l'appel de la Lame du Néant, et la laisse se planter dans le sol, le précieux liquide vital ruisselant sur toute sa longueur avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol. L'arme est mon lien entre mon corps et les terres infernales.

Je ferme mes paupières, et laisse mon rythme cardiaque se calquer sur celui qui pulse dans tout le Shiol. Bobom bobom. Je sens l'énergie qui est donnée à ces terres. Mes ailes noires se déploient, mes pouvoirs régulent lentement cette énergie. Lentement, très lentement, je diminue les dons offerts à la terre de la Géhenne. Les pulsations ralentissent, mon souffle quant à lui s'accélèrent. Je dois faire un effort énorme pour arracher mon sabre à la terre et le faire disparaître. Il en est de même pour replier mes ailes dans mon dos ; la force commence à me manquer.

Je suis épuisée, essouflée. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai utilisé une sacré quantité de pouvoir et d'énergie. Bélial s'approche de moi, et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Retire ta main Bélial."

Elle s'exécute aussitôt, comme si elle s'était brûlée au contact de ma peau. Je reprends mon souffle à mon rythme, puis me redresse, le regard aussi froid que celui de Lucifer. Elle recule d'un pas, respectueuse.

"La régulation que je viens d'effectuer ne durera pas longtemps. Plus je m'en occupe, moins j'ai d'influence. A moins d'insuffler directement l'énergie de mon corps comme l'avait fait Lucifel, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'impact éternel avec cette terre."

"Pourquoi ne pas le faire?"

"Réfléchis un peu. Si Lucifer s'éveille et revient de son absence, reprenant par la même occasion le contrôle des terres, celles-ci ne sauront plus chez qui prendre de l'énergie et s'autodétruiront en prenant une dose constante d'énergie chez Lucifer comme chez moi. Elle sera en quelque sorte en over-dose. Et s'auto-détruira, ce qu'elle déjà en train de faire, non?"

Le Satan ne bronche pas ; elle semble réfléchir. Elle sait que j'ai raison, mais aussi que si je ne veux pas m'investir, c'est parce que je refuse tout lien avec lui. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne dirigerai pas les Enfers. Je ne ferai pas qu'un avec cette terre. Parce que je ne suis pas lui. Je ne suis pas un ange. Je ne suis pas un démon non plus.

Je tourne les talons ; je dois rentrer en Rakiah, sinon je risque vraiment de déclencher l'une des rares colères dont peut faire preuve le Grand Vertu.

"Votre Seigneurie?"

Soupir.

"Oui, Bélial?"

Je la sens fulminer intérieurement. En temps normal, elle ne tolère d'être appelée ainsi que par Lucifer. Mais elle ne peut se rebeller contre moi, et est obligée de tolérer la manière dont je la nomme. L'un des avantages à ce que je suis.

"Nous comptions nous rendre en Anagura, là où se trouve le coeur pur que nous comptons sacrifier à notre souverain. Nous voulions savoir si vous voudriez à tout hasard savoir de qui il s'agit. Et peut-être avoir votre avis sur la possibilité d'utiliser ce jeune coeur. Nous ne comptons pas dire immédiatement nos intentions de 'mariage' à cette jeune enfant, vous comprenez, mais nous pensons qu'elle sera très vite sous notre gouverne."

"Je fais confiance au génie de la corruption que tu es, Bélial. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je vais t'accompagner. Je suis curieuse de savoir qui tes désirs malsains ont désigné, cette fois."

Elle semble flattée de cette remarque, grand bien lui en fasse. Puis, dans un froissement de tissus sombres, je me retrouve embarqué dans "le cellier", premier sous-sol des Enfers.

Je sors du portail créé par le Satan de l'Orgueil, et contemple l'endroit où elle m'a fait sortir. Ca ressemble à un palais. Encore, j'en ai marre des palais. J'veux retourner dans l'infirmerie ! Bon, on se calme, on inspire, on expire, on reprend son souffle, on ouvre les yeux et on desserre les poings.

Appuyée contre un mur, j'entends soudain des pas approcher. Pac, pac, pac. Et des pétales de roses bleues commencent à tomber. C'est l'oeuvre du Chapelier, aucun doute là-dessus. D'après ce que je peux entendre d'ici, il semblerait que les évils aient tué le corps du messie. Alors non seulement c'est ici que le corps de Setsuna se trouve, mais en plus ils ont été foutus de le garder en état ! Mais quelle bandes d'incapables ! J'y crois pas ! Enfin, je pense que Bélial va se servir de cette information pour les appâter, ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Toujours est-il que je vois un vampire, ou plutôt une vampirette, approcher, et observer les roses bleues qui tombent. Et là, c'est le Chapelier qui sort de l'ombre et qui s'empare d'elle avec une facilité déconcertante. Nos regards se croisent, et je décide de suivre la direction qu'elle m'indique.

J'entre dans une grande pièce, dans laquelle j'aperçois le corps de Setsuna gésir non loin, une petite évil pleurant dessus. Cette évil, c'est celle que j'ai rencontrée alors que Kirieh voulait tuer Sara ! La maîtresse des Dragons divins !

Devant moi, le Chapelier, avec l'apparence de la vampire de tout à l'heure, s'approche de cette princesse. Bon ,ça doit être elle qu'elle a choisi pour le sacrifice. J'observe la scène avec intérêt, me fondant dans l'ombre d'un pilier, visible dans le seul cas où on prêterait attention à ma présence. Je me tapis plus confortablement, et observe Bélial sur le point d'embrasser la princesse des évils. Elle se fait projeter par cette dernière, qui a reconnu le subterfuge dans la mesure où cette fidèle de Lucifer ne possède pas l'accent de l'Anagura. Grave erreur, ma chère Bélial...

Mais celle-ci a plus d'un tour dans son sac, et, alors que d'autres évils débarquent, et elle reprend sa forme, refait apparaître la petite Parlotte - j'ai entendu la princesse la nommer ainsi -, fait disparaître les gardes, joue avec son violon, disparaît pour réapparaître en sortant d'un pilier et tue un garde avec l'archet de son instrument. Le tout, sans trucage, comme dirait cette tarée.

Enfin, le travesti - je l'avais oublié celui-là - se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un démon de classe supérieure. Et Bélial, à moitié enfouie dans la pierre du pilier, commence son discours.

"La conversation s'anime, dirait-on... Que la princesse Kouraï, héritière de l'empire de la Géhenne et sa suite nous pardonnent pour avoir négligé les présentations..."

Le fait qu'elle me lance un regard me met mal à l'aise. Qu'elle se présente, mais si elle en fait de même pour moi, je la déglingue !

"Originaire du dernier sous-sol des Enfers, le "Shiol"... Nous intervenons parmi vous suite à un ordre de notre Grand Roi Diabolique, Lucifer... Nous ne sommes qu'un humble farceur. Appelez-nous "Chapelier Fou"."

Le reste du discours ne m'intéresse pas. Elle rappelle la place de Kouraï par rapport aux Enfers, et les obligations qui sont les siennes, en passant par le rappel de la destruction de ses terres par les anges. Je vois bien là le génie de la corruption à l'oeuvre. Voyons comment va s'en sortir cette gamine.

"Jurez fidélité à notre roi Lucifer, princesse."

"Je REFUSE !!"

Ses raisons : le fait que personne n'a réagi lorsqu'ils se sont fait massacrés. Ahlala, petite Kouraï... Tu n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce bouffon. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu lui fera lâcher le morceau.

"Quelle courageuse petite princesse... Mais alors, pourquoi tremblez-vous autant... Devant le simple bouffon que nous sommes?"

Elle lui offre des fleurs : les mêmes que celles qui tombaient tout à l'heure. Ce Satan m'étonnera toujours. Encore des flatteries obséquieuses comme elle seule est capable d'en sortir, "De la lumière naît l'obscurité", et j'en passe et des meilleures ; ses discours, j'les connais par coeur.

Soudain, je sens une présence derrière moi. Une présence qui m'est particulièrement familière.

"Que fais-tu ici?"

"Kira... Je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre."

Comme si elle m'avait entendue, Bélial jette un regard dans ma direction avant de quitter les lieux. Nul doute qu'elle a reconnu son maître. Mais elle part tout de même, me laissant en proie aux évils, et surtout à cet homme que je haïs tant. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, Bélial. Je te massacrerai pour m'avoir manipulée de la sorte.

Sans plus prêter attention à ma présence ici, Lucifer s'avance jusqu'à Kouraï, pour recueillir une plume noire perdue par le Chapelier. Le travesti - je sais plus son noooooooooooom - lui explique de qui il s'agit, et je le trouve drôlement bien calé sur le sujet. Ce qui excite ma méfiance ; il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec lui.

Kira ordonne de brûler tout ce qui vient du Chapelier Fou, non sans gifler Monsieur Travesti qui devait avoir de mauvaises pensées en raison de la plume noire qu'il avait sur l'épaule.

"Il charme ses victime avec une éloquence exquise, il glisse dans leurs oreilles des paroles empoisonnées..."Explique-t-il.

"En un rien de temps, il pénètre le plus profond de leur coeur et s'y installe pour de bon..."

Toujours appuyée sur mon pilier, j'ai fini la phrase qu'il avait commencé à débiter. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, notamment celui de Kouraï. Des gardes arrivent, je les sens se concentrer sur mes arrières.

"Qui es-tu ! Que fais-tu ici !"

"Arrêtez !" C'est Kouraï qui, sans le savoir, vient probablement de sauver la vie de ses gardes ; s'ils m'avaient emmerder, j'les aurais tuer aussi simplement que l'on fait fondre un glaçon. "Je t'ai déjà vu en Asshiah, non? T'étais pas l'amie de Sara? L'ange qui trainait autour d'elle?"

Elle se souvient de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait qu'elle parle d'une possible amitié envers l'autre gourde me fait bizarre. Mais ça ne m'est pas désagréable.

"... On peut dire ça comme ça."

"Un ange n'a rien à foutre ici !" Cette phrase résonne dans toute la pièce ; j'ignore qui l'a lancée. Mais la princesse n'en tient pas compte.

"Qui es-tu réellement? Tu es un ange, mais tu nies l'être, tu viens en Enfer comme si tu étais chez toi, et je suis sûre que tu es entrée ici avec la complicité du Chapelier..."

"Ce clown?" Je manque de m'étouffer de rire. "Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour entrer dans pareil lieu. Le bouffon des Enfers ne m'y a emmener que parce qu'il devait venir jusqu'ici et que je voulais bien l'y accompagner."

Mon regard croise celui de Kira. J'ai esquivé la question première de la maîtresse des Dragons. Je ne tiens pas à me justifier sur mon identité.

"Tu ne réponds pas à ma question principale. Qui es-tu?"

Merde. Elle a capté le truc. Bon, j'vais jouer sur le grandiose, histoire de rigoler et de voir leurs tronches.

"Si tu y tiens..."

Je déploie mes ailes noires dans toute leur envergure. Mon énergie commence à me regagner, je me sens d'attaque à les impressionner un peu. Mon aura erre maintenant à son gré autour de moi, je la retiens quand même un peu, histoire de pas trop en faire non plus. Mon regard devient encore plus froid, un sourire cruellement amusé se dessine sur mes lèvres.

"... Je ne suis autre que le maître en ces terres en l'absence de Lucifer. Mon nom est Maëlle, l'Ange Pécheur, on m'appelle aussi le Maître du Néant."

Je les vois pâlir à vue d'oeil et m'en amuse grandement ; allez, une petite dernière pour la route. Je m'élève du sol, les surplombant depuis ma hauteur, et prononce ma dernière phrase.

"Je suis l'enfant des Enfers, l'héritière de Lucifer !"

Ils sont tous abasourdis par ce que je viens de dire. Finalement, je repose mes pieds à terre, range mes ailes et mon aura. Plus, j'éclate de rire. Décidément, c'est jouissif !

"Nan ! J'rigole les cocos ! Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres?"

Ils me regardent avec une haine non contenue, alors que je tourne les talons pour sortir du palais. J'vais retourner là-haut, je joue vraiment avec le temps ; Raphaël va vraiment fulminer quand je serais de retour.

"Tu trouves ça drôle ! Le pire, c'est qu'avec un air aussi menaçant, on aurait pu te croire !"

Je continue de rire. Et oui, c'est la vie les p'tits, fallait pas me chercher. Je n'ai peut-être que l'apparence d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, mais j'ai plusieurs siècles d'expérience derrière moi. Alors essayez pas de rivaliser.

"C'était le but. Bon, j'vous laisse les p'tits chous, j'ai fort à faire moi. Je me demande si Setsuna s'en est sorti avec Enn'rao."

"Tu l'as vu !"

"Ouais. Et j'suis sûre qu'il va la ramener, sa Sara. Y'a pas de raison qu'il échoue après tout..."

Ils restent sans voix ; tant mieux pour moi, j'pourrais mieux m'barrer. Je croise une dernière fois le regard de Kira avant de partir. Lui a moins l'air de douter de ma déclaration au sujet de mon identité. Je détourne les yeux, et prends mon envol, direction Rakiah, deuxième niveau du monde céleste. Le savon du jour va éclater, mon Raphinou, me revoilà ...

* * *

A suivre... 

Aha ! Avez-vous deviné qui est Maëlle? ... Hihi, une partie de son identité sera explicitement dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre

Merci pour les reviews, laissez-m'en encore, encore, encore, j'en ai jamais assez


	7. Tome 7

Ze return... Ca faisait longtemps... En fait j'ai eu des soucis de connexion, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre... Je sais que certaines personnes (au moins une) attendent ce chapitre, à cause de la rencontre avec Mikanou, alors le voilà... Ah, et j'ai pas pu répondre à mon unique review pour le précédent chapitre, mais j'suis contente que quelqu'un ait trouvé le lien entre Maëlle et Lucifer avant la grande révélation... Là vous l'avez en toutes lettres, vous pouvez pas vous planter :p

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Tome 7 :**

_**"Hadès", le monde des morts et des esprits.**_

_Acte 4 : L'avènement_

Me revoilà dans les Cieux. J'ose pas aller à l'infirmerie. Non, j'vais attendre de vraiment être obligée d'y aller. Le courroux du Grand Guérisseur me guette, j'préfère l'éviter autant que possible... Ouais, c'est mieux. On va plutôt aller à la réunion du Conseil. Ca au moins, c'est un endroit où je serais certaine de pas tomber sur Raphi. Ouais, bonne idée.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je sens que j'ai été absente pendant un moment. Partout autour de moi, j'entends parler du Seigneur Rochel, d'un héros enfin de retour au pays. Il a dû faire une entrée fracassante pour en arriver là. Mais bon.

J'entre dans la salle de conférence, et ne vois que ledit Rochel. Personne d'autre. Je dois être en avance, chose qui n'arrive pas souvent. Mais bon.

Nos regards se croisent, tous deux remplis d'une rivalité qu'on ne cache pas. Je le déteste, il me méprise. On se comprend au moins sur ce plan-là. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot, alors que je m'installe à la place des assistants du Grand Vertu. Troisième personne la plus importante du choeur après Babiel et Raphaël, j'ai la "chance" d'avoir un siège dans cette réunion. J'ai pas à usurper la place d'un autre.

Les uns après les autres, les anges convoqués entrent, et Rochel et moi nous évitons du regard, afin de ne pas montrer notre haine commune. Je remarque d'ailleurs que Sévy brille par son absence. Ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ce doit être le fait que Rochel soit ici, il ne doit pas franchement apprécier ce virement de situation. J'avoue le comprendre. Cet homme est d'un orgueil à toute épreuve, et lui aussi, alors il ne sont forcément pas faits pour s'entendre.

Je n'écoute absolument pas le déroulement de la conférence. Ni Babiel, ni Raphaël ne sont là, et il n'y a absolument rien de plus rébarbatif que ce genre de rassemblement. Finalement, je me demande si j'aurais pas préféré me faire enguirlander par le médecin, ç'aurait tout du moins été moins ennuyeux, et puis on aurait fini dans une partie de jambes en l'air pour se demander pardon l'un à l'autre. Normal quoi.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me soustrait à mes pensées. Mon regard vide se tourne vers l'entrée pour y voir Sévoth-tart. Il est venu finalement. En retard mais il est là. Peut-être qu'une escarmouche entre ses deux monstres d'orgueil pourrait me distraire, qui sait. D'ailleurs, cette escarmouche ne met pas longtemps à arriver. Rochel reproche les excuses bidons à Sévy, et veut lui faire se pardonner en baisant sa main droite. Wahou ! Sévy se laissera-t-il humilier de la sorte? - j'ai l'impression de commenter un match de foot d'un coup d'un seul : c'est Sévy qui a la balle, Rochel tente un tacle, le réussit, prends la balle, et c'est le buuuuuut !

Tous les regards se tournent vers le tuteur de Métatron, qui s'exécute à contre-coeur. Rochel en rajoute une couche, tout va bien, tout est normal. C'est pas moi qui me soumettrais à lui en tout cas. Mais bon, chuis pas Sévy, heureusement pour moi ; et pour lui.

Le reste de la réunion se déroule sans encombre, et finalement, je décide à la sortie d'aller voir Mikanou au lieu de me rendre chez Raphaël. Je devrais affronter sa colère un jour ou l'autre mais le plus tard sera le mieux. Tant que je peux éviter de me faire étriper, tout ira bien.

Je sors donc de la salle de conférence, déploie mes ailes blanches, et me dirige vers les Terres de Feu, la frontière, gardée par l'Ange protecteur du Feu, Mikaël.

**GAME OVER**

**or**

**CONTINUE **

_**"Hadès", le monde des morts - fin**_

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers.**_

_Acte 1 : L'ange de feu_

**Les Saintes Ecritures**

_**Les Saintes Ecritures**_

Les Saintes Ecritures

Les Saintes Ecritures

Ô toi,

notre chef !

Immobilise

de ton sabre

flamboyant

les forces

armées

énnemies

qui nous

menacent

à travers

les nuages

dorés !!

Ô toi, notre

illustre maître

de la lumière !

Ouvre-nous

la voie et

guide-nous

tel un dieu !!

Enfant

du ciel,

puissant

commandant

de l'armée

céleste

"Maître

Des

Puissances,

Mikaël"

Me voilà à l'entrée de la demeure de l'enflammé. J'entre sans faire de bruit, je sais qu'il n'y a que des brutes ici, et si ça finit dans un bain de sang, c'est au maître des lieux que je vais avoir à faire. J'ai déjà la perspective de la colère d'un ange élémental, ça suffit. J'veux pas d'un deuxième sur le dos. Mais, je vois dès mon entrée que non seulement je ne suis pas la seule à lui rendre visite, mais qu'en plus le messager qui se tient à genoux est à genoux devant quelqu'un qui n'est certainement pas Mikanou. Non, Mikaël a les cheveux rouges coupés courts. Pas une chevelure blonde pareille. Il serait incapable de l'entretenir.

Je me glisse dans les rangs de jeunes hommes impatients, certains me regardent sans retenue, et je me retiens de leur envoyer ma main sur la figure. L'autre déblatère son discours, et, à ses mots, je comprends qu'il est messager du Grand Conseil. Hm, je vois. Ca fait combien de temps que le p'tit Miki est pas allé à une réunion du Grand Conseil?... J'en sais rien, mais ça doit faire un bail.

Le bruit d'un couteau qui fend l'air parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il se plante non loin du messager, qui se plaint du comportement des subalternes du Maître des Puissances, lequels sont pliés de rire. Et là, l'imposture est découverte. C'était donc Camaël qui portait cette perruque ridicule... Et là, je fais comme tout le monde, j'éclate de rire devant la tête du bonhomme. Il recommence d'ailleurs avec son discours interminable, vantant les louanges d'autrefois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre !

"Le Mikaël, dont la rumeur parle tant, n'est pas celui que les humains décrivent comme un éphèbe à la chevelure d'un blond étincelant... Mais plutôt, à ce qu'il paraît, un minus aux cheveux rouges !"

Oh, il joue sur les mots là ; s'il veut mettre Miki en colère, il est bien parti. Le voilà d'ailleurs ; qui l'empoigne par l'arrière du col. Le p'tit Mikanou, l'un des anges les plus âgés du monde céleste, et pourtant, il n'a qu'une apparence d'un gamin de seize-dix-sept ans. Et pour une fois, ce qui n'est pas courant, c'est Mikaël qui se lance dans un véritable discours. Ils se mettent à parler de l'ange salvateur. Ils sont déjà au courant de son arrivée, à ce que je vois. Ce qu m'étonne moins, par contre, c'est que le Grand Puissance demande s'il est fort. Belliqueux jusqu'au bout, hein, Mikanou.

J'fais pas attention à la suite. J'entends simplement que, comme bien d'autres, Mikaël est descendu en Asshiah y'a pas longtemps, et il se fait bien sûr limite insulter par le messager. Qui commet une grave erreur.

"Votre attitude prouve bien les liens qui vous unissent à votre indigne frère jumeau !!!"

Oh, putain. Bien sûr, tous les guerriers fuient dès qu'ils ont entendus ces mots, craintifs quant à ce qui va suivre. Seule moi ne bouge pas de ma place. Le messager n'a pas l'air de tout comprendre, mais très vite, on sent la température ambiante monter à une allure folle.

"Ai-je bien entendu... **CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE !!?"**

J'ai à peine le temps de m'entourer d'une barrière d'eau que les flammes jaillisent déjà dans toute leur splendeur, brûlant tout sur leur passage. Mikaël entre dans une colère noire, des explosions retentissent. Il faut bien quelques minutes avant que le calme ne revienne, et que je puisse abaisser ma protection sans risquer d'être cramée jusqu'à la moelle.

Au milieu des cendres se dresse l'Ange protecteur du feu, alors que ses hommes sortent peu à peu de leur cachette.

"... La mort de deux messagers risquent de nous causer des embrouilles..."

A cette remarque, Mikaël réagit au quart de tour, et lance avec un coup de pied bien placé :

"**Pauvre tache !!! **Ouvre les yeux !"

J'observe le sol, et vois que les messagers n'étaient autres que des androïdes. Ca m'étonne pas. Un coup de Sévy. D'ailleurs, il doit nous voir, puisque Mikaël s'adresse à lui.

"Eh, Sévy !! Je sais que tu m'écoutes !! Je vois que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour obtenir mon aide !! Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune intention de travailler pour toi, ni pour Rochel !! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos escarmouches vides de sens ! Si tu veux que l'in agisse alors déclare-la cette foutue guerre !!"

Une fois son discours fini, il semble enfin s'apercevoir de ma présence, et l'état dans lequel il vient d'être mis n'arrange pas les choses.

"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?!"

"Je suis simplement venue te passer le bonjour... J'étais à la réunion tout à l'heure, et, ne te voyant pas, j'ai pensé à venir te voir..."

"Ouais... T'as quoi à me demander !"

"Absolument rien. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, Mikanou?"

"M'appelle pas Mikanou !"

La situation, vue de l'extérieure, doit être assez comique. Mikaël est sur les nerfs, prêt à brûler tout ce qui bouge, je suis parfaitement calme, impassible, et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Ses pouvoirs ne m'affectent pas et il le sait, mais le fait que je sois une des rares personnes qui soient plus petites que lui me rende à ses yeux sympathique. On nage en plein paradoxe, il m'adore et me déteste en même temps, mais c'est du Mikaël, donc je ne m'étonne plus de rien avec lui.

Il change en un rien de temps de sujet de conversation et s'adresse à Camaël, non sans m'avoir prise par la main avant. Un élan d'affection? Non, il cache quelque chose...

"... Camaël ! On va faire un petit tour !!"

"... Et où donc?"

"Quelle question idiote !! Nous allons chez le débauché ! Chez ce médecin libertin, ce snob coureur de jupons qui nous rase avec ses plaisanteries à deux balles !! On va chez Raphaël !!" Son regard se tourne vers moi, un air malicieux ancré dans ses iris. "On te ramène à lui... Il te cherche partout, tu le savais?"

Je me disais aussi que le fait qu'il me prenne la main n'était pas normal. Il me remmène au bercail. Fuck, tiens ! Mais j'ai pas franchement le temps de protester que je me suis déjà retrouvée embarquée par Mikanou, qui a déployé ses ailes pour m'entrainer à sa suite. J'ai pas le choix, je déploie mes ailes blanches et vole à sa suite, ma main toujours fermement tenue par la sienne. Ah lala, comme si j'allais m'échapper...

"Miki, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter pour me ramener à la maison."

"Arrête de me donner des surnoms ridicules !!!"

Je jubile. Enfin, presque, moins quand on arrive en vue du cabinet de mon chef de choeur... Gloups... Mikaël se pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je fais de même, et me mets à rire intérieurement quand je m'aperçois qu'il est _encore_ en consultation avec Ariel.

"Maître Raphaël... Pouvez-vous me dire en quoi consiste cet examen?"

"Ne m'appelle plus Maître Raphaël à présent mais docteur... Les patients doivent se soumettre aux ordres du médecin sans discuter... Tu es malade... Tout comme moi, tu es atteinte d'une maladie incurable... Il faut opérer sur le champ..."

Un coup d'oeil à l'interieur nous permet de comprendre qu'il n'y a encore rien de bien compromettant, juste une chemise et une blouse ouverte et une femme coincée sous lui, prête à subir ses désirs. On peut intervenir sans trop de gêne pour Ariel. L'Ange de Feu et moi échangeons grands sourires et regards complices, nous apprêtant à les mettre au pied du mur.

"Bientôt, la nuit tombera et nous dissimulera dans son obscurité. Ainsi, seule mon image se reflètera dans tes yeux pendant notre étreinte..."

"Docteur..."

"Hé là !! Cette fois-ci, tu es pris en flagrant délit ! Raphaël, l'obsédé sexuel, le coureur de jupons impénitent !"

Le cri que pousse sa patiente me perce les tympans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous demande qui nous sommes. Et bien entendu, Mikaël ne résiste pas à l'envie d'en faire trois tonnes. Je suis, je suis, je suis...

"Je fais trembler le ciel et bruler la terre !! Je suis la superstar des anges, le plus puissant de tous..."

"Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser la porte d'entrée comme tout le monde? Mikanou..."

Je descends du rebord de la fenêtre, me tenant les côtes qui me font mal à cause du rire qui m'a prise. Répartie typique de Raphaël, qui ne tarde pas à se faire remonter les bretelles par le p'tit énervé - qui veut pas qu'on l'appelle "Mikanou". Je m'approche d'Ariel, avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

"Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple ange attaché au choeur des Vertus et je viens te piquer la place dans les bras du doc'."

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Ariel pour me lancer un regard furieux. Et là, c'est Babiel qui entre. Ca vire au comique, j'ai bien fait de rentrer finalement. Ariel est vite menée dehors, je me cache derrière Raphaël, les mains sur son bras gauche, et les yeux en dépassant à peine pour ne pas me faire embarquer par Babiel, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne sorte. Le calme retombe, le médecin se tourne vers moi.

"Où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps... Maëlle?"

Gloups.

"Hihi, j'étais allée voir Uriel cette question "

"Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu es partie voir Uriel..."

"Euh..."

"Tu es descendue en Enfer, c'est ça?"

"..." Qu'est-ce que je vais me prendre...

"Maëlle..."

"Bon, bon, ouais, et alors?"

Je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, le corps de l'Ange de l'Air se pressant contre le mien, nos lèvres scellées les unes aux autres. Il se penche sur le côté de mon visage, me murmurant à l'oreille.

"Alors, je vais devoir te punir..."

"Ahem ahem !"

Merci, Mikaël... Quoique, une punition Made-in-Raphi, ça me botte bien moi ç... Hm, je m'égare...

"Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais... Tu te comportes vraiment comme un ange corrompu... Raphaël, médecin pervers !"

Couvert de marques de rouge à lèvres - comme d'hab' - la chemise grande ouverte, la blouse blanche tombant à moitié de ses épaules, Raphaël se justifie plus ou moins face à son ami, alors que moi-même m'assieds sur le bureau, conformément à mes habitudes.

"Arrête de te la jouer, espèce de vicelard !"

L'Ange de Feu explique patiemment - non, cet adjectif ne convient pas à Mikaël, disons plutôt calmement par rapport à d'habitude - les évènements récents arrivés chez lui. J'entends Raphaël parler d'une visite similaire de l'Ange Blanc chez lui.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?" lui demandè-je.

"Je suis actuellement en consultation avec une belle femme, veuillez repasser plus tard."

"..."

Ca m'étonne pas. Enfin, je les laisse converser tranquillement entre anges élémentaux, balançant les jambes alors que je suis toujours installée sur le bureau de mon médecin adoré. Ils parlent du messie, donc des choses que je sais déjà mieux qu'eux, et surtout d'Alexiel.

"Tu ne voudrais pas t'amuser comme au bon vieux temps!?"

"Je refuse, quand t'es là, tu nous portes la poisse."

Je ricane intérieurement ; connaissant Raphi, il doit être en train de se remémorer les mensurations d'Alexiel.

"Répète un peu !?"

"En effet, ta force commandant le feu jointe à mes capacités à manier l'air double notre puissance, notre force combative est ainsi inestimable, toutefois... Souviens-toi de la première guerre entre les cieux et la terre, tu as causé du tort à mon armée en désobéissant aux ordres, sans parler de ton comportement gamin, et je suis sûr que cela ne t'a nullement empêché de dormir."

S'il continue, c'est moi qui vais m'endormir...

"Mon armée qui aurait pu éviter le pire m'est revenue à bout d'efforts et victime de cette guerre... Ignores-tu peut-être que j'ai dû payer pour ta conduite irréfléchie et qu'ils m'ont rendu responsable de ce carnage faute de ne pas avoir su freiné ton élan? Pourquoi devrais-je devenir le bouc émissaire d'un tyran sans principe, constamment en train de semer la zizanie? Je ne dis pas que la préférence que j'ai pour les plaisirs charnels n'est pas un problème, bon, tu vas penser que je dévie du sujet mais là n'est pas le but de ma conversation, un combat..."

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'air complètement perdu, Mikaël n'écoute plus Raphaël depuis longtemps. J'avoue que moi-même ai décroché depuis un moment... Raphaël a le don de faire des discours soporifiques, et il sait à quel point ça énerve Mikaël. Personnellement, ça m'énerve pas, puisque je n'écoute pas, et surtout que là, je saisis quelque chose comme un mot sur trois.

"Finalement, il n'est pas possible qu'un vainqueur bla bla bla si au moins on avait pu me ramener quelques milliers de mes hommes, bla bla bla, que le sang coule à flots des artères étant donné que mon Mikanou est en manque alors en dépit de ma volonté, bla bla bla..."

Je suis étonnée que Mikaël ait tenu le choc jusque là. Il n'explose que maintenant en hurlant un "**La feeerme !**" retentissant. Mon regard, nettement amusé, se pose sur l'Ange de Feu, qui explique sa façon de penser à Raphaël. Je consulte ma montre. Bientôt, va falloir que je calme les ardeurs du petit.

"Tu vas la boucler !! Tu me casses les oreilles ! Ton discours me saoûle, Mister sexe !! La guerre, c'est fait pour s'écrabouiller mutuellement, c'est tout !!"

"Mikanou... Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures... Surtout lorsque l'on se trouve sur le lieu de travail d'autrui, n'es-tu pas de mon avis?"

Il a pas tout à fait tort. Le cabinet est en ruines, nous sommes en plein courant d'air. Le comble pour l'ange protecteur de cet élément.

"Tiens donc ? T'as envie de te battre!? Ca devient amusant !!"

Se battre? Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ils vont pas remettre ça !!! Le vent se lève, la température ambiante augmente, pas de doute, ils sont prêt à se foutre sur la gueule. J'ai plus le choix. Mes mains se joignent devant ma poitrine, une force d'eau se fait sentir. Au même moment que celui où je relâche la pression, laissant l'équivalent de deux seaux d'eau se vider sur chacun de ces deux abrutis, Camaël assome Mikaël avec son arme. Raphaël, désormais trempé, observe la scène avec attention, acceptant silencieusement les excuses faites par l'aide de camp du Maître des Puissances.

"Eh bien... Nous voilà maintenant en plein courant d'air ma chère Maëlle... Pff..."

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et me dis que finalement, grâce à Mikanou, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je subirais la mauvaise humeur du médecin.

"Vous êtes bien les seuls qui puissiez tuer mon ennui..."

Je suis toujours assise sur le bureau, la seule différence, c'est que j'ai maintenant croiser mes jambes. Raphaël a ôté sa blouse, et appelle Babiel. Qui sort hors de son bureau plus qu'elle n'entre dans le cabinet du médecin ; n'oubliez pas que les quatre murs sont désormais inexistants.

"Maître Raphaël?"

"Je vous demanderais, Babiel, de bien vouloir remédier à l'état de mon cabinet. Je vais, en attendant, me rendre en mes appartements. Je ne vois aucune autre solution. Si quelqu'un a besoin de me consulter, faites le moi savoir et envoyer la personne chez moi."

"Bien, Maître Raphaël."

Babiel retourne dans son bureau, et mon supérieur me lance un bref regard. Eh non, finalement, je ne vais pas échapper à mon engueulade. Merdouille... Pauvre de moi...

En quelques minutes, nous sommes chez lui. J'ai horreur de cet endroit. Il y règne une intimité qui ne me plait absolument pas. Je sais pas, ça vient certainement du fait que je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un, surtout pas à lui. Il pose ses affaires, se sépare de sa blouse et laisse sa chemise ouverte, me laissant tout le loisir de voir son torse ainsi dévoilé. Il m'entraine à sa suite dans sa chambre, et s'assied sur son lit ; je reste debout, lui faisant face avec un regard à geler les ardeurs de n'importe quel homme. Mais pas lui. Il se contente de sourire, ce sourire en coin qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

"Maëlle, qu'es-tu allée faire en Enfers?"

"Ca rime ..."

"Maëlle..." Il est patient en temps normal, mais là je sens bien qu'il n'est enclin à plaisanter. Il s'est inquiété. Je vais devoir lui rendre des comptes.

"Maëlle. Viens là."

Il tapote le drap du lit, à côté de lui, pour m'inciter à m'asseoir. J'ai pas envie. Mais je m'exécute malgré tout. Il est censé être mon maître, je ne devrais pas lui désobéir. Vu ma façon d'obéir, il est normal que je suive ses instructions un peu de temps en temps. Son bras m'entoure la taille, sa main repose sur mon ventre plat. Il m'amène contre lui, je pose la tête sur son épaule ; enfin, sur le haut de son bras plutôt, chuis pas assez grande pour atteindre son épaule.

"Je me suis fait du souci, mine de rien. Tant que je te sentais en Hadès, je t'ai envoyé des signes, tu savais que le vent qui soufflait c'était un de mes ordres d'intimant de rentrer. Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré pour t'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Géhenne?"

"J'ai pas le choix, Raphaël. Tu le sais bien."

"On a toujours le choix, Maëlle. Regarde, j'ai fait le choix de prendre la vie comme elle venait, et je m'en porte très bien. Toi, tu agis suivant ton instinct, sans que l'on voie très bien où tu veuilles en venir."

"C'est ma façon à moi d'agir..."

"Et elle n'est pas efficace. Tu agis comme une girouette. Un coup tu es chez les anges, un autre tu es chez les démons..."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi !"

Ca y est, je m'emporte. Il n'y a que face à lui que je perds mon sang-froid et ma contenance. Ou plutôt que je laisse chaque émotion transparaître sur mon visage. Parce qu'il me connait. Parce qu'il est la seule personne à m'avoir déjà vue dans mon état de faiblesse le plus avancé. Je me suis levée, alors que lui est resté assis, et me place face à lui, mes gestes se joignant à ma parole.

"Tu es un ange, quoi de plus simple pour toi que de savoir où est ta place ! Tu peux me dire où est la mienne, hein? Tu peux me dire où elle est?"

"A mes côtés. Tu appartiens au choeur des Vertus parce que tu l'as voulu ; tu aurais pu appartenir à celui des Puissances ou bien rejoindre Uriel dans les profondeurs de la terre. Mais tu as préféré venir avec moi."

Il est d'un calme olympien, c'en est surprenant.

"Parce que c'était toi qui m'avait sortie de mon trou ! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que là est ma place ! Je ne suis pas un ange, Raphaël !"

Il prend mes mains et les porte à ses lèvres. Ce simple geste me rappelle ce jour, ce jour où il est venu me chercher. Il essaie de me manipuler par mes sentiments. Non, Raphaël...

**Flash-back **

_Une enfant, portant de longs cheveux noirs, cachant ses yeux clairs derrière ses paupières, était assise dans un siège au milieu d'une pièce blanche, entourée de jouets, livres, armes, et autres objets en tout genre. On l'avait placée là pour savoir vers quel objet irait ses penchants, afin de l'examiner et de conclure si elle était bonne à garder, ou s'il fallait l'envoyer se faire couper les ailes. Elle le savait. C'est pourquoi elle restait dans son fauteuil de cuir blanc, les yeux clos, sans bouger. Elle avait la peau blanche, portait une robe de toile blanche. Seule sa chevelure, plus noire que les Ténèbres elles-même, ressortait dans les couleurs de cette pièce. _

_Pour l'enfant en question, la couleur de l'espoir était le noir, et celle du désespoir était le blanc ; cette idée lui restera en tête indéfiniment. A cause de son enfermement dans cette salle d'études. D'expérimentation. Et puis, un beau matin, lassées d'observer une enfant qui ne présentait aucune réaction à leurs expériences, les blouses blanches l'avait sortie de cette pièce, pour la placer dans une autre. Dans cette autre pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un cabinet de médecin, on l'avait couverte de patches en tout genre, sur la quasi totalité du corps ; inutile de préciser qu'on lui avait ôté sa robe blanche._

_L'enfant regarda son propre corps, perplexe, puis s'était raidie en sentant un flux électrique transmis par les patches la parcourir. Elle voulut se les arracher, mais on l'en empêcha. Un talisman fut glissé autour de son cou, les impulsions électriques cessèrent. L'enfant s'empara du talisman, l'observa sous toutes ses coutures, et, méfiante, essaya de l'ôter. Sans succès. _

_Les courants reprirent. Cette fois, ce fut par la magie qui coulait dans ses veines que la petite voulut se débarrasser de cette douleur. Mais sa force astrale lui fut renvoyée de plein fouet par le talisman, l'assomant mentalement pour quelques minutes ; son corps fut agité de soubresauts douloureux, mais l'enfant ne manifestait plus rien, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard vitreux, telle une poupée sans vie. _

_Une voix forte et claire retentit. Mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait aux médecins. Elle sentit qu'on lui ôtait les patches et le talisman, et elle fut infiniment reconnaissante à cette personne de les lui ôter. Elle voulut la remercier, mais son corps ne répondait plus à ses volontés. Elle sentit un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos, puis la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'emmenait avec lui. La personne qui l'avait libérée de sa torture, certainement. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, bercée par la marche de son sauveur, et par la chaleur réconfortante qu'il dégageait en la portant dans ses bras._

_A son réveil, ce fut une grande panique qui la prit. Elle pensait que cette personne était venue la sortir de là, mais il n'en était rien. Elle était toujours dans un cabinet de médecin, moins blanc et peut-être moins froid, mais elle était quand même aux mains de médecins. Elle avait voulu se lever, mais une main l'avait fermement maintenue contre le matelas._

_"Tu devrais rester allongée."_

_Une voix chaude et rassurante, la même que celle qu'elle avait entendue chez les blouses blanches. Sa vue se fit moins trouble, et l'enfant put distinguer le visage de la personne qui l'avait sortie de cet Enfer. Un visage aux traits fins mais masculins, encadré de cheveux blonds. Il portait une blouse blanche, mais entièrement ouverte, et on voyait les vêtements sombres qu'il portait en dessous de cette blouse. Son regard, son sourire avaient quelque chose de rassurant, tant et si bien qu'elle cessa de lutter pour se relever et se rallongea sagement. _

_"Bien. Il se trouve que je sais qui tu es, ma petite. Qui sont tes parents. Mais je ne connais pas ton nom. Apparemment personne ne t'en a donné, je me trompe?"_

_La petite l'avait regardé avec des yeux suppliants, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus sur son identité, mais le fait qu'il lui propose un nom changea toute la donne. _

_"Un... Nom?... Je... N'en ai... Jamais eu..."_

_Elle le vit s'emparer de ses mains pour déposer un baiser dessus, en signe d'affection. La petite rougit, ne sachant pas comment le prendre ; malgré son jeune âge, elle connaissait déjà plus de choses que les anges les plus chastes._

_"Justement. Je pourrais t'en donner un. Et te laisser grandir ici, sous ma responsabilité. Lorsque tu seras en âge, on verra pour t'attacher à un choeur angélique. Tu veux bien?"_

_"On cesserait de me voir comme... quelqu'un d'anormal?"_

_"Pas forcément, mais je peux t'aider à t'accepter, à te voir comme une personne comme une autre, au lieu de te laisser ruminer ta souffrance dans ton coin."_

_L'enfant sembla réfléchir. Cette proposition était très alléchante, c'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour elle. Cet homme lui proposait un nom, et peut-être un genre de famille, puisqu'il veillerait sur elle._

_"Je veux bien."_

_"Dans ce cas, il te faut un nom. Pour le reste, tu vas rester dans mon cabinet quelques jours encore, pour te rétablir complètement. Et je te formerai de façon à ce que tu puisses m'aider le temps que je veillerai sur toi."_

_L'enfant hocha la tête, et demanda à l'homme qui il était._

_"Oh, oui, j'ai oublié, exuse-moi. Je suis le Grand Guérisseur, Raphaël, l'Ange protecteur de l'air. On me dit aussi Gardien des Vertus. Quant à ton nom..."_

_L'homme caressa son visage du bout des doigts, son regard doux ancré dans le sien. Puis, il sourit avec tendresse laissant glisser une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts._

_"Maëlle."_

**Fin du flash-back.**

"Non, tu n'es pas un ange. Je t'ai dit ce jour-là que je te ferais t'accepter toi-même. Je n'ai pas menti."

"Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu me demandes en m'empêchant d'aller en enfers?! De renier ma propre nature?!"

"Maëlle... Je veux simplement te protéger. Depuis le début c'est ce que je veux faire. Je veux te préserver. Comme j'ai toujours essayé de protéger Mikaël de son frère. Je veux te protéger de cette partie de toi, qui se fait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que les années passent."

"Tu es un pécheur par la luxure et tu prétends pouvoir me préserver de ma nature pécheresse !"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

"Alors explique-toi bon sang !"

Cette fois, c'est lui s'emporte. Il se lève, me saisit le poignet et plonge son regard dans le mien, scellant nos lèvres pour me forcer à me taire. Je ne peux fermer les yeux, complètement captivée par les émotions que je peux lire dans les siens. Enfin, il brise cette chaste étreinte, me fixant d'un air à la fois sévère, inquiet et sincère.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois détruite par ton père !"

Je reste sans voix.

"Je sais la haine que tu ressens à son égard ! Maëlle..."

Je suis amenée d'un coup contre lui, alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Ce genre de démonstration de véritable affection est rare chez lui. Surtout qu'au fur et mesure que le temps passait, j'ai fini par me demander s'il ne détestait pas les femmes. Si c'est bien le cas, je dois être une exception.

"Maëlle... Tu en es au même point que Mikanou... Tu le détestes, mais tu l'aimes en même temps ; seulement, contrairement à ton oncle, tu en es consciente..."

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui ; il a pas tort. Pourquoi est-ce que je déteste Lucifer?... Parce que c'est de sa faute si je suis venue au monde. C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux me qualifier d'ange. Je ne suis ni un ange, ni un démon. Je suis les deux à la fois.

D'un coup, Raphaël brise l'étreinte. Dans le fond, est-ce que Lucifer est vraiment mon paternel?... Je le qualifierai plutôt de géniteur. Puisque la seule personne qui s'est jamais conduite comme un père à mon égard, c'est Raphaël. D'ailleurs, il se met à m'embrasser à nouveau, d'une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le lien qui nous unit devient de plus en plus difficile à cerner. J'pense pas que ce soit ce qu'on appelle de l'amour. Mais est-ce de la fraternité, de l'amitié, de la reconnaissance, ce que je ressens pour lui?

Lentement, nous nous laissons choir sur le lit, et nos baisers se font de plus en plus passionnés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi investi dans une étreinte. D'habitude il est plus nonchalent, moins prévenant ; il me laisse m'occuper de lui sans broncher plus que cela, se contentant de me faire savoir son plaisir que lorsqu'il est vraiment là par des gémissement en tous genres. Là, j'ai l'impression que les rôles sont inversés, que c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi.

Nous sommes soudains interrompus par un appel de Camaël.

"Tu veux savoir si Mikanou est avec moi? Ben non... Comme tu peux le constater, il n'est pas là..."

De l'autre côté du visiophone, Camaël reste de marbre face à l'étreinte que nous continuons de nous livrer.

_"Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé... Maïtre Raphaël..."_

"Ce sont des choses qui arrivent Camaël..."

Ca y est, je n'écoute plus. Toute à ma passion, je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'ils disent. Ils parlent de Mikaël, et de sa possible présence sur Terre. Raphaël ne gémit pas sous mes caresses, mais je sais qu'elles ne le laissent pas indifférent aux frissons qui parcourent son corps.

_"Il a toujours du mal à tenir en place. Il est préoccupé par les mouvements suspects de l'armée des démons et la rumeur qui court sur le messie... Mais surtout... Par son frère aîné.."_

Je cesse d'un coup mes actions, Raphaël me serre contre lui en se rendant compte de la raison de cet arrêt. Le frère aîné de Mikaël. Mon père. C'est simple, il a dû sentir que son éveil était proche. Maintenant que le Glaive Divin possède un corps, et le fait qu'il soit en Enfer, tout ça peut nous laisser prédir que Lucifer sera bientôt en pleine possession de sa mémoire et de ses moyens. Mikaël ne possède pas autant d'éléments que moi, mais le lien qui l'unit à son jumeau lui a sans doute permi de comprendre qu'ils seraient bientôt face à face. Mikaël, contrairement à Raphi, ignore que le Glaive Divin, le cristal de sang plus précisément, permet de garder le contrôle sur Lucifer. Il ignore que l'âme de cette arme n'est autre que celle de son frère.

"Pff... Bah. Tout ça est bien trop ennuyeux, Camaël, et cela ne me concerne pas."

Il glisse une main dans mon dos, m'incitant par ce geste à reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

_"Excusez-moi pour le dérangement."_

Plus de Camaël, juste nous deux. Raphaël me prend une fois pour toutes dans ses bras, me caresse, ses lèvres suivant le tracé de mon visage, puis descendant à ma gorge. Je gémis doucement, alors qu'il m'embrasse chaudement. Mais d'un autre côté, je sens qu'il est ailleurs ; il est moins prévenant que tout à l'heure.

C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée lorsqu'il m'envoie par terre, comme se rendant compte de quelque chose. Il se lève et saisit sa veste au passage.

"... Bon sang ! Ce petit Mikanou ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille !"

Il sort sans plus de cérémonie. Je me relève avec lenteur, passant mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je vais me rendre en Asshiah. C'est là-bas qu'est Mikaël. Et Setsuna. Mikaël ne sait rien du Glaive, je pense que c'est cela dont s'est rendu compte Raphaël. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est parti. Je vais donc me rendre en Asshiah également. Le plus vite possible. Pour arriver avant lui. Et peut-être empêcher une autre catastrophe d'être déclenchée par Mikaël.

* * *

A suivre bien sûr...

Verdict? Review?... Siouplait... J'suis en manque là...


	8. Tome 8

Bon comme chuis motivée j'mets le 8 dès aujourd'hui... Bah ouais... J'ai rien à ajouter, si ce n'est bonne lecture... Ah aussi, vous allez découvrir que les problèmes relationnels de Maëlle vis à vis de Bélial peuvent être particulièrement sueprficiels ... M'enfin

* * *

**Tome 8 :**

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers.**_

_Acte 2 : Rencontre inopinée_

Finalement, avant de me rendre en Asshiah, je vais passer dans les jardins de l'eau. Mouais, à cette heure-ci, j'devrais trouver personne, à moi la paix et la tranquillité. De toute façon, je serais certainement sur Terre plus rapidement que Raphaël, puisque nous n'empruntons pas les mêmes chemins pour nous y rendre.

Me voici dans les jardins. Aaaaaaaaaah, calme et sérennité, enfin... Seul le bruit de mes pas est à peine audible, et on sent constamment une présence d'eau dans ces lieux. Je m'y suis toujours sentie à mon aise, davantage encore lorsqu'il n'y avait personne.

J'arrive à hauteur de Gabriel, dont le corps est entreposé ici, telle une poupée sans vie. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé, et j'avoue que cela m'intrigue grandement. On dirait qu'elle a été privée de son âme. Je m'approche d'elle, dans le but de m'asseoir sur le côté de son siège, dos contre l'accoudoir, dans le but de me détendre un peu.

Mais je me vois contrainte et forcée de me relever en un temps record lorsque je vois un intrus arriver. Qui est-il? Il s'approche de l'Ange de l'Eau, et semble découvrir quelque chose sur sa nuque. Quelque chose sur sa nuque !! Une aiguille ! Et c'est seulement après qu'il me voit, et qu'il se met à reculer, prenant peur.

"... Mais... Ca alors !!... Vous... Vous êtes la responsable de..."

"Aurais-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur sa nuque? Intrus..."

Sévy ! L'homme me regarde, perdu, mais tente malgré tout de s'enfuir. C'est quoi que ce cirque, bordel de merde, quelqu'un voudrait-il bien m'expliquer !!! Mais tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est observer le mini-combat qui se met en place entre le tuteur du Grand Séraphin, et cet homme que je ne connais pas.

"Montre ton visage, Sévoth-tart !"

Le voile est déchiré, et le secret est maintenant dévoilé - si j'osais faire le jeu de mots. Mon regard se lève vers Sévy, et là, je découvre enfin la raison pour laquelle il maintient son visage caché par le tissu. Cette marque sur son visage, c'est le symbole de l'Ange déchu ! La marque de Lilith !

L'homme est au moins aussi surpris que moi, et se retrouve avec une aiguille plantée dans l'épaule par Sévy. Il se sauve et avance jusqu'à Gabriel et moi. Je vois la magie de l'eau entrer en action, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie actionnée. Gabriel?... Je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici, avant que Sévy ne s'aperçoive de ma présence. Cet homme sera sauvé par la magie de l'Ange de l'Eau, j'ai pas de souci à me faire pour lui.

Il est vraiment temps pour moi d'aller en Asshiah. J'irai parler de cette aiguille plus tard. Et de ce sceau aussi. Pour le moment, il faut arrêter Mikanou, avant qu'il nous fasse le cirque du siècle...

_Asshiah, Tokyo_

Lorsque j'arrive en Asshiah, je ressens une forte présence de l'élément de feu, ainsi qu'une odeur de sang. Mikaël est déjà en pleine action, il n'y a aucun doute ; mais je dois le calmer, et vite.

Ma mitaine noire vient se matérialiser autour de ma main sans que j'en ai fait l'appel. Bordel... Et v'là que la Lame du Néant apparaît d'elle-même. Plus de doute, elle a sentit ses deux semblables, le sabre de Miki et le glaive d'Alex. Je dois absolument les arrêter. Alors que j'avance, ailes blanches déployées, j'entends de plus en plus distinctement des bruits de combats, et une voix qui m'est familière ; je l'ai déjà entendue en Anagura cette voix.

"Bien fait pour ta pomme, ton sabre peut avoir une belle allure, il est minable à côté du Glaive Divin à Sept Branches !!"

Je sais pas qui est cet abruti, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi con. Je dois me dépêcher ; Setsuna n'a de belliqueux que les restes de ce qu'Alexiel en avait. Face à Mikaël, il risque d'être pris au dépourvu ; il va certainement chercher un compromis, ce qui est inutile face au p'tit Mikanou.

Enfin, je survole les lieux du combat. J'reconnais bien là l'oeuvre de l'Ange de Feu, tout est détruit, en ruine. Il a pas lésiné sur la dose. Ce que je vois entre eux me plaît beaucoup moins. Alexiel, tranchée de part en part par le sabre de feu. Alexiel ?!

"Tu peux crever, j'en ai rien à faire !"

"Mikaël !!!"

Il s'apprête à lui administrer le dernier coup, celui qui sera fatal. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interposer... Et, dans une effusion de sang, je vois un bras tomber par terre. Bonté divine, qu'est-ce que...

"Quel gâchis ! Je ne pourrais même pas me gratter le dos avec !... Et si je le mitonais pour mon dîner?"

"Mikaël !"

Il a enfin fini son discours sur le fait qu'il compte les achever, Setsuna et le vampire qui vient de lui sauver la vie, et s'apprête une fois de plus à donner le coup de grâce. Il m'énerve ! Cette fois, alors qu'il lève son Sabre, il se trouve dans l'incapacité de bouger. J'ai glissé ma lame sous sa gorge, me trouvant entre lui et Alexiel. D'ailleurs, si j'ai tout saisi, c'est Setsuna qui est allé se loger dans son ancienne enveloppe charnelle ; l'est pas doué lui non plus...

"Mikaël, bordel... J'en suis à trois fois à te hurler d'arrêter."

"Non...Il a entièrement raison..."articule Setsuna.

Je me retourne, abaissant mon sabre. Sans faire attention au regard haineux de Mikaël, furieux que je l'aie empêché de se complaire totalement dans son loisir favori : tuer tout ce qui bouge.

"J'avais oublié à quel point il était impossible de discuter avec cette bande de barbares que sont les anges... La preuve... Le prince des ténèbres et ses démons étaient autrefois eux aussi... Des anges !!"

Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, Setsu'?... La pointe de ma lame sur mon épaule, j'écoute son discours rébarbatif, fulminant intérieurement pour m'être sentie insultée des paroles qu'il prononce, et je le vois déployer trois ailes. Trois ailes ?! Mais, ce sont celles d'Alexiel ! Bordel, Mikaël ne fera jamais le poids!

Pas le temps de réfléchir, il se retrouve projeté à perpette, seule moi ai pu résister à l'énergie astrale que dégage la réincarnation de l'Ange Organique. Il semble dans un état second, ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon du tout. Il brandit son sabre et fonce sur l'Ange de Feu. Toujours dans l'optique d'arrêter la confrontation, je m'interpose, et nos trois sabres entrent en contact. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'au dernier moment, et sens la panique m'envahir. Il ne faut pas que les trois épées légendaires entrent en contact en même temps. C'est la première chose que j'ai apprise lors de l'acquisition de la Lame du Néant. Si on ne suit pas cette règle...

Je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir. L'énergie dégagée par le contact a provoqué une énorme explosion et nous a envoyé valser sur plusieurs mètres. Je suis légèrement sonnée, Mikaël un peu plus, Setsuna, pas du tout, vu l'état de transe dans lequel il se trouve.

"Mikanou... T'es toujours vivant?"

"Ouais, ouais... Et lui, il l'est pas pour longtemps !"Bon point, Mikaël s'énerve, donc il va bien, et est même en pleine forme.

Nos regards se posent sur Alexiel, qui lève la main devant nous. Ooooooh, ça va être pour nous... Ca va pas être joli-joli... L'énergie astrale se dirige droit vers nous, et je redoute le moment où elle nous percutera de plein fouet ; comme moi, Mikaël lève son sabre devant son visage, comme pour se protéger. Et au moment de l'impact, nous sommes protégés par... Un bouclier d'air...

"De quoi je me mêle ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé Raphaël !!"

Raphinou. Et bien sûr, il ne faut pas longtemps aux deux anges élémentaux pour se quereller. L'un violemment, complètement excité par le combat, l'autre plus calmement, essayant d'expliquer posément la situation à Mikaël. Personnellement je ne prends pas part à la dispute. Non, je sens autre chose qui va se passer. Les explosions retentissent de plus belle, Mikaël s'énerve plus franchement et finit par retourner prendre part au combat. Raphaël se met juste derrière moi, sans pour autant se poser de sa place dans les airs. Les ailes déployées, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, me demandant si tout va bien, alors que l'une de mes mains se porte à ma poitrine - l'autre tient toujours mon sabre - et serre le tissu recouvrant mon coeur, qui bat la chamade.

"Il... Va arriver quelque chose... Encore quelque chose..."

Soudain, mon attention est attirée par une voix ; une voix que je connais bien pour être celle de Sara. Mon regard se lève vers elle, et je sens une présence d'eau beaucoup plus forte que celle que je pourrais moi-même dégager. Mes pressentiments concernant Sara et Gabriel seraient-ils justifiés?

"Si tu continues... Ils vont tous mourir... Comme moi..."

Grâce à l'eau s'échappant des canalisations ouvertes, l'esprit de Sara s'est matérialisé, face à Setsuna. Il fixe sa soeur avec un regard surpris, et l'énergie astrale qu'il dégage semble s'appaiser peu à peu. Bordel, Sara... Comment est-ce possible? Etait-ce cela que j'avais pressenti? Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus ma réflexion ; Raphaël me saisit par le bras, entoure Mikaël d'une bulle d'air - non sans protestation de la part de l'Ange de Feu - et nous embarque. Sara... Si ton esprit a pu se matérialiser, c'est que, quelque part, une nouvelle vie t'attend. Mais où, en tant que qui? Gabriel? Non, mais c'est pas vrai !!! Sara... Quel secret cache ton âme?

La bulle d'air met un certain temps à arriver là où Raphaël veut nous emmener. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre, mon oncle fait la gueule dans son coin - il gueule pas encore, c'est déjà ça - Raphaël est tranquillement assi, attendant patiemment de parvenir à destination, et moi, debout au milieu de tout ça, suis une fois de plus plongée dans mes pensées, troublée par cette apparition de Sara au travers de l'eau.

Finalement, on débouche en un temps correct dans un autre lieu, la bulle d'air disparaît, et Mikaël explose. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il se retenait, donc je pense que ça devrait être distrayant.

"J'enrage... Ah, Bravo Raphaël !! Trois anges de rang supérieur qui s'enfuient la queue entre les jambes, c'est du joli !!!"

"...Trois?... J'ai rien entre mes jambes, moi..."J'ai pas pu retenir la remarque, l'occasion était trop belle.

"Toi, tes sous-entendu pervers, tu te les gardes !!!"

"Mikaël... Tu es inconscient de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'avais pas mis fin à cette lutte..."

"Et il se serait passé quoi !?"

"Aurais-tu oublié que le temps est gelé sur Asshiah? Tout ce que tu as pu effleurer et l'endroit même où vous vous êtes battus sera détruit... En d'autres termes, il est fort possible que le temps se soit écoulé à cet endroit précis... Ce monde serait resté parfaitement immobile sans une influence extérieure..."

Il a pas tort. L'intervention de Mikaël n'a pas arrangé les choses dans le gel du temps sur Terre. Franchement, il y a des jours où il se comporte comme le plus immature des gamins. Dire que c'est l'un des plus anciens anges du monde céleste...

"Ecoute Mikanou... N'as-tu pas ressenti de drôles de sensations pendant votre lutte ? Ainsi qu'une chaleur intense t'envahir?"

Mikaël perd définitivement son sang-froid et finit par empoigner Raphaël par le col ; situation cocace, puisqu'il est largement plus petit...

"Dis-moi... Ne me cacherais-tu pas quelque chose que j'ignore !?"Miki commence à sortir de ses gonds... Dans mon coin, j'observe la scène sans broncher ; je sais pertinemment comment cela va se finir de toute façon. Mikaël va s'énerver, et Raphi va certainement se prendre son poing sur la gueule ; et tout sera normal.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne plus avoir affaire avec cette créature, c'est un conseil que je te donne... Elle ne ferait de toi qu'une bouchée."

Ca y est, Miki a pété son câble, et a frappé Raphaël au visage. Il s'énerve, crie, hurle, s'agite, et finit par se tirer. En ajoutant que tout est fini entre eux. Fini?... Et il dit ça à un ange pervers...

"... Si tu t'obstines... Mikanou... Tu risques d'être brisé à jamais..."

"Je vois que tu connais l'histoire du glaive du Grand Malin, Raphi."

"Hm?... Oui, mais pas Mikaël, comme tu le sais... Je me souviens encore de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là... Où on l'a vu complètement brisé..."

"Je n'étais pas née, Raphi..."

"Oui, mais on te l'a racontée plus d'une fois cette histoire, non?... Il n'arrive pas à haïr Lucifer comme tu y parviens, Maëlle - si ta haine est bien aussi réelle que tu le prétends - ... C'est trop dur pour lui... Il pense le détester, mais dans le fond, ça reste son grand frère..."

Je le sais bien... Je sais aussi que c'est ce qui tuera Mikaël à petit feu s'il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de cela... Le silence est retombé, plus lourd que jamais, ni lui ni moi n'osant ré-engager la conversation. Finalement, je prends le parti de l'humour, et brise le calme d'une voix malicieuse :

"Au fait... Je savais pas que tu avais un lien si profond avec Mikaël pour que tout soit fini entre vous..."

"Hm?... Oh... Si, si bien sûr..." Le sourire qu'il m'adresse ne me dit rien qui vaille... La répartie de l'Ange de l'air peut parfois surprendre, mais dans le mauvais sens... "Je t'inviterais un jour aux consultations de Mikaël... Tu verras combien il est agréable d'appartenir à deux hommes en même temps..."

"Hein !!! Non, mais oh !" Qu'est-ce que je disais? Je me suis faite avoir..."Garde tes plans pervers pour toi !"

"C'est toi qui as amené la chose, Maëlle..."

"Ta _chose_, comme tu dis, tu la gardes rangée, j'ai pas envie de la voir..."

"Que tu peux te montrer vulgaire..."

"T'approche pas !... Raphi..."

Trop tard... Je me suis aventurée en terrain glissant - c'est le cas de le dire - et maintenant je suis bloquée contre une paroi, le médecin me surplombant de toute sa hauteur avant de venir pour m'embrasser... J'ai beau me débattre, je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps à ses avances, et une fois qu'il est lancé, il sait plus se retenir...

"Fin de la consultation."

Il recule de quelques pas, et là, je dois avoir l'air le plus abasourdie du monde.

"Hein?!"

"A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères que je continue..."

"Euh... Non, ça ira, merci..."

Le silence retombe, et, d'un coup, Raphaël me tend la main, pour m'embarquer avec lui dans le monde céleste. Je refuse d'un geste, je dois me rendre en Enfers. Je n'ai pas dit où j'allais, je l'ai juste pensé, mais je vois à la moue que forme son visage qu'il se doute de ma destination. Je suis désolée Raphaël, mais je dois me tenir au courant des facéties du Chapelier. Tu sais toi aussi à quel point elle peut être fantasque...

Il part comme il est venu, moi je m'en vais par les liens de l'eau ; je me dématérialise, mon corps prend une consistance liquide.

_Enfers, Anagura, "le cellier"_

Finalement je reprends forme au premier niveau des Enfers, en Anagura. Hm, si j'ai attéri ici, c'est que c'est ici que je trouverai Bélial. Bon. Le mauvais point, c'est qu'à force de traîner ici, elle va finir par comprendre que son souverain y est également...

Je vois Alexiel au fond du couloir, qui s'éloigne de deux autres hommes. Les deux dégagent des fortes ondes astrales, comment fait Setsuna pour ne pas s'en rendre compte... Le premier n'est autre que son sempaï, cet homme à qui je voue une haine sans égale, mais l'autre... Pas de doute, c'est le Chapelier.

"Ton accent de l'Anagura laisse à désirer, Bélial."

Kira, comme ledit Bélial, se tourne vers moi, étonné visiblement de me voir ici ; sans le montrer toutefois, il reste rigide comme de la glace. Le Chapelier garde sa fausse apparence d'évil, et s'incline légèrement devant moi.

"Majesté... Que faites-vous ici?"

Mon regard se pose rapidement sur Lucifer, qui finit par s'éloigner. Notre présence n'a pas l'air de l'interloquer, mais il a l'air de n'en avoir absolument rien à faire.

"Je suis venue voir où en étaient tes affaires Bélial. Et cesse de m'appeler Majesté à tout bout de champ. Ils vont finir par comprendre qui je suis."

"Bien Mademoiselle."

"Bon, tu dois te douter de la raison de me venue, non?"

"Bien sûr, Mademoiselle, cependant, avant de vous donner des indications sur les noces que nous préparons - qui sont en bonne voie d'ailleurs - ne voudriez-vous pas que nous revoyions un peu votre garde-robe?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma garde-robe!?"

Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais me regarde malgré tout des pieds à la gorge - je peux pas voir ma tête. Bon, d'accord, j'suis pas habillée comme une héritière infernale. Un jean délavé, troué par endroits, un haut bleu nuit échancré par la force du temps, des bottes noires qui commencent sérieusement à être usées, et je parle même pas de mes cheveux. Après la journée qu'ils ont passée, ils doivent plus être très bien coiffés. Mes vêtements font partie de ceux que je porte depuis des siècles, j'ai jamais songé à m'en procurer de nouveaux. Pourquoi faire?

"Elle est un peu... négligée, vous ne trouvez pas, Mademoiselle?"

"Ouais, bon, j'vois pas ce que cela change, Bélial. T'as plus ton emploi de styliste officielle de Lucifer pour que tu viennes m'emmerder?"

Le sourire que je vois se dessiner sur son visage ne me dit rien qui vaille. Elle va vouloir me relooker et j'vais y perdre mes fringues habituelles, je le sens. Bon sang, j'suis pas venue pour ça. Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'elle fait tout pour éviter de me parler des noces... Et elle est bien partie pour y arriver, mon souci principal est maintenant de savoir si elle va me laisser tranquille ou si je vais subir son excentricité.

"Béliaaaal..."

J'ai pas le temps de comprendre que sa cape m'entoure, et, quand elle l'enlève, je suis complètement relookée. A la mode Lucifer, s'il vous plait. J'vais la tuer.

"C'est quoi ces trucs !!!"

C'est sûr que je dois plus avoir l'air d'un démon de haut rang, mais bon, là n'est pas le problème. Cette saloperie m'a troqué mon jean pour une robe ! J'ai horreur des robes, et jupes en tout genre !

"Débarrasse-moi de ça !!!"

Le haut du vêtement fait un peu bustier, ne me couvrant qu'à partir de la poitrine, laissant mon dos entièrement nu jusqu'à mes hanches. Il est noir, et débouche sur une longue jupe noire elle aussi, plus souple, et ouverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse. De chaque côté de mes jambes. Je me retrouve également avec de grandes bottes de cuir, noires et non usées, montant jusqu'au-dessus de mes genoux. Je déteste cet accoutrement.

"Vous êtes charmante ainsi. Oh, nous allions oublier la petite touche personnelle."

Sa cape m'entoure à nouveau, je sens mes cheveux se relever et un truc toucher mon visage. Sa cape disparaît, et elle me regarde d'un air satisafait, en me tendant un miroir. Je manque de pousser un cri.

Mes cheveux sont relevés par une pince, et, contrairement à ce à quoi je suis habituée, ils ne sont plus lisses, mais ondulés, retombant en boucles sur mes épaules. Et, à mon grand effroi, je vois que je suis... Maquillée... Les yeux soulignés de noir, les lèvres teintées de rouge, plus qu'elles ne le sont naturellement. Elle m'a également fait don d'un ras-du-cou de cuir portant une croix en pendentif ; la croix est noire, symbole à la fois du démon par cette couleur, et de l'ange par la forme. Elle arrive ainsi à former mon propre contraste. Et j'avais pas vu non plus la ceinture qui enserrait ma taille, toute de cuir également, avec une boucle en argent.

"Vous êtes d'une beauté démoniaque, Majesté."

Et je dois bien reconnaître que je suis de son avis, sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse. Ca m'énerve de le reconnaître, mais je me trouve plus jolie ainsi que dans mon habitude. Ca m'empêche pas de m'énerver.

"Bélial... Pourquoi t'as fait ça !"

"Les noces de notre Souverain votre père se dérouleront dans peu de temps. Nous voulions voir si les tenues que nous vous réservions vous irait à merveille ou non. Et nous en sommes satisfaites."

"Tu me rends mes fringues maintenant?"

"Impossible."

"Koa !"

"Nous devons nous hâter d'aller quérir cette princesse si précieuse."

"Béliaaaaaaaal..."

Je commence doucement à perdre patience.

"Voyons, Majesté, vous ne pouvez tout de même pas venir aux noces vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt de coton !"

"Pff... Peu importe. Je tiens à recevoir une invitation pour la cérémonie. Prévois un portail qui fera le lien entre le monde céleste, et les Enfers."

"Quels niveaux?"

"... Disons... Du Shiol à Bériah. Tu peux faire cela, ou c'est au-dessus de tes capacités de Satan?"

Le Satan de l'Orgueil. Même si elle n'en est pas capable, elle trouvera le moyen de me faire ça juste par fierté.

"Ben sûr, Mademoiselle. Ce sera prêt en temps voulu."

"Parfait. J'aimerai autre chose, Bélial."

"Désolée, Princesse, mais nous devons nous hâtez."

"Non, je veux savoir exactement où tu en es dans l'organisation de la cérémonie et que tu me débarrasses de ces fri..."

Mais elle n'est déjà plus là. Bordel de Dieu, j'vais pas rentrer dans le monde céleste dans cette tenue ! J'vais me faire massacrer ! J'vais pour passer ma main dans mes cheveux, quand je me rends compte qu'ils sont relevés, et que je ne peux rien faire. Ma main effleure tout de même ma boucle d'oreille, celle que je porte à l'oreille droite.

Ma boucle d'oreille?!

Merde ! Avec cette coiffure, mes deux boucles sont visibles, tant celle de mon appartenance au choeur des Vertus que l'autre. Putain, la prochaine fois que je vois Bélial, je la massacre avec toute la cruauté dont je suis capable.

Et là, je me rends compte d'autre chose. Comme je l'avais pensé, elle m'a relookée pour détourner mon attention, et du coup, j'ai oublié de lui demandé des détails sur les noces. Elle s'est barrée dès qu'on a commencé à en parler d'ailleurs... Bon, ça doit être en bonne voie, le tout serait de savoir comment elle s'y est prise. J'aime pas ses méthodes habituellement, il n'y a pas de raison que cela change. Et cette tenue m'insupporte.

Mais bon. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, j'dois retourner dans le monde céleste ; Bélial a su plus ou moins bien gérer les Enfers pendant tous ces siècles où mon père était absent, se contentant de mes visites espacées, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela change.

_Yetsirah, deuxième niveau, Rakiah_

J'avance dans les couloirs de l'infirmerie, franchement énervée. Cette robe me gêne, tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une succube, et, quand ce n'est pas le cas, les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, le regard rivé sur le pentacle inversé pendu à mon oreille. Les rares qui ne se comportent pas ainsi me regardent avec crainte à cause de la colère que je dégage au travers de mon aura.

**Je suis énervée**

Je déboule dans le cabinet de Raphaël, sans un regard pour Babiel, qui elle m'observe avec perplexité. Raphaël lève la tête de ses documents en m'entendant entrer, les lunettes sur le nez - il est d'ailleurs affreusement mignon avec ses lunettes... - et équarquille les yeux en laissant son regard se promener sur moi. Je m'appuie contre un mur, il se lève, ôte ses lunettes, les nettoie avec sa blouse blanche, et les remet.

"Maëlle?"

"Quoi ..." Mon ton est méprisant, et montre que je suis d'une mauvaise humeur toute particulière.

"... Depuis quand tu mets des robes?... Depuis quand tu t'habilles de manière aussi sofistiquée en fait..."

"Depuis que le Chapelier fou s'est mis en tête de refaire ma garde-robe à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour Lucifer."

Le visage de mon supérieur a légèrement tiqué à la mention de cette femme qui l'avait entraîné dans les problèmes, mais il s'approche quand même en restant extérieurement indifférent.

"Tout s'explique..."

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, il se penche sur le côté de mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?... Il voit pas que je suis absolument pas d'humeur à passer tous ses caprices!? Qu'il convoque Ariel, moi j'fais la grève. J'suis trop énervée pour coucher.

"Tu sais que tu es diablement sexy dans cette tenue?" Son souffle effleure son oreille, et il a prononcé cette phrase d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas. Elle est suave et sensuelle, charmeuse et chaleureuse ; jamais il n'avait usé de ce genre de phrase ou de ton avec moi. Peut-être a-t-il senti qu'il aurait plus de mal à m'avoir à cause de ma mauvaise humeur.

"Laisse-moi, j'ai pas envie." Je rétorque d'une voix froide et dure, l'opposé parfaitement de la sienne, chaude et mielleuse.

"Ca peut s'arranger... L'envie, c'est comme tout, ça s'éveille..."

Ses lèvres effleurent ma peau, sans vraiment la toucher. Il cherche à faire naître le désir on dirait.

"Raphaël, j't'ai dit que j'voulais pas !"

Il se colle à moi, nos bassins se rencontrent, et là, je sens combien les fantaisies vestimentaires de Bélial lui font de l'effet. Ses lèvres embrassent maintenant mon cou, il dérive lentement sur ma gorge, ne se gêne pas pour passer sa langue sur une parcelle de peau qu'il sait plus sensible. Ses mains m'enserrent toujours les hanches, et je me sens fondre sous ses baisers.

Je me répète, mais jamais il n'a agi comme ça avec moi. Jamais. Bélial aurait jeté un sort sur ces vêtements?... Non, sinon je l'aurais non seulement senti, mais en plus, d'autres anges se seraient comportés de cette manière envers moi. Ma peau réagit sous ses caresses, et je m'entends gémir de bien-être. Tant de douceur ne m'est pas accoutumée, et je trouve cela d'un agréable comme je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné.

"Raphi..."

"Tu ne veux toujours pas?"

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il se redresse légèrement et m'observe d'un regard à faire craquer n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée. Je n'échappe pas à la régle et m'empare de ces lèvres tentatrices qui ne cessent de me torturer depuis tout à l'heure. Il répond rapidement au baiser, qui devient fièvreux, à en être infernal.

Nous sommes l'un et l'autre tellement absorbés dans la passion, nous embrassant comme nous ne l'avions jamais fait, que nous n'entendons pas l'entrée de Babiel. Toujours collé contre moi, qui suis donc prise entre lui et le mur, Raphaël se montre de plus en plus passionné, prévenant, et doux à la fois.

"Ahem... Euh... Maître Raphaël?"

Comme attérissant d'une autre planète, Raphaël se redresse, se détache de mon corps, me laissant pantoise contre la paroi. Il a l'air d'être lui aussi déboussolé, frustré d'être interrompu en pleine passion.

"Qu'y a-t-il Babiel?"

"On vient de nous informer du réveil de maître Gabriel."

"Pardon?!"

Là, c'est moi qui ai enfin remit les pieds sur Terre si j'ose dire. Gabriel s'est éveillée?

"Et maître Sévoth-tart fait appel à vous pour que vous alliez la voir. Nous n'avons pas été informés des raisons de cet appel."

"J'y vais immédiatement. Maëlle, tu viens avec moi."

"Hein? Pis quoi encore..."

"Je suis ton supérieur, tu m'obéis, c'est tout. Et puis, comme c'est Sévy qui m'appelle, je ne suis pas tranquille et préfère te savoir à mes côtés. Ce peut très bien être un coup qu'il a monté, et tu as les capacités de sentir ce genre de choses, ou de te tirer de situations inextricables. En une phrase, tu viens avec moi."

Babiel est sortie, et là, j'ai droit à un autre argument.

"Et peut-être pourrions nous finir ce que nous avions commencé..."

Il s'est emparé de mes hanches en se glissant dans mon dos. Je rétorque aussitôt.

"Justement. J'vais pas me ballader dans cette tenue, si?"

"Si, t'as pas le choix on dirait."

Il ôte sa blouse, me prend par la main et m'entraîne à sa suite. Allez, let's go to Gabriel's. Que dire d'autre?

Mais, une fois arrivés dans le lieu où elle a été conduite, on apprend des choses bien étranges à son sujet. Raphaël me tient sans gêne par la main, et avance, sûr de lui, dans les couloir, écoutant les paroles des soeurs.

"Nous sommes heureux que Maître Gabriel se soit réveillée mais... Il semble qu'elle ait perdu la vue... Ceci dit, je pense que ce handicap est une séquelle causé par son long sommeil..."

J'aime pas quand Raphi porte sa cravate. Je sais, mes pensées sont hors sujet, mais c'est ainsi. Et pis sa chemise rayée est d'un mauvais goût, je trouve. J'aimerais bien les lui ôter. Hm, j'devrais arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses, sinon il va se rendre compte que je bave devant lui. Il est pas beau, mon docteur ?

"J'ai un aveu à vous faire qui doit rester confidentiel... Maître Gabriel affirme qu'elle est un être humain et non ce qu'elle devrait être. Nous n'en connaissons pas l'origine et nous sommes impuissants face à cette situation..."

Finalement, après ces bla-bla étranges, on entre dans les appartements où est censée loger l'Ange de l'Eau.

"Ah !! Maî... Maître Raphaël !! Nous sommes désolés, nous avons eu un moment d'inattention et..."

"Nous avons cherché partout !! Jamais nous n'aurions pensé à une évasion venant d'une personne ayant perdu la vue !"

Nous échangeons un regard interloqué. Ma tenue en a étonné plus d'un, mais la fuite de Gabriel, c'est encore plus étrange. Nous sortons, et, une fois dehors, Raphi semble toujours réfléchir et commence à le faire à voix haute.

"Une amnésique... Qui aurait perdu tout souvenir de son identité? Et qui par-dessus le marché s'est évadée?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Gabriel..."

"Non, ce n'est pas son genre... Elle est plutôt d'un sang-froid imperturbable et reste toujours égale à elle-même... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une femme aussi calme ait agi de la sorte... Aucune de mes suppositions ne me satisfait..."

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, passe son bras autour de ma taille et reprend.

"Et cette vieille canaille de Sévoth-tart... Cela n'annonce rien de bon qu'il fasse appel à moi après si longtemps..."

Une pierre, toute petite, rebondit sur le crâne de mon médecin préféré pour tomber sur le sol. Je lève la tête et m'écarte de lui avec une rapidité qu'il n'a pas, et j'évite ainsi le choc que lui reçoit de plein fouet. Une femme, que je connais bien, lui a attéri dessus en hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons.

"Ouille, ouille !! Sacré chute ! Et ce coussin inconfortable qui ne l'a même pas amortie !"

Etalé par terre, Raphaël se retrouve avec cette jeune femme sur le dos. Ca doit faire mal, tout de même. Je m'avance vers eux, vérifie que Raphi est toujours vivant, et enfin pose mon regard sur cette femme.

**- Gabriel -**

* * *

A suivre...

Verdict? Review? Siouplait, j'suis en manque sérieux là...**  
**


	9. Tome 9

Hm... nan, chuis aps contente... J'ai pas eu de review pour mon chapitre 8... Grrrrr

* * *

**Tome 9 :**

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers.**_

_Acte 3 : Les épouses du bas-monde_

Raphaël se redresse, du moins essaie, Gabriel toujours sur lui. Je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il lui parle et la meilleure chose que l'Ange de l'Eau trouve à faire, c'est de hurler. Attendez, on parle vraiment de Gabriel, là?

"Au s'cours !! Y'a quelqu'un en dessous de moi !"

"C'est plutôt toi qui es sur moi ! Ôte-toi de là, tu pèses lourd."

Gabriel se relève, confuse. Raphaël engage la conversation, lui avouant ne pas la reconnaître. Cette dernière nie le fait d'être l'Ange du lys. Hm? C'est quoi ce bordel? Les soeurs nous avaient bien prévenus, mais là, c'est vraiment le scoop du siècle. Gabriel, amnésique, aveugle, évadée. J'aurais jamais cru que cela pourrait arriver un jour. Puis, arrive une nonne justement. Et elle cherche à se cacher. Raphaël la dénonce avec peu d'entousiasme. Bah, faites comme vous voulez, j'le vois v'nir le Raphi ; il va essayer d'obtenir quelque chose en échange, et le connaissant, ça n'aura rien d'innocent.

Je préfère aller détourner l'attention de la nonne. On sait jamais.

"Maître Maëlle? Savez-vous où se trouve... Quelle est cette tenue, Maître?"

Rester calme, rester calme, rester calme. Je réponds en sifflant entre les dents.

"C'est rien. Je cherche Gabriel, vous ne sauriez pas où elle se trouve, ma soeur?"

"Non, j'allais justement vous demandez la même chose..."

"Dites-donc, que comptez-vous faire, espèce de vicelard !! Setsuna, au secours !!"

Les hurlements de Gabriel attirent la nonne ; et merde tiens, elle m'aide pas non plus, l'aut'débile. On dirait Sara. Sara? Elle a bien appeler Setsuna y'a trente secondes? Non, Sara, réincarnée en Gabriel, ou plutôt, Gabriel réincarnée en Sara dont l'âme a retrouvé le corps d'origine?... C'est pas vrai... Mes suppositions se vérifient donc? Oo...

Je vois Raphaël sortir des fourrées, et commencer à séduire la nonne, alors que moi-même m'approche de l'ange qu'il cherche à protéger. J'en reviens pas. Sara. Je n'ai même pas la force de lui poser la moindre question, j'suis un peu sous le choc... Je l'entends rejoindre l'ange de l'air... Ah, il a fini sa drague journalière? Pff...

"Vous m'avez l'air très habile pour ce genre de truc et... Vous êtes vraiment un ange? Monsieur le vicieux?"

Bouhahahahaha, elle est aussi douée que Mikanou pour trouver des synonymes de 'pervers' en ce qui concerne Raphi. Par la suite, je la reconnais vraiment en tant que Sara. Elle nous étale toute la culture des humains sur les anges, notamment sur le pervers qu'elle a en face de lui. Ouais, j'me souviens vaguement du cours que l'autre pimbêche nous avait fait... J'm'étais marrée en apprenant qu'il était censé avoir tout un attirail avec lui...

"Sara Mûdo est morte en voulant protéger son frère..."

Pas de doute, c'est Sara. Raphaël comprend qu'il s'agit de la petite soeur de l'ange salvateur, et c'est le moment que je choisis pour m'en mêler.

"Calme, Raphi, elle est encore sonnée je pense... N'est-ce pas, ma petite Sara?"

"Ma-Maëlle? Maëlle, c'est toi, c'est bien toi?"

"Ouais, ouais, pas la peine devenir hystérique."

"Mais tu dis tout le temps que tu n'es pas un ange et je te retrouve chez eux !"

"Je sais. Cherche pas à comprendre s'il te plait, Sara."

"Vous vous connaissez?" Intervient Raphaël.

Je mets un temps avant de lui répondre. Va-t-il m'engueuler, ou pas?

"Ben ouais... En fait, j'devais chercher Katan, et, retrouvant la réincarnation d'Alexiel, j'ai essayé de m'approcher au plus près d'elle. Par sa soeur, dans le même établissement, la même classe. J'trainais avec elle."

"On était amies !" Ajoute Sara.

Raphaël me regarde étrangement. Oui, ça me fait bizarre de l'entendre dire ça aussi. Amies? Alors que je l'ai toujours vue comme une gamine stupide et que je déteste les humains?

"Oh, "amies" est un bien grand mot, Sara. Tu donnes ton amitié trop facilement, crois-moi."

Sara me regarde d'un air éberlué. Désolée Sara, mais je ne me considère pas comme ton amie. Hého, j'vais pas m'enticher d'une amie comme toi. J'm'étais déjà trop attachée à ton cas. Il faut vraiment que je me détache. Et que je leur fausse compagnie. Comment? Voyons...

"Maëlle, c'est quoi ce truc?"

Je me tourne vers Raphaël, qui désigne une ombre de la main. Hm, Bélial a déjà mis en place le portail? Bon, j'vais aller la voir et lui dire que c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour mettre le portail alors que je n'ai pas d'invitation ... Mais bon.

"Pour aller en Enfers. J'vous laisse."

"Ah, non, tu restes là, tu vas pas là-b..."

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase. Je me suis faufilée à travers le portail, me laissant transporter doucement vers les entrailles de la Terre.

_Enfers, septième sous-sol, Shiol._

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ce portail m'a fait franchir une sacrée distance en un temps record, mine de rien. Beuh... J'ai envie de vomir... Je secoue énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche, pendant une bonne minute. Nan, nan, nan, j'dois pas me laisser aller. Faut que je mette la main sur cette §!$£ de Bélial, que je lui hurle dessus, et finalement que j'lui demande comment est-ce que ça se fait que je sois déjà conviée en Enfers. Ca me paraît être un bon programme pour ma journée.

Avançant sur les terres, je finis par pénétrer dans le Palais des Ténèbres, et me dirige vers la salle où aura lieu la cérémonie. Vers le gouffre où sont entreposées les jeunes filles sacrifiées. Une voix rendue caverneuse par le gouffre parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Le Chapelier.

"...nseigneur, elle sera bientôt à vous...! La prochaine élue est vraiment d'une beauté reluisante... Elle est mignonne à croquer..."

...Elle délire toute seule face à la dépouille de son souverain... C'est d'un pitoyable...

"Je pense que vous ne serez pas mécontent d'elle, Monseigneur."

J'entends soudain retentir la voix d'un autre Satan. Asmodéus, Satan de la luxure, ancien ange du savoir. Je les laisse se disputer tranquillement, les observant depuis le pilier sur lequel je me suis appuyée. Entre flatterie, haine et fidélité, les rapports entre ces deux-là ont toujours été difficiles. Bélial se fout totalement de Papy Asmo, qui lui a toujours été complètement fou d'elle. J'sais pas comment il fait... Enfin, j'vais attendre tranquillement qu'ils en aient fini avec leur petite gueguerre personnelle, si j'm'en mêle on sait tous comment ça va finir ; j'vais m'énerver, et y'aura sûrement des morts. Donc, mieux vaut pour tout le monde que je me contente d'écouter.

_"Tu devrais accepter de te joindre à moi et laisser tomber tes affaires qui n'aboutissent à rien. Cela ne t'avancera guère de sacrifier toutes les femmes dotées d'une âme exceptionnelle. Puisque tu es son éternel protégé. Regarde, sa colère ne s'apaise pas. Ecoute ce grondement incontrôlable qui va finir par nous dominer et nous engloutir... Ce sont les lamentations des âmes...!"_

Et Bélial décide de lui fausser finalement compagnie. Sauf que Papy Asmo attire finalement mon attention.

_"Mais au fait, un de tes hommes, maître en nécromancie, ne t'aurait-il pas préparé un élixir sur ta demande?"_

Quoi?! Oo... C'est quoi ce cirque ! Elle a quand même pas osé utiliser la mort du messie pour appâter sa princesse !!! La garce ! Elle perd pas une occasion de faire souffrir ! Tout le monde sait que seul Raphi est capable de ramener les morts à la vie... Son truc ne fera que transformer Setsu en zombie, ouais ! Un vrai mort-vivant qui obéira à toutes ses facéties... Ah non, techniquement ce sera à toutes celles de mon père, donc, dans l'état dans lequel il est, des miennes... Brr, j'veux pas un zombie à mes ordres, merci...

Enfin, comme à mon habitude, j'ai décroché et Bélial est face au gouffre, s'adressant aux sacrifiées.

"Comment vont mes chères princesses? Bientôt vous aurez une nouvelle compagne parmi vous... Et je vous confirme son extraordinaire qualité. Je pense qu'elle devrait vous plaire..."

Je m'avance. Lentement.

"... Et ton espion, Bélial?"

Ladite Bélial sursaute légèrement, et se tourne vers moi. Un sourire hypocrite se dessine sur ses lèvres, et se repercute en un frisson de dégoût dans tout mon corps. Brr... Je la méprise du plus profond de mon être cette garce... Mais bon, elle reste la plus fidèle à Lucifer, je dois bien la côtoyer, même s'il m'en répugne.

"... Mon espion nous aidera à nous emparer de cette charmante princesse. Il est directement issu de son entourage."

"Je vois. Je me disais aussi que le travelo avait l'air d'en savoir long sur l'empire des ténèbres et les Satans..."

"Nous sommes heureuse de constater que votre beauté n'a d'égale que votre intelligence, Princesse, comme toujours."

"En quelle langue dois-je te dire de cesser de me flatter à tout bout de champ ! Ca m'énerve plus qu'autre chose !"

Le Chapelier Fou m'adresse toujours ce sourire hypocrite. Elle me gonfle ; à tel point que j'ai envie de lui en coller une. J'préfèrerais qu'elle me lance des insultes plutôt que cet éternel étirement de ses lèvres... Ca me donne envie de lui dessiner le sourire de l'ange... Héhé, faudra que je fasse ça un jour...

"Bon, c'est pas le tout, Chapelier, mais pourquoi as-tu créé ce portail depuis Bériah? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?"

"Oh non, Votre Seigneurie, nous voulions simplement nous assurer du bon fonctionnement de ce portail. Rien de plus."

Je soupire. Elle m'a emmerdée pour rien au final. Et maintenant, j'vais devoir rentrer à pied jusqu'au mon de céleste. Merci qui? Merci Bélial...

"Bon, tant qu'on y est, alors, tu vas me trouver des vêtements dignes de ce nom, Chapelier."

"Oh, nous comprenons, suivez-nous, nous avons pris la liberté de vous composer une nouvelle garde-robe, ainsi vous aurez tout le choix de votre habillement pour les noces de Monseigneur votre père."

C'était exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Je crains le pire. Oui, c'est superficiel comme problème, mais j'en ai déjà marre de me trimbaler dans une tenue pareille. Suivant cette déglinguée dans les couloirs, elle finit par m'emmener dans mes appartements. On a croisé Balbéro en chemin, qui avait l'air pincé. Tu m'étonnes ! Amante officielle de Lucifer, ces mariages récurrents n'ont rien pour lui plaire. Mouhahaha, ce doit être la seule chose qui me plait dans la cérémonie. C'est qu'à chaque fois, cette blondasse fulmine sans rien pouvoir dire. Hin hin...

"Après vous, Mademoiselle."

J'entre dans mes appartements, ça fait un bail que j'y avais pas mis les pieds. Enfin, j'pense que je vais rester un peu après la noce, donc autant que je ré-investisse les lieux.

"Tu me feras le plaisir de t'assurer que toute cette poussière ne soit plus là à mon arrivée pour les noces."

"Bien sûr, Votre Seigneurie."

Je me dirige jusqu'à ma garde-robe, et manque de pousser un cri d'horreur en l'ouvrant. Y'a pas un seul pantalon. Enfin si, mais c'est plus un mini-short qu'autre chose, et je préfère encore porter une jupe à ce machin minuscule. Mon Dieu, mais j'vais quand même pas porté un truc comme ça ! Des jupes, de toutes les tailles, des capes, des bustiers, des décolletés tous plus plongeants les uns que les autres, c'est un véritable cauchemar ! Ils me laisseront plus jamais entrer dans le monde céleste avec les fantaisies de ce truc qui se fait appeler "Satan de l'Orgueil". Et la connaissant, il serait tout à fait possible que ce soit son but.

"Bon, ben..."

J'opte pour la tenue qui me semble la plus pratique, je l'enfile en un temps record et je ne peux empêcher cette mijaurée de faire joujou avec mes cheveux. Bordeeeeeeeeeel.

"Vous êtes mignonne à croquer, Maître."

"Ouais."

Faut aimer le cuir quand on est un démon. Parce qu'on ne porte presque que ça. Mini-jupe en cuir, débardeur court en cuir, bottes hautes en cuir, ras-du-cou en cuir. Ceinture en cuir. J'ai chaud. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins pire. Et pour une fois, pas de coiffure folle, elle m'a juste fait une queue de cheval. Ouf...

"Génial, Bélial." Je siffle entre mes dents serrées, histoire de lui faire comprendre mon agacement. Elle m'invite à la suivre à nouveau jusqu'au gouffre de Golgotha, pour que je puisse m'adresser à mon tour aux princesses. Mouais, j'suis pas convaincue là... Enfin...

**Jalousie, destruction, difficulté, adversité, pénurie, désordre, ravage**

**Représentent nos sept vices adorés**

**De suaves poisons**

**Délicatement sortis**

**De nos lèvres**

Neuf cent quatre-vingts dix-huit. C'est le nombre de princesses entreposées dans le gouffre. Et en contemplant ça, j'me dis que finalement, mon père aura eu plus de femmes que mon chef de choeur. D'ailleurs j'me demande comment Raphi se débrouille avec la gourdasse.

Les pulsations autour de nous retentissent de plus en plus à cause de ma présence. Les terres du Shiol ressentent ma présence. Ouais. J'suis là. Et je ne peux que contempler l'ampleur de l'imminente catastrophe. Il faut le Chapelier se fasse une raison. Dans peu de temps, on assistera à l'anéantissement des Enfers, c'est inéluctable.

D'un seul coup, je sens encore une autre présence qui arrive, une présence forte, mais tout de même raisonnable. Encore un Satan.

"Chapelier Fou, le courroux de notre roi ne fait qu'augmenter."

Mammon, l'Avarice. Qui d'autre?

"Où en es-tu donc, avec cette nouvelle épouse? Nous ne parvenons pas à faire notre sieste tranquillement..."

Bah, tiens, Astaroth maintenant ! Non mais oh, qu'il y rémédie eux, s'ils en sont capables ! Et qu'ils arrêtent de me gourmander comme ça, j'y suis pour rien moi !! En parlant du loup, j'ai fini par en voir la queue. Astaroth, Belzébuth, Léviatan, Balbéro, Asmodéus, Mammon, et le Chapelier. Les sept Satans. Bon, j'm'en vais moi, hein.

"Tchao, les vieux. Moi j'm'en vais. J'vous laisse entre... Entre Satans..."

"Non, Majesté. Restez. Nous tenons à ce que vous rencontriez cette princesse, à ce que vous puissiez l'accueillir vous-même."

**Plus que quelques jours**

**Avant l'arrivée de notre princesse du destin**

**Rubis, ambre, diamant, émeraude, jade**

**Saphir, agate et or**

**- Elle sera couverte de tous ces précieux bijoux -**

Bon, d'accord, j'ai cédé à la proposition de Bélial. Mais ma curiosité a été la plus forte. Donc.

Au bout d'un moment, la terre s'est mise à trembler autour de nous et Bélial nous a tous transportés en Anagura, premier niveau des Enfers. Tous les huit. Pour aller quérir cette petite sotte de princesse.

"Je suis venu vous chercher. Princesse Kouraï, 14é impératrice appartenant à la famille impériale des démons, héritière du trône de l'empire de la Géhenne, l'ultime maîtresse des Dragons..."

Nous restons silencieux, laissant cette mijaurée exercer son art de l'éloquence. Elle s'incline devant la promise, et poursuit sa tirade.

"... Notre chère jeune mariée."

"Tu es en retard, Chapelier Fou. Hâte-toi de me guider dans votre monde."

Elle me plait cette petite. Rien qu'à sa façon de traiter Bélial. Vas-y, te gêne pas, insulte-la, méprise-la, elle n'attend que ça. C'est pour ça qu'elle aime Lucifer. C'est parce que c'est la seule personne qui a été franche avec elle et qui lui a clairement fait part de son profond dégoût pour sa personne.

"Comme il vous plaira."

L'Orgueil prend la main de cette enfant pure, et l'emmène avec elle dans les entrailles des Enfers, dans le Shiol.

**Les grenats et les perles teintées de sang qui ornent**

**Votre couronne d'épines, votre robe ainsi que le voile plus foncé que la couleur du désespoir**

**Désormais, tout cela vous appartient**

Noir. C'est ainsi que Kouraï verra les Enfers désormais. Quand un minimum de luminosité nous permet de distinguer l'ambiance, je m'aperçois que cette garce m'a laissée seule en tête à tête avec ma future belle-mère. Salooooooooooooooope !!!!!!

"... Tu... Tu es un espion du Chapelier?" Sa petite voix timide s'est élevée derrière moi et me fait me retourner. Malgré son apparente assurance, elle paraît impressionnée par l'endroit, craintive peut-être. Ca se comprend.

"Je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais, Kouraï. Je suis l'héritière de Lucifer."

Elle reste sans voix. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais démenti cela quand j'étais venu leur flanquer la frousse en Anagura. Bon, bon, j'suis méchante, allez hop punissez moi ! ... Hm... Je m'égare.

"J'vais te diriger jusque dans tes appartements, ensuite ce sera l'autre déjantée qui s'occupera de toi."

"Tu veux parler du Chapelier?"

"Qui d'autre..."

Elle me suit docilement, jusqu'aux appartements qui ont été confiés à toutes les nouvelles mariées. Si cette gamine savait ce qui l'attendait... Et surtout ce qu'était l'élixir qu'elle a donné à l'ange salvateur...

Et voilà que je commence à éprouver de la pitié pour elle !!! Mais c'est pas vrai, j'suis vraiment maudite !! Faut que je remédie à tout ça, moi. Encore un peu et j'vais finir par choisir un camp, chose à laquelle je me suis toujours refusée. Raaaaaaaaaa !

"Bon, c'est ici, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai aut'chose à faire que d'm'occuper de ma future belle-mère. Tchao ma poule !"

De l'air, même vicié, je veux de l'air ! Je sors rapidement du palais sans plus me soucier de ma tenue. Ca m'énerve, j'peux à peine lever la jambe à cause de ce truc en cuir ! Bon, à défaut de pouvoir se servir de mes pattes, il me reste mes ailes. Je déploie sans plus attendre mes ailes noires, et me dirige jusqu'aux niveaux les plus élevés des Enfers. J'vais aller jusqu'à la frontière, c'est encore la solution la plus simple. J'risque même de déranger Mikanou en plein loisir. Hé ! Ce serait bien ça !

Flap flap flap, j'ai des crampes. Je finis par mettre un pied à terre. J'ai pas l'habitude de parcourir de telles distances en volant. Maintenant, j'ai mal à une aile, et j'ai pas envie de déployer mes ailes blanches. Donc, on rentre le tout, et on continue à pattes. D'abord.

J'commence à entendre des cris, des bruits d'épées, des retentissements sourds qui viennent de la frontière. Bon, on dirait que les anges sont en pleine chasse. Donc, Mikanou est pas loin. Donc, on prend ses précautions. J'invoque mon arme, mitaine, épée, et tout le tralala, et je reste sur mes gardes. Un soldat du feu peut me sauter dessus à tout moment, plus pour me découper que pour profiter de mes charmes - mis en valeur par cette £$!§ de tenue.

D'un coup, le calme se met à régner. C'est pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. J'suis en terrain découvert en plus, et ça ne me rassure absolument pas. Mon emprise se ressert autour du pommeau de ma lame, tous mes sens sont aux aguêts. J'espère simplement pour celui qui va me sauter dessus qu'il sait bien se battre, parce que j'suis d'une humeur sadique toute particulière grâce à ma chèèèèèère Bélial. En d'autres termes, gare à vos fesses.

Soudainement, j'entends un bruissement, ainsi que le crissement particulier de l'épée qui fend l'air. J'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour voir un nabot aux cheveux rouges qui crie "Banzaïïïïïïïï !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" avant de laisser mes réflexes prendre le relais. Trois coups d'épée, des lames qui s'entre-choquent, un combat acharné, durant lequel cet imbécile ne se rend même pas compte que c'est moi qu'il combat.

J'prends facilement l'avantage, et le Sabre de Feu finit par valser un peu plus loin, Mikaël est à terre.

"Couché, Mikanou."

"Maëlle ! Mais qu'est-ce que **tu fous làààààà !!! J'aurais pu te buter !"**

"Ouais, vachement, c'est moi qui ai l'cul dans la poussière aussi?"

"J'ai préféré te laisser une chance, sinon c'était pas du jeu !"

"Ouais, tu m'avais reconnue aussi, Mikanou?"

Voilà, il pète son câble. Eh oui, le grand Mikael s'est ramassé une déculottée par sa nièce. C'est pas la mer à boire non plus... Mais ça suffit pour que la température ambiante augmente d'au moins vingt degrés, et que l'Ange de feu ne devienne aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Bon, au bout d'un moment, Mikanou se calme et fait comme si de rien n'était. Il me donne une grande tape amicale dans le dos, et on se dirige jusqu'à son melkabah. Avec des tas de choses inutiles appartenant à ces pauvres démons qu'il a chassé.

"Mikanou, j'aimerais que t'arrêtes de buter tous mes sujets à tout bout d'champ..."

"Tes sujets sont mes ennemis, je ne fais que surveiller la frontière."

"Surveiller la frontière ne signifie pas la franchir pour tout détruire."

"C'est de la guerre préventive."

Je soupire. Il est exaspérant dans son genre, le p'tit Mikanou... Enfin, on monte dans le vaisseau et on décolle. Il me présente ses trésors de guerre, que j'admire comme d'habitude avec plus ou moins d'entousiasme. Là, c'est avec très peu d'entousiasme, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

"On va où, Miki?"

"Arrête de m'appeler Miki !"

"Ca me dit pas où on va."

"Chez Raphaël. J'vais lui rapporter ses griffes de dragon, ça porte bonheur."

"... Je dirais rien... Un jour, il va me sortir que les crocs de démons de rang supérieur, s'ils sont fixés sur une chaîne en intestin de dragon, ça aide à dormir et ça apporte des rêves colorés...

"Et le Raphi en question est au courant de ta visite?"

"Ben nan, sinon ce serait plus une surprise, banane... J'vais quand même le prévenir avant qu'on saute, t'en pense quoi?"

"Qu'il va être ravi qu'on fasse exploser sa demeure..." Silence de réflexion intensive. "J'viens avec toi !"

Après deux engueulades sur Camaël parce qu'il branche pas le visiophone assez vite, quatre après ledit appareil qui met un certain temps à se mettre en marche, et trois après un autre soldat parce qu'il est pas, je cite, "foutu de faire marcher un appareil qui date de l'avant-guerre", on arrive enfin à entrer en communication avec la demeure de Raphaël.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi la scène qu'on est en train de contempler ne m'étonne pas? Raphaël est sur son lit, avec Gabriel. Lui, il a essayé de profiter de la candeur de Sara... Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette scène, que j'ai vu des dizaines de fois avec une femme à chaque fois différente, me met mal-à-l'aise. Peut-être parce que c'est Sara. Peut-être parce que c'est Gabriel. Peut-être parce que c'est Raphaël.

_"Ton manque d'intelligence, ainsi que ton instinct digne d'une collégienne me font peur... !"_

**"On peut dire que tes instincts à toi sont directement issus de ton appétit sexuel, non? Raphaël."**

Il était obligé de hurler pour dire ça?...C'est moi qui suis à côté de lui en train de supporter les décibels, mine de rien ... Enfin... Effet réussi, Raphi est complètement surpris, et cherche à justifier la présence de Gabriel dans sa chambre... A noter que Mikanou ne la reconnait même pas...

"La ferme !!! Tu crois peut-être que je vais m'souvenir de chaque fille qui défile chez toi, non?"

Silence. Raphi m'a pas remarqué, Mikanou reconnaît pas Gabriel, tout va bien.

_"Au fait, Mikanou, je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler."_

"Quoi?"

Mikaël est sur le point d'exploser. Et comme il a l'air d'une humeur particulièrement bourrée de répartie aujourd'hui, j'pense que l'Raphi va s'en prendre plein la tronche...

**"Arrête un peu, on dirait un gamin de primaire qui parle, IMBECILE HEUREUX !!!"**

J'commence à me préparer, on va pas tarder à sauter. Ca va faire big boum badaboum, ca va être marrant. Voyons, le sac à trésors, prêt à être embarqué par Mikanou, les lunettes... Pas besoin, il a déjà les siennes sur le front, dans la possibilité où on peut qualifier ces trucs aussi horribles que ma tenue de lunettes... On a tout ce qu'il faut. Enfin je crois.

"Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je viens de m'aventurer jusqu'à la frontière pour une partie de chasse aux démons, histoire de m'amuser. Et je t'ai ramené un petit souvenir. Alors bouge pas j'arrive."

_**"HEIN?"**_

"Tout est prêt Mikanou."

Des grésillements indiquent que Raphi a parlé en même temps que moi. Donc, avec son intelligence limitée, Mikanou n'a pu enregistrer qu'une parole. La mienne, bien évidemment. Mikaël préfère savoir qu'on peut aller tout casser plutôt que de répondre aux questions de son ami médecin.

"Hein? Attends, qu'est-ce que tu dis?... Ecoute, on va sauter par-dessus bord alors je te conseille de t'mettre à l'abri."

_"Quoi? "On"? Mikanou, tu m'fais quoi encore!? Par-dessus bord... C'est bien beau mais tu pourrais me dire où est-ce que tu te trouves?"_

"Question purement idiote. Je suis juste au-dessus de vos têtes."

_**"Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !!!"**_

Miki met ses lunettes de protection, ajuste son épée sur son dos, son butin de chasse, et se prépare à sauter. J'suis juste derrière et je jubile intérieurement. On va tout casser, on va tout casser, on va tout casser... Lalala...

"Tu es prêt? Attention, j'arrive !!"

On saute en choeur, et on attérit finalement dans un grand BOMM, beaucoup de débris, et une certaine quantité de poussière... J'ai amorti ma chute avec mes ailes blanches, et maintenant, je suis pieds sur le sol, debout, à côté de Mikaël et Raphaël, étalés dans les débris. Et l'ange de Feu a l'air d'une bonne humeur toute particulière.

"Regarde !! Raphaël, j'ai ramené une tonne de butins !! Epatant, non? Un bon foie d'un bébé montre contient des vitamines et une infusion des cornes est un vrai fortifiant. Tu n'auras qu'à les mettre en déco dans ton salon, je te garantis que les filles en resteront baba. Et ça, ce sont des griffes de dragons !! Elles pèsent une tonne !!"

Mikanou supporte les longs discours que quand c'est lui qui les fait .

"Ouais, la chasse aux démons est le meilleur remède contre la nervosité, surtout lorsque l'on fait un grand carnage !! Alors? T'es content? Hein? Ca t'fait plaisir?"

Je pense que si on avait amené à Raphaël un harem de démones en chaleur prête à se déhancher sur lui en petite tenue et à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, il aurait été beaucoup plus heureux.

"Tellement que j'en ai la tête qui tourne..."

Y'a de quoi. La baraque est en ruine, et Mikanou en aura pour ses frais. Moi j'plaide non coupable.

"Tiens, t'es là aussi, Maëlle?"

"Non non, tu vois bien que j'suis encore en Enfers."

"Ouais, ben parlons-en de ton petit détour en Enfers. J'aimerais bien que t'arrêtes de t'y rendre ; au moins pas aussi souvent, on pourra pas te couvrir éternellement."

"Tu veux parler de Sévy?... Pff... Qu'il m'attaque pour trahison, c'est lui qu'ça r'garde. Moi, j'm'en fous."

"-soupir-"

Mikaël nous a observé parler sans rien dire ni faire, c'est déjà extraordinaire, mais il ne tient plus. Il se redresse d'un coup, après avoir déversé son butin sur son ami, et semble chercher quelque chose.

"Mmmhh !! Tiens, y avait pas une fille bizarre avec toi? J'ai dû l'écrabouiller en tombant, elle n'a pas d'pot..."

Une main sort de sous les débris, une tête aux cheveux bleus émerge, et fait tomber Miki dans un grand BRLOM et un plus petit "Waaah!". Sara tient le Miki par la cheville et pète son câble. Ca fait bizarre de voir Gabriel s'énerver à la Mikaël...

"Tu vas voir si je suis une fille bizarre !! Malheureusement pour toi, je suis toujours en vie !! Ca commence à bien faire ! Pourquoi devrais-je toujours être la victime de mésaventures provoquées par d'autres!? Et puis d'abord, je me demande bien qui d'autre dans ce monde se permettrait de détruire la maison de la personne à qui l'on rend visite ! Comment auriez-vous assumé s'il y avait eu des morts!? Sans parler que vous vous êtes permis de me marcher sur la tête sans un mot d'excuse, c'est à se demander si vous avez reçu une éducation !?"

Elle se rend compte qu'elle parle de Mikanou, là?... Mikanou, se comporter comme un gamin bien élevé?... J'imagine, j'imagine... Et ça me fait bien rigoler... Mais la petite Sara n'est pas au bout de ses surprises... Elle sait pas que Mikaël est allergique aux longs discours et qu'il risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre...

"En plus, vous venez nous coller vos lugubres petits cadeaux qui ne ressemblent à rien comme le ferait un colporteur avec sa marchandise ! Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devriez prendre conscience de vos dégâts et calculer combien il va lui falloir pour réparer ce pavillon, en attendant vous pourriez quand même vous bouger pour nettoyer un peu !! Pour votre information, je possède un nom et je m'appelle Sara Mudô ! Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier. Je suis la petite soeur de Setsuna, celui que vous appeler "Ange salvateur" ou je n'sais quoi !!"

Là, je me marre... Elle en a un peu trop dit... Raphaël la fait taire en lui faisant d'ailleurs remarqué... Mon regard se porte vers Mikaël. Il a le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air sonné. J'crois qu'il a rien imprimé du discours de Sara.

"Raphaël..."

"Oui? Qu'y a-t-il?" On sent le malaise de l'ange de l'air dans cette phrase... Peut-être un peu de nervosité chez mon Raphinou...

"Rappelle-moi un peu quelle est cette chose?"

"C'est moi que vous traitez de "chose"!?"

Je dois avouer que le terme est inaproprié. C'est celui que j'utilise pour qualifier Bélial. On va quand même pas comparer Gabriel, même avec l'esprit de Sara, avec ce clown désarticulé...

"Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue..."

On dirait vraiment que Mikanou ne fait pas le rapprochement entre la vision qu'il a face à lui et la Gaby... C'est pas si mal dans le fond...

"Elle a bien une paire de jambes, deux yeux et porte un jupe... Elle me dit franchement quelque chose..."

"Tous ces critères n'appartiennent qu'à elle, non?"

Raphi est désespéré. Mais aussi soulagé je pense. Si Mikaël avait imprimé que Gabriel était la petite soeur de l'ange salvateur, je sais pas comment tout ça aurait pu finir... Mal certainement, connaissant Mikaël... D'ailleurs, mon médecin adoré l'engage à rentrer se reposer un peu. Bonne idée. Faites qu'il ne lui prenne pas l'envie d'exploser au bout de deux pas...

"Maëlle... J't'ai vaguement entendue tout à l'heure. T'es toujours là?"

"Ouais, ouais..."

"J'ai une question à te poser tant que les garçons ne nous écoutent pas."

"Vas-y, j'ferai ce que je peux pour toi."

"En fait, déjà sur Terre, j'avais l'impression de te connaître depuis longtemps. Mais encore plus ici, depuis que je suis dans ce corps."

J'ai peur de savoir où elle veut en venir... Non, non m'dame, j'suis innocente, pas de question embarrassantes... J'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire...

"Quels étaient tes liens avec Gabriel?... J'ai l'impression de te connaître... Un peu comme si on était... De la même famille..."

Je ris nerveusement. Putain... J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'expliquer... Ou même qu'on me rappelle quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

"Hahaha, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? On peut pas parler de famille chez les anges. Seuls ceux qui sont nés avec un jumeau peuvent en parler. Ce n'est pas mon cas."

"Mais tu n'es pas un ange."

J'pensais pas que l'on utiliserait un jour cet argument contre moi. Mais heureusement, je n'ai pas à répondre, Raphaël revient vers nous, rassuré du départ de Mikanou.

"Ouf, je m'attendais à pire."

Ouais, moi aussi. Enfin, presque. Miki s'arrête brusquement et se retourne lentement vers nous. Trop lentement.

"La petite soeur de l'ange salvateur?"

* * *

Review????? 


	10. Tome 10

... ... ... Que dire?

* * *

**Tome 10 :**

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers.**_

_Acte 4 : L'empire de la monarchie infernale_

"La petite soeur de... L'ange salvateur... Dis-tu?"

La tension est palpable, la chaleur augmente doucement. Le sabre de Feu est dégainé à une vitesse éclair et planté à côté du visage de Raphaël.

"Tu n'pourrais pas être un peu plus clair dans tes explications? Désolé d'être bête mais j'ai du mal à comprendre."

Oh, Mikanou reconnaît être stupide ! C'est rare, ça, très rare... Bon, Raphi va rendre des comptes à Mikanou, il vont papoter, blablabla, et vas-y que j't'explique la vie, ils vont s'engueuler et tout ira bien.

"Why? Comment se fait-il que la soeur de l'ange salvateur se retrouve chez toi comme par miracle?"

"J'recommence..."

On se dirige tranquillement jusqu'à l'intérieur des pièces qui n'ont pas été endommagées. On dirait que seule la chambre a été touchée par l'explosion. Mais pas le salon. Cool ça... On s'installe sur les fauteuil, Sara a l'air toujours plus troublée.

"Elle se prénomme Sara Mudô et comme tu peux le constater, elle loge dans le corps de Gabriel, ange de l'eau faisant partie des quatre anges majeurs élémentaux. Nous avons déjà rencontré son âme lors de notre petite visite sur Terre."

"J'y suis... Tu veux parler du spectre d'une femme qui est apparu au moment où l'ange salvateur allait faire des gros dégâts !"

"... C'était donc toi, l'ange aux cheveux rouges... ? Je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix."

Une bulle noire se forme à hauteur de ma main et attire mon regard. Elle éclate sans bruit, ni attirer l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Une lettre tombe lentement sur mes genoux, le sceau représente un papillon. Aucun doute sur la provenance de cette missive. Je jette un oeil aux trois autres et ouvre la lettre.

_Ma chère Princesse des Ténèbres,_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous informez que le mariage de notre Souverain se tiendra dans le Shiol, à l'intérieur du Palais des Ténèbres, auprès du gouffre de Golgotha. La cérémonie se déroulera demain en fin de journée. Nous tiendrons à votre disposition un portail depuis Bériah pour vous conduire dans notre monde. Il vous suffira de l'invoquer à votre bon vouloir._

_Votre venue nous est absolument nécessaire pour le bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Il est de votre devoir d'assister à cette neuf cent quatre-vingts dix-neuvième cérémonie sacrée, destinée à réguler l'énergie insufflée à la terre des Enfers. Nous espérons donc avec ferveur vous voir dès que possible au Palais pour vous préparer au mariage._

_Votre humble serviteur, _

_**Bélial, Satan de l'Orgueil**_

Ce doit être l'invitation. Bon. J'me rendrai en Enfers lorsqu'on en aura fini avec ces trois clampins. Voyons, avec les différences dans l'écoulement du temps dans les deux mondes spirituels, et le monde matériel... Demain soir... Hm... Ca correspondra à quelques heures en Assiah. Peut-être même moins. Donc, va falloir que je me magne.

Mon regard se relève sur les garçons. Ils parlent de ce qui a pu arriver à Gabriel pour qu'elle devienne Sara. D'après ce que je saisis, il est tout à fait possible que Sévy y soit pour quelque chose. En réincarnant Gabriel en Sara, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups : il avait un ange gardien pour Alexiel, et s'était débarrassé d'une empêcheuse de tourner en rond. Logique.

"Seulement Sévy a fait une erreur de calcul. Après la mort de Sara Mudô, son âme a regagné le corps de l'ex-ange Gabriel sans que ses souvenirs s'effacent... L'humaine qu'est devenue Gabriel s'est éprise de son frère à tel point qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie. Me tromperais-je? Tu es d'accord avec moi? Ma p'tite Sara..."

Raphaël fixe Sara avec intensité. Moi, je réfléchis. Voyons cela... Comment se fait-il que son âme ait gardé ses souvenirs en tant que Sara? Ce n'est pas logique, ç'aurait dû être les souvenirs de Gabriel qui auraient dû ressurgir, puisque c'est son corps... Donc, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui retient l'âme de Gabriel sous l'esprit de Sara... Comme pour Setsuna, qui a quelque chose qui empêche le réveil d'Alexiel... C'est le même cas, et qu'est-ce qui les lie?... Non, c'est quand même pas... Nan...

**L'amour?**

J'y crois moyennement, mais c'est la seule chose qui tient la route. Ce qui lie Setsuna et sa soeur, c'est ce sentiment, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Ce qui empêche leur réveil, ce serait leur attachement l'un à l'autre? Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi Setsuna reste la conscience dominante, même après avoir investi le corps d'Alexiel... Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel sentiment pouvait avoir de telles conséquences, ni une telle puissance. Non... J'pense que je me trompe. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

"C'est faux... Tu dis n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas? Moi... L'ange Gabriel...? Tu dis que... Ma réincarnation en humaine a été voulue?"

Bien entendu, même si elles sont probablement réelles et parfaitement cohérentes, les paroles de Raphaël sonnent faux dans les oreilles de Sara. Je la comprends. Mais va falloir que je me fasse une raison. Bordel, Sara... J'suis plus proche de Sara que je l'aurais jamais pensé... Et si... Et si je m'étais approchée d'elle non pas parce que je la savais soeur de la réincarnation d'Alexiel, mais parce que je sentais en elle la présence de l'ange du lys?... Oh mon Dieu...

**"Je ne crois pas un mot de votre histoire !! Vous devez certainement avoir une case en moins !?** Vous profitez de mon handicap pour me faire avaler vos salades ! Je ne vous crois pas, vous m'entendez !! Alors, fichez-moi la paix !!"

Je me décide à intervenir.

"Sara... Ecoute Sara, tu me fais confiance non?... Je dois te dire que tout ce qui vient d'être dit est parfaitement cohérent... Je suis désolée... Mais il semblerait que ce soit la vérité."

"Tais-toi Maëlle ! Non, je n'ai plus confiance en toi ! Tu as dit toi-même que je donnais mon amitié trop facilement !! Donc je la reprends ! Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps, et maintenant, comme eux, tu essaies de me faire avaler n'importe quoi !"

... L'amour rend aveugle, mais qu'est-ce que ça rend con aussi...

"J'ai dit qu'on me lâche ! Foutez-moi la paix !"

"Tant que tu fuiras la vérité, tu ne recouvriras pas la vue."

Le triste verdict de Raphaël. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas d'être Gabriel, tu resteras aveugle. Mais elle ne semble pas comprendre le réel sens de cette phrase.

"Mais.. Puisque je vous dis que... Je... Je ne souhaitais que rester... Près de lui... ! Rien de plus... Rien de plus... !"

Raphi a l'air attendri par cette gamine. Elle ne semble pas le laisser de marbre. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de Gabriel. Miki, lui, a l'air beaucoup moins touché par le tableau.

"Beuh, ça n'te servira à rien de chialer ! Voilà pourquoi les nanas ne m'ont jamais intéressé..."

"Ne m'dis pas que tu rentres, Mikanou?"

"J'vais m'gêner !"

J'le reconnais bien là. Et je vais l'imiter. Que Raphi s'occupe tout seul de la dernière jouvencelle qu'il a trouvé. Moi, j'm'en fous. J'vais aller assister au 999ème mariage, ou sacrifice, choisissez le terme qui vous conviendra le mieux, et pour ça, faut pas que je sois sous le nez de Raphaël. Sinon, j'ai pas fini de me faire engueuler.

Un bruit de téléphone me sort de mes réflexions. C'est pour Mikaël.

_**"C'EST L'GROS BAZAR, CHEF !!"**_

La température monte d'un cran, un silence éphémère tombe. On devine aisément que c'est le calme avant la tempête et que Mikaël va exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

**"T'AS FRANCHEMENT PAS FROID AUX YEUX, TOI !! J'TE PREVIENS, J'ESPERE QUE TU NE ME DERANGE PAS POUR DES BRICOLES SINON J'TE FAIS LA PEAU !!"**

Maître Mikael sort de ses gonds. Ca faisait longtemps, tiens. J'sais pas qui est l'imbécile qui lui parle sur ce ton, mais il est pas futé. Il devrait savoir qu'il y a que Raphaël et moi qui pouvons lui parler sur ce ton... Et encore, avec parcimonie...

"Nos hommes partis pour explorer la terre, ils se sont fait massacrer. Ils n'ont rien vu arriver... Un type est apparu subitement et les a grillés en un clin d'oeil... ! Ce type... Ressemblait à ce fameux ange salvateur... C'était un ange muni de 3 paires d'ailes gigantesques !!"

L'ange salvateur serait donc sur terre??... L'homme de Mikaël s'explique, mais j'écoute pas. C'est pas lui. Setsuna est coincé dans le corps d'Alexiel, et son corps à lui est mort. Seul Raphaël aurait pu le ramener à la vie, et s'il l'avait fait, ça se saurait. J'entends finalement que Mikanou qui finit par péter son câble.

"Pour qui il se prend celui-là... Il ne doit pas savoir qu'il risque de se retrouver scotché au sol lorsqu'on s'en prend à Mikaël !"

Des flammes dansent dans les yeux du Mikanou, il est en colère, mais aussi complètement excité par la perspective d'un combat avec l'ange salvateur. J'le connais, l'Mikanou, j'sais bien ce qu'il pense en ce moment-même...

**"ATTENDS-MOI EN ASSHIAH, J'ARRIVE!!"**

J'reste pas davantage. Ils sont trop occupés par ce pseudo-ange salvateur et par la colère de Mikanou pour se préoccuper de mon cas. Donc, j'me casse fissa. Hop, ni vue, ni connue, je sors du pavillon, et avance doucement dans Bériah, jusqu'à être sûre de ne plus voir personne.

Bon, ça a l'air dêtre tranquille ici. Suffisament pour que je puisse faire un invocation démoniaque, par le biais de magie noire. Je secoue la tête, ma queue de cheval suit le mouvement de droite à gauche. Bon. Tout d'abord, les sceaux. J'invoque la Lame du Néant et trace les symboles des sept vices sur le sol. En parallèle, entre chacun d'entre eux, je trace ceux des sept péchés. Au centre du cercle ainsi formé, je trace une pomme, signe du péché originel.

L'ange du Péché est de retour

Je plante l'épée sur la pomme, et me met juste devant, entrant à mon tour dans le cercle. J'inspire profondément. Maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas se tromper. Je n'ai pas prononcé d'incantation depuis un bail maintenant. Bon, allez, on se concentre, et on prononce les bonnes paroles... La langue des démons est plus difficile que la langue des anges, actuellement ça donne un savant mélange de latin et de je-ne-sais-quoi... Alala, si ces humains n'avaient pas inventé cette foutue langue morte, ce serait tellement plus simple...

Silence. Je me serais pas trompée quelque part??... J'espère pas... Parce que sinon, ça craint... Soudain, les symboles tracés dans le sol dégagent une lueur sombre, et je sens une forte énergie émaner du cercle. Le temps qu'il s'est écoulé doit être celui qu'il a fallu au portail pour réagir à mon appel.

On diait que le sol est en train de se dérober sous mes pieds. Même si je sais que cela reste une impression, ça intimide toujours. Puis, soudain, c'est le noir. Une sensation de tomber dans le vide, comme ça ; c'est une sensation agréable et malgré tout angoissante. Tombe-t-on réellement dans le vide, ou est-ce juste une sensation agréable?... Surtout qu'on ne peut pas s'en assurer, puisque c'est le noir complet qui nous entoure...

C'est un peu cette sensation que j'ai ressentie la première fois que chuis tombée sur l'autre cinglée... Le jour où on a convenu que je me dévouerais un minimum aux Enfers en vertu de mon rang démoniaque...

**Flash-back **

_Cela faisait trois jours. Cette marque était apparue, là au milieu, dans les Jardins de l'Eau, sans explication. L'ange Gabriel avait cherché sa signification, en vain. On parvenait à déchiffrer les symboles qui constituaient une sorte de cercle, mais pas davantage. Quatorze symboles. Sept pour les péchés, sept pour les vices. Bien entendu, nombre d'anges avaient voulu effacer, avec succès, ce cercle. Le problème était que, malgré qu'il ait été effacé, il réapparaissait environ une heure plus tard. _

_L'ange du lys l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures, et avait finalement décidé de faire appel à la personne la plus à même d'expliquer ce phénomène. La personne du monde céleste la plus proche des démons. L'Ange du Péché._

_C'est ainsi que la jeune Maëll avait été appelée pour examiner cette manifestation. Gabriel s'était tenue éloignée de la jeune femme, dont elle avait toujours du mal à accepter l'existence, qui lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs. Dès qu'elle avait frôlé le cercle, une pomme, symbole du péché originel, était apparue en son centre. Mouvement de recul de la part de la protégée de Raphaël ; c'était quoi cette chose?_

_Elle avança à nouveau, et cette fois, le cercle sembla réagir plus franchement à sa présence. Une sensation de douleur. Un cri. Puis, plus rien. _

_**Noir**_

_Elle reprit conscience dans un endroit obscur, et terriblement oppressant. Une personne, vêtue étrangement, se tenait à ses côtés. Elle dégageait de fortes ondes astrales, mais jamais Maëlle n'avait vu cette personne dans le monde céleste. Surtout que, visiblement, elle n'était plus aux Cieux. La personne s'inclina en s'apercevant du fait qu'elle était consciente, et s'inclina devant elle._

_"Princesse, c'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir en ces lieux."_

_"De quoi?? Princesse?"_

_L'homme - ou la femme, il avait l'air tellement androgyne - se redressa et lui fit un sourire douceureux terriblement hypocrite._

_"Je suis le Chapelier fou. Bouffon des Enfers. Vous êtes ici chez vous, Princesse. Sur les terres de Monseigneur votre père."_

_"Pardon !!!"_

_Les terres se mirent à trembler autour des deux personnes, repercutant la colère de la plus jeune. On l'avait transportée en Enfer sans lui demander son avis et elle se sentait désormais prête à tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Mais son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas vraiment impressioné. Pas le moins du monde._

_"Mon nom est Bélial, je suis le Satan de l'Orgueil, bras gauche de Monseigneur Lucifer. Je fus jadis un ange rattaché à l'ordre des Vertus, tout comme vous l'êtes. Aujourd'hui, je demande votre aide."_

_"Hm. Pas d'aide. 'Suis pas un démon."_

_"Vous êtes autant ange que démon, si mes informations sont exactes."_

_La jeune femme s'était raidie à cette phrase. Soit. Et que lui voulait-on?_

_"Nous sommes votre humble serviteur, et demandons à votre Grâce de bien vouloir gérer les Enfers en l'absence de Monseigneur."_

_"... J'sais pas c'est quoi ton histoire, Bélial, mais je sais même pas si t'es un mec ou une nana, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'suis en Enfers avec un Satan déglingué qui veut que je prenne les rênes d'un empire construit par un père que j'ai jamais connu."_

_"Je suis une femme, à la base, mais j'ai refusée de me conformer à mon destin. C'est pour cela que j'ai stoppée la croissance de mon corps de femme."_

_Une mine de dégoût se traça sur le visage de la plus jeune. Dégoût qui se mua peu à peu en un mépris prononcé._

_"... Il est hors de question que je prenne en main l'empire des Ténèbres, tu m'entends ! Je n'ai pas le charisme pour cela."_

_"Vous nous prouvez le contraire pourtant. Vos paroles sont dignes d'un souverain démoniaque, qui donne ses ordres sans tolérer la moindre objection. Nous pourrions néanmoins arriver à un compromis?"_

_Bélial avait nettement senti que, malgré ses paroles mielleuses, elle ne ferait pas craquer la jeune ange. Un compromis était donc tout ceux à quoi elle pouvait aspirer._

_"Quel genre de compromis?"_

_"Nous sommes sept Satans, représentant chacun un péché. Nous pourrions aisément gérer l'empire, du moins l'essentiel. Nous vous demandrions simplement d'être présente pour les grandes manifestations, et de venir réguler l'énergie insufflée aux Enfers régulièrement. En votre qualité de Princesse héritière, c'est le minimum que nous puissions vous demander en l'absence de Monseigneur."_

_"Son absence?"_

_"Nous ne pouvons nous étaler plus sur le sujet pour le moment. Sachez simplement que l'arrivée des anges ici provoquerait un déséquilibre monstre pouvant aboutir à l'anéantissement du monde céleste. Il serait donc suicidaire de parler de l'absence de notre souverain à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques."_

_Maëlle lâcha un soupir, impuissante. Visiblement, elle ne pourrait même pas tirer parti de cette information. Elle accepta donc le contrat du Chapelier, lui conférant un statut au-dessus des Satans, et destinant Bélial à une sorte de régence. Son adoration pour Lucifer avait conforté la jeune femme dans l'idée qu'elle ne ferait pas n'importe quoi, de peur de déplaire à son Souverain. En tout cas, elle se sentait davantage manipulée par cette femme que le contraire. Elle se jura donc de remédier à cela dès que possible._

**Fin du flash-back**

En fait, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je déteste encore plus Bélial, et que je sais l'origine de l'absence de mon géniteur. On va aller loin avec ça... C'est à ce moment que j'ai su quels symboles utiliser pour pouvoir me rendre en Enfers, comment faire l'invocation, et surtout, c'est ce jour que la pomme, symbole des péchés, est devenue mon symbole. L'image me représentant, presque mes armoiries...

Mes pieds rencontrent finalement le sol. L'obscurité se dissipe légèrement. Plus de doute, je suis arrivée à destination. Pff... En ce moment je fais des aller-retours constants entre les Enfers et les Cieux, vivement que ce mariage soit bouclé, que j'ai la paix !

Mais bon, actuellement j'ai un problème à plus court terme. Où est-ce que j'ai attéri?... L'aut'jour, j'avais attéri là où il fallait. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression de pas être là où il faut. Bon, y'a un manoir, c'est assez riche comme endroit, et je sens une protection destinée à chasser les intrus. Ouais, je sais, elle m'affecte pas. Chuis sur mes terres, manquerait plus que je puisse pas accéder à tous les endroits...

J'avance jusqu'au manoir, dans lequel il me semble que j'ai jamais mis les pieds. Donc, chuis pas chez le Chapelier, chuis pas chez Astaroth, ni chez Léviathan, ni chez Balbéro. Bon. Chuis certainement chez l'un des trois autres Satans. Pas assez crade pour être chez le roi de la mouche, pas assez doré pour être chez Mammon. Chuis vernie, j'ai certainement attéri chez l'aut'pervers... A croire que je les cherche, entre Raphaël et celui-là...

"Y'a quelqu'un???????????????????"

Faut pas longtemps pour qu'une petite, dix-huit ans d'après les critères humains, ne vienne m'accueillir.

"Votre Majesté. Mon maître vous attend, veuillez me suivre."

Je suis la gosse, jusqu'à arriver dans le salon d'Asmodéus. J'en étais sûre.

"Ma chère Maëlle... Asseyez-vous donc, je vous en prie..."

La servante sort, et je m'assieds en face du Satan de la Luxure. Une jeune femme est tête entre ses jambes, et j'pense pas avoir besoin de faire un schéma pour vous expliquer ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Lui me fixe, détendu, un cigare au bec.

"Dites-moi, ma chère, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure? Ne me dites pas que vous songeriez à me prendre pour amant?"

"Même pas en rêve, Papy. J'sais pas c'que je fais ici. Bélial a du se gourrer dans son portail pour m'emmener jusqu'ici. La cérémonie, c'est dans combien de temps? Chuis un peu déboussolée avec le décalage horaire."

"Ce soir. Sachant que nous sommes encore en début d'après-midi. A l'heure des Enfers, Bien évidemment."

"Bien évidemment."

Je m'étire longuement, faisant craquer mes articulations. Lui passe doucement une main dans les cheveux de la fille qui se tient entre ses cuisses et appuie fermement sur son crâne, la forçant à approfondir son mouvement.

"Bon. Tu pourrais pas me créer une porte pour que je puisse me rendre dans mes appartements, Asmo?"

"Si fait, Princesse. Seulement, j'ai un présent pour vous."

Oh non... Ca va encore être un truc qui craint. Il congédie la jeune fille, qui laisse s'échapper son désir d'entre ses lèvres avant de sortir respectueusement de la pièce. Le Satan prend son temps pour se rhabiller et se lève, me demandant silencieusement de le suivre. Ce que je fais, en me posant tout plein de questions.

On passe dans des dédales de couloirs, certains se modifiant après notre passage ; on se croirait dans le labyrinthe d'Astaroth. Brr, rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons. Pas de peur, non, plutôt de dégoût. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'y perdre, et ça n'a rien de marrant de croiser des cadavres puants à moitié décomposés et immangeables là-dedans...

"Après vous, votre Seigneurie."

Mon regard se pose sur le miroir qui nous reflète. J'vais devoir le traverser.

"Y'a intérêt pour toi qu'il m'emmène à bon port."

"Certes. Mais, attendez un peu. N'oubliez pas que j'ai un présent à vous remettre."

"-soupir- Okay, okay, passe."

"Fermez votre regard."

Je m'exécute, bien que je sache que ce n'est absolument pas une bonne idée. Mais bon, il sait à quoi il s'expose s'il m'énerve. Soudain, mes réflexions sont coupées dans leur élan. Je sens deux lèvres se renfermer sur les miennes, et il faut un temps pour que mes connections neuronnales ne se mettent en place et que je ne réagisse.

"Laisse-moi, espèce de porc !"

La terre des Enfers réagit à ma colère et se met à gronder. Lentement, des ombres nous entourent et immobilise le vieux. Je dois faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le tuer avec ces ombres...

"Je vous pensais ange du Péché."

"Ange du Péché, certes, mais même dans la luxure je choisis mes partenaires. Je vais pas faire ça avec un démon dans ton genre, qui se tape toutes les catins et dont l'esprit et omnibulé par un papillon asexué."

"..."

Ben ouais, faut pas m'énerver.

"Cela ne me dit pas si mon cadeau vous satisfait, Majesté."

"Tu parles d'un cadeau ! T'as pas compris mes mots !"

"Je ne parlais pas de mon baiser, Maîtresse."

Il désigne ma main gauche du doigt. Je pose mon regard dessus et y vois avec stupeur une bague noire sur mon majeur.

"C'est quoi ce machin?"

"Cette bague possède des pouvoirs particuliers dont je serais incapable de vous expliquer en quoi ils consistent. Cela fait des siècles qu'elle est en ma possession, et personne n'est à ce jour parvenu à en découvrir les mystères. Nous ignorons tous, votre père y compris, quels sont les pouvoirs que referme ce bijou. Mais, son éclat noir vous va à merveille, alors, à défaut de savoir son pouvoir magique, nous connaissons maintenant son impact ; il fait plus que jamais ressortir votre ensorcelante beauté."

Mes ombres l'ont à peine relâché qu'il est déjà en train de me faire un baise-main et des compliments. Je le reconnais bien là. Mais bon. Je le toise d'un regard froid et hautain, avant de passer à travers le miroir. De l'autre côté, j'attéris... Dieu seul sait où ...

"Bordel, j'en ai **maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarre **!!!!!!!!"

Et c'est rien de le dire. Ca me gonfle !! Putain, j'vais arriver à aller dans le palais des Ténèbres un jour, ouais? Ou bien y'a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'y parvenir? Pff... J'ai pas le temps de regarder où je suis, ou même de sortir mes ailes pour avoir un moyen de transport efficace, qu'un grondement sourd se fait entendre. Grondement ou gémissement?...

Peu importe, je me dirige vers lui. On peut être à moitié démon et curieux. Et compatissant. Comme on peut être à moitié ange et impitoyable. Et cruel. D'abord.

Je finis par voir une forme gigantesque devant moi. C'est cette forme qui pousse des gémissements de douleur. Et qui appelle une certaine "Maman...". Bordel de Lucifer, cet être gigantesque, c'est mon frère !

"Abbadon ! Abbadon, tu m'reçois?"

"Maman?..."

"Non, c'est Maëlle..."

Abbadon est l'un des nombreux fils que Balbéro a donné à Lucifer. J'suis la seule de ses gosses à pas avoir été mise au monde par l'autre colérique, et je suis la seule présentable qui n'a pas une tronche de monstre. Ca la rend folle, par ailleurs.

"Abbadon?... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"... L'espion du Chapelier... Il a emmené Maman !"

Il doit parlé de Kouraï... Hm? Comment se fait-il que Kouraï ait résisté à la vision de mon demi-frère?... Il est pourtant capable de tuer d'un simple regard !!... Hm, c'est pas clair tout ça...

"... Il t'a attaqué parce que tu aidais Maman?"

"Oui..."

"Et ta main? C'est lui aussi?"

Il lève son moignon ensanglanté, avant de le laisser retomber.

"Non, c'est moi, pour me libérer de la prison du duc de la terreur... Pour sauver Maman..."

"Elle doit être extraordinaire pour que tu ais fait cela..."

"C'est la meilleure des mamans..."

Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Cette enfant a le coeur pur. Plus de doute à ce sujet. Elle a su prendre le coeur d'Abbadon. Echapper aux griffes d'Astaroth. Ca a du lui faire un choc d'apprendre que son traversti d'ami était en fait un espion du Chapelier. Je pose en même temps que je réfléchis mes mains sur mon frère, et guéris certaines de ses plaies. Raphaël m'a appris à utiliser ma maîtrise de l'eau à des fins curatives, mais je rame encore un peu. Je ne suis pas prédestinée à la guérison moi à la base.

"Voilà, tu devrais aller un peu mieux. Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant. Je vais me préparer pour les noces."

"D'accord... Merci, Grande Soeur..."

Je lui souris avant de déployer mes ailes. Grande Soeur. Oui, c'est vrai que je suis plus âgée que lui. C'est difficile à croire mais bon. Je finis par décoller, et par m'envoler pour le palais des Ténèbres que j'ai aperçu au loin. A peine ai-je attéri devant la porte que je suis interpelée par Bélial.

"Sire, vous n'avez rien..."

"Si, je suis d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante pour avoir traversé pratiquement tout le Shiol à cause de ton portail défectueux. Je suis pas franchement fréquentable pour le moment pour tout ce qui est bouffon, ni ange, ni homme, ni femme, et surtout qui porte le nom de Bélial."

Elle a viré blanc. Quand je parle sur un ton aussi froid et que mon aura est complètement lâchée, je fais peur. Surtout que mon regard doit pas être des plus rassurants.

"Bien Majesté." Elle s'incline. "Appelez moi si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque service. La noce aura lieu dans deux heures environ."

"T'en fais pas pour ça."

Je passe devant elle non sans lui lancer un regard noir et avance dans les couloirs. J'entre dans mes appartements en claquant violemment la porte, et tous les démons présents dans le couloir ont détalé comme des lapins. Pfffooooooooooooouuuuuuuu... Enfin seule.

Mais très vite, le devoir me rattrape. J'dois me préparer pour ce soir. Bordel, quel problème futile... Mais bon, va falloir que je trouve une tenue un peu sotisfiquée, et, surtout, sans l'aide du Chapelier. Ca non, pas de Bélial pour m'emmerder.

Je commence par ouvrir mon armoire, et mets un certain temps à opter pour une tenue. Finalement, ce sera une longue robe noire, avec des voiles, des plis en tous genres, et un bustier simple, avec des voiles également sur le décolleté. Je crois que le pire, c'est enfiler cette horreur. Il m'a fallu bien une demi-heure, si ce n'est plus. Bon, bon, bon, sachant que j'ai auparavant passer une bonne heure dans le bain, ça fait qu'il me reste... Pas longtemps... J'ai encore à m'occuper de mes cheveux et du maquillage... Cooooool...

"Un peu d'aide Majesté?"

J'ai dû faire un bond de quinze kilomètres en direction du plafond.

"Bélial, j't'ai pas sonnée !"

"Je sais, mais il semblerait qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, vous ne pensez pas?"

Pas le temps de répliquer. Déjà, l'éternelle cape du Satan de l'Orgueil m'entoure, et me métamorphose. Ma robe se modifie légèrement, les plis se font plus harmonieux, les voiles plus travaillés. Mon décolleté est mis en valeur, le tissu paraît encore plus foncé, faisant ressortir la pâleur de ma peau.

Mes cheveux sont délicatement relevés par une pince, les laissant retomber en boucles sur mes épaules, sur ma nuque, entre mes omoplates. J'ai quelques mèches qui sont éparpillées devant mon visage, mais la coiffure est globalement maîtrisée. Quant au maquillage... Sombre, il fait écho à ma chevelure d'ébène, et fait ressortir mes yeux clairs ainsi que ma peau laiteuse. Bon. J'dois bien avouer que dans ce genre de circonstances, Bélial m'est fort utile. Même si chuis pas du genre à faire gaffe à ce genre de chose. Surtout que chuis pas du genre à faire gaffe à ce genre de chose...

"Maintenant, Majesté, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois m'occuper de la mariée. Passez une bonne soirée."

Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la salle de la cérémonie. On m'a gardé un siège à la place d'honneur, à la droite de celui où se tient mon père. Eh oui, en tant qu'héritière, ma place est ici. De l'autre côté de la dépouille de mon paternel se tient la jeune Kouraï, qui a l'air dans le cirage. On a dû lui faire respirer des vapeurs envoûtantes, connues pour leurs propriétés appaisantes et surtout qui empêchent bien souvent d'être maître de ses mouvements. Les cantiques noirs commencent à s'élever, la cérémonie officielle a commencé.

Partout autour de nous j'entends des commentaires, surpris, admiratifs.

"C'est elle, la 999ème mariée?"

Les cadeaux sont amenés devant nous, les uns après les autres. Plus haut dans la tribune, j'aperçois Asmodeus, Mammon à ses côtés, Astaroth dans le coin. J'vois pas les autres. Les cadeaux sont débalés.

Un truc énorme en or, dont je ne saisis pas vraiment la nature, ni l'utilité. M'enfin, ça doit être celui de Mammon, l'Avarice, j'vois pas qui cela pourrait être d'autre. Le clown de cérémonie se tient prêt à ouvrir le cadeau suivant. Sa voix m'est familière, malgré qu'elle soit tranformée par le masque.

"Monseigneur Lucifer, veuillez prendre connaissance du sompteux cadeau que vous offre notre Satan, le baron Asmodeus. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter ceci."

Le voile tombe sur une vision que je n'aurais jamais imaginée. Une cage, identique à celle des cages à oiseaux, et à l'intérieur...

"L'ange organique Alexiel, empaillée. Le stratagème de notre Maître lui a permis de capturer cette créature alors qu'elle voulait enlever votre future épouse... Je pense qu'il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elle puisse apparaître devant la mariée."

Ils sont malades?... Faire apparaître un tel présent devant Kouraï? Et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre... Elle se met à hurler comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses - c'est presque ça -, le plafond s'écroule et qui c'est qui se met de la partie?... Le frangin !!! Abbadon !

Panique dans la salle, le Chapelier comprend plus rien, Asmodeus s'éclate, Astaroth trouve la situation hautement dérisoire. Tout va bien. La petite Kouraï appelle Setsuna de toute la force de ses poumons, malgré que ce dernier n'ait plus l'air très vivant... Pov gosse, il était pas en âge de s'aventurer en Enfer... Quoique, dans le corps d'Alexiel, il eut été facile de négocier avec Papy Asmo... Mais bon, c'est sûr qu'avec la conscience d'un mec, il devait par être très chaud le Setsu... Le clown de cérémonie - j'connais pas son nom officiel à cui-là - essaie de calmer la gamine, sans succès.

Les évènements se précipitent à une vitesse incroyable, et moi, j'dois être la seule à être restée assise et à garder mon calme. Abbandon fait éclater un vrai carnage, et cette fois, j'le guérirai pas. Non mais oh, j'répare pas les conneries de tout le monde moi,j'suis pas le bon samaritin !

Soudain, un tremblement se fait entendre. Je me décide enfin à me lever, juste avant que tout ne s'effondre. Kouraï avec, rattrapée de justesse par le clown. Clown qui se révèle être Alexiel. Je vois. Asmo n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de foutre sa merde. Comme je le disais, tout va bien.

Je m'approche doucement du bord, et observe l'intérieur du gouffre. Ces deux cons sont aggripé par le glaive divin sur la sculpture du visage de Lucifer. 'Sont pas doués non plus... M'enfin. J'espère simplement pour eux que l'épée va pas les laisser tomber à cause du poids trop élevé de leurs deux corps...

* * *

J'ai failli laisser tomber la fanfic, mais finalement, Love-chocolat reprend du service... Reviews? Pour me donner du courage... 


	11. Tome 11

Bon bon bon... 11ème tome !

Il s'est déroulé un certain laps de temps entre le moment où j'ai écris le début de ce chapitre, et le moment où je l'ai terminé. Donc, il y a possibilité de répétition, ou même d'incohérence... Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est ici qu'on en apprend plus sur le mère de Maelle. Et non, coldbreath, ce n'est pas balbéro.

* * *

**Tome 11 :**

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers.**_

_Acte 5 : Sacrifices_

Je m'approche doucement du bord, et observe l'intérieur du gouffre. Ces deux cons sont aggripé par le glaive divin sur la sculpture du visage de Lucifer. 'Sont pas doués non plus... M'enfin. J'espère simplement pour eux que l'épée va pas les laisser tomber à cause du poids trop élevé de leurs deux corps...

Bélial passe derrière moi, me prend par la taille, et, une micro-seconde plus tard, nous sommes dans le plateau au centre du gouffre de Golgotha. Je lève le visage, et j'aperçois Alexiel et Kouraï, toujours accrochées à l'épée elle-même accrochée à la sculpture. Le Chapelier crée des escaliers éphémères pour leur permettre de descendre jusqu'à nous et leur explique le but de la cérémonie. Surtout le fait que le Shiol est en relation directe avec le corps du Souverain. Elle leur explique tout, depuis la Chute, lorsque Lucifer a insufflé son énergie à la terre des Enfers.

"L'achèvement de la cérémonie est vital afin de préserver nos terre, s'est-on bien compris? Tant que vous ne devindrez pas victime de ce sacrifice, nous périrons tous en même temps que cet empire."

Tant qu'un corps pur et qu'un être sacré n'auront pas pénétré dans cette grotte. Je sais que Bélial m'aurait volontiers sacrifiée si j'avais été vierge... Mais j'ai pas le temps de réfléchir pour le moment. Kouraï échappe à l'étreinte de l'un des boureau et se dirige vers le bord du gouffre, se préparant à se laisser choir dans le vide. Pendant qu'elle explique qu'elle n'est pas aussi pure qu'on le prétend, je vois le bourreau qui la retenait se placer avec une épée derrière le Chapelier. Son regard croise le mien : le travelo !... Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre son dessein, et je ne m'y opposerai pas. Au contraire. L'empire des évils a besoin de sa princesse, et le poids de la culpabilité doit se faire trop lourd sur les épaules de cet espion... La mort serait pour lui un échappatoire possible.

C'est ma faiblesse ; je compatis trop facilement. Hors de question de laisser cette gosse se sacrifier là où quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le faire à sa place. A l''instant même où elle commence à laisser son corps choir, je la rattrape, volant derrière elle, ailes noires déployées, la forçant à rester sur le sol. Elle a un regard noir pour ma personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève, accompagnée d'une effusion de sang de démon.

"Kouraï, tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier."

Comme je l'avais pressenti, Arachnée - j'ai enfin retenu son nom... - a transpercé Bélial d'une épée et lui fournit quelques explications. A elle et à la petite Kouraï. Je me pose derrière elle, au bord du gouffre, les ailes toujours déployées. Il semblerait que le travelo ait compris les conditions nécessaires au sacrifice. Et estime qu'elle a autant le droit qu'une autre de devenir épouse de Lucifer, afin de soutenir l'empire en harmonie avec son corps.

Et ça papote, ça papote, magne toi de te laisser crever qu'on s'tire de là... Dès le moment où le dernier sacrifice sera rendu, l'énergie dégagée risque d'entraîner la destruction du palais après les dommages qu'y a fait Abbadon...

"Arachnée !!"

Ca y est. Sacrifice effectué. Et tout est en train de se détruire, comme le constate avec brio Setsuna... Je lance un regard à Bélial, qui, dans un sourire douloureux, obéit à mon ordre silencieux en lançant son chapeau et faisant apparaître des escaliers éphémères. J'en ai pas besoin et m'enfuis de là par la voie des airs, survolant les deux autres idiots qui s'échappent du gouffre. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévus d'être séparés dans l'effondrement... Abbadon s'empare de la petite, et la protège. Alexiel disparaît de mon champ de vision. Vu l'emplacement du palais, elle risque de finir sa course dans l'eau du Léthé... Tant pis, j'vais m'occuper de la petite Kouraï... J'sais pas pourquoi, mais si mon petit frère estime qu'on doit s'occuper d'elle, j'peux bien lui r'filer un coup d'main.

Je vole autour de mon frangin, avant de me poser sur son épaule. Il tient fermement Kouraï dans sa main, cette dernière n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de perdre conscience. Je descends d'un étage et me pose cette fois sur la main d'Abbadon, m'y asseyant en mettant la tête de la princesse des évils sur mes genoux.

"Elle va bien... Elle est juste un peu sonnée et épuisée, ce n'est rien... Ne t'en fais pas... Tu peux nous amener dans un endroit plus éloigné du Léthé? Vers une grotte par exemple?"

"Bien sûr... On y va..."

Abbadon suit sa course jusqu'à un lieu correspondant à ma demande et s'y pose. Kouraï est protégée par sa main, une grotte est juste à côté de nous. Bon.

Des bruits de pas attirent mon attention. Un évil arrive dans notre direction. Mon frère comprend la situation et rouvre l'étau de sa main gigantesque pour me permettre de m'envoler jusque derrière lui, afin de me cacher. C'est une jeune vampire... J'l'avais déjà vue en Anagura, quand j'y étais allée avec Bélial...

La vampire sort Kouraï de sa protection et la place dans la grotte, sans plus faire attention à nous pour le moment. Je m'envole à nouveau sur l'épaule de mon petit frère.

"Abbadon?... Ca va? Tes blessures?"

"Raaa..."

Vu l'étendue de ses blessures, je ne peux rien faire. J'dois pas me faire d'illusion. Mon petit frère ne s'en sortira probablement pas. C'est le plus dangereux de tous ceux que Balbéro a mis au monde, mais c'était celui qui avait le coeur le plus grand. Et moi, ça me fait mal de savoir que je vais le perdre. Monstre, peut-être, mais j'l'aimais bien moi...

"Petit frère..."

"Sayonara... Onee-san..."

Il ferme les yeux. Je comprends, il veut achever sa vie loin de mon regard. J'étends mes ailes déployées, et m'envole au-dessus de lui.

"Adieu, petit frère..."

Je m'éloigne par la voie des airs, sans plus me retourner. Je vole environ cinq minutes, puis me pose. J'en peux plus... Je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol, et prends mon visage dans mes mains. Je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage, mon coeur se serre, j'ai mal, tellement mal...

"Merde ! C'était mon frère !"

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis restée ainsi, les épaules secouées par les sanglots, les ailes noires se refermant autour de moi comme une bulle, genoux à terre. J'ai dû pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en tout cas... J'aurais jamais cru que la perte d'Abbadon me ferait un tel effet... Un frère que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas, simplement parce que j'ai toujours refusé de me rattacher à quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec Lucifer... Et c'est quand quelque chose vous est pris que l'on se rend compte à quel point il vous était précieux... C'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte du point auquel je tenais à mon petit frère...

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre davantage. Une vive lumière jaillit, attirant mon attention. J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et m'envole jusqu'à l'origine de cette lumière. Je m'avance jusque là-bas, et vois, assises dans un cercle de magie noire, Kouraï et son amie la vampire. Elles sont endormies. Je vérifie machinalement leurs pouls, leurs respirations, puis m'assieds non loin de là.

C'est sans doute l'oeuvre du Chapelier. Cette déglinguée restera toujours un mystère pour moi... Comment peut-on être aussi malsain qu'elle?...

Je lève la tête d'un coup. Mes yeux sont encore légèrement rouges des larmes que j'ai laissé couler, mais ma vue n'en est pas altérée. Au loin, je vois un homme, qui tient une jeune femme dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser. Cet homme, je n'ai aucun doute quant à son identité. Ces cheveux noirs, cette silhouette enserrant Alexiel...

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, même si de loin, ce doit plutôt être Kouraï et son amie qui l'intéressent. Il avance vers moi, portant l'ange organique dans ses bras. Petite parenthèse : je pense que si le corps d'Alexiel est inerte, comme ça, c'est que quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de forcer Raphaël à ressuciter le corps de Setsuna. Le piège dans lequel Mikanou a foncé tête baissée était certainement dressé dans ce but. Fin de la parenthèse. Tranquillement, gardant une expression froide et impassible, il la pose sur le sol, aux côtés de la princesse des évils, puis se tourne vers moi.

Nos regard s'affrontent pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. Yeux clairs contre yeux clairs, froideur contre froideur, sans montrer nos expressions, que ce soit l'un, ou l'autre.

"Tu as pleuré."

Cela semble être plus une remarque qu'une question, je n'y réponds donc pas. Je sens le poison de la haine circuler dans mes veines avec plus d'intensité qu'habituellement. Il éveille à présent plus de haine en moi que lorsqu'on était en Asshiah. Ce qui me force à émettre une théorie moi-même.

"Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire."

Je ne le voussoie pas. Je crois que je suis la seule en Enfers à ne pas le voussoyer. Mais il ne relève même pas ce détail. L'effet que me fait son regard m'est toujours aussi désagréable. J'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce pour lire au plus profond de mon coeur et de mon âme. Je sais qu'il doit ressentir la même chose. Combien de fois Mikaël m'a-t-il reproché d'avoir un regard aux propriétés similaires?...

Le silence se fait de plus en plus pesant, de plus en plus étouffant. Il ne parle pas, je ne parle pas. Mes ailes noires sont toujours déployées, lui se tient droit face à moi, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Je cille, il m'imite. Le temps s'écoule inexorablement. Ma main finit par se crisper, ma mitaine vient se matérialiser autour de ma mimine gauche. La Lame du Néant mettra environ trois secondes à apparaître.

Mon père le sait, et il profite de cette information pour passer à l'attaque en premier. Il dégaine son shiranui et arrive sur moi à une vitesse surprenante. J'ai juste le temps de parer l'attaque avec mon arme, l'affrontant pour le moment sur un plan purement physique. Et je ne ferais pas le poids. Physiquement parlant, il est plus grand, plus massif, plus fort donc. C'est pour cela que je fais entrer ma lame en mode destructeur. Une aura émane de l'épée comme si elle lui était propre, dégageant une sorte de halo noirâtre. Le shiranui se met à vibrer et, immédiatement, Lucifer déploie ses deux paires d'ailes pour s'envoler hors de portée de ma colère.

Il se tient environ cinq mètres au-dessus de moi, me fixant toujours de ses yeux froids. Je lève le visage, et lui renvoie un regard de pure colère. Il m'énerve... Rien que de voir ce visage me met en colère. Rageusement, je donne un coup d'épée dans le sol ; la réaction est immédiate. Comme je ne gère pas l'énergie comme je le pourrais, de façon à sublimer ou autre chose, l'épée utilise sa fonction de base : détruire tout ce qu'elle touche. Le sol se met à trembler, et dès que je relève mon arme, un énorme trou a été formé dans le sol. Il ne reste rien de ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit, ni terre, ni poussière, rien. Ce qui constituait ce trou avant qu'il ne soit formé a tout bonnement disparu, rejoint le néant.

Dans la même impulsion, je déploie ma deuxième paire d'ailes, la blanche, et m'envole à sa hauteur, donnant l'assaut. Il esquive comme il peut, sachant qu'il ne peut contrer au risque de voir son épée se faire littéralement bouffer par la mienne.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps ce petit jeu a duré. Il a bien essayé de m'attaquer, mais le danger que représentait la Lame du Néant l'a forcé à battre en retraite plus d'une fois pour finalement ne me porter aucun coup. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, nous avons tous deux poser pied à terre, nous cachant l'un à l'autre notre essoufflement.

J'veux le buter, j'veux l'buter, j'veux l'buter !!!

"On est dans une impasse. On arrivera à rien comme cela."

Je lève mon regard vers lui. Ca me tue, mais je suis bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il a raison. Il ne peut pas attaquer, je ne parviens pas à l'atteindre. Match nul. Je sais que nombre de personnes seraient fières d'avoir fait ex-aequo avec le Souverain, mais moi ça ne me contente pas. Je me suis jurée d'en finir avec lui ! Et j'en finirai avec lui, coûte que coûte.

"Autant reprendre plus tard. Il faut rentrer en Anagura avant que les deux gamines ne s'éveillent."

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et range ses ailes. Je l'imite, rongée par la haine et la rage. Nous entrons dans le cercle noir, attendant que le portail n'entre en action. On a encore quelques minutes devant nous je pense. Et je sens que cette attente avec lui va être intenable.

"Finalement, je suis plutôt fier du résultat." Sa voix s'est élevée, froide et sans émotion, et, surtout, je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. "Je savais depuis la Chute que Balbéro ne me donnerait jamais un héritier digne de ce nom..."

Je sens la colère faire entrer mon sang en ébullition. Abbadon s'est sacrifié pour une mère qui valait dix fois plus que cette mijaurée, et lui, il dénigre sur sa propre descendance. J'vais l'buter !

"... Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas Gabriel capable de me donner un meilleur résultat. Je me suis trompé, visiblement."

Cette fois c'en est trop. Comme je me suis momentanément séparée de la Lame du Néant, je m'empare du shiranui, et le place sous sa gorge, le poussant en arrière. Pour expliquer le tableau, il est allongé sur le dos à même le sol, me fixant de ses yeux vides dénués d'expression, alors que moi suis à califourchon sur lui, une main appuyant sur son épaule, l'autre maintenant le katana sous sa gorge.

"La ferme !"

"Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi?"

"Ta gueule !"

"Tu es la preuve vivante que Gabriel m'a donné un bien meilleur résultat que Balbéro..."

"Ferme-la, j't'ai dit !"

J'ai appuyé la lame de l'épée contre sa gorge, mais il ne semble pas s'en inquiéter.

"Tu ne peux rien me faire avec cette arme ; un shiranui ne tue jamais son propre maître."

J'avais oublié ce détail. Peu importe, je veux le faire souffrir, rien ne m'importe plus, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il comprenne ma douleur, qu'il sache qu'il a fait l'erreur de sa vie en violant Gabriel, ma mère... Je ne lui pardonnerai pas ce qu'il lui a fait, ni ce qu'il m'a fait à moi !

Des larmes de rage se mettent à ruisseler le long de mes joues. Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?... J'suis en train de perdre mes moyens on dirait... Bordel, y'a que lui qui parvient à me faire perdre pied, et c'est justement face à lui que je ne dois pas flancher ! Allez Maëlle, tu vas pas te laisser avoir par cet enfoiré !!

"... Tu es si fragile, Maëlle... Tu veux donner une image de toi-même qui n'est pas la tienne..."

"Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! Je ne te permets pas de me faire des leçons de morale, tu m'entends ! Tu es mal placé pour m'en faire ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !"

Je le sens bouger sous moi, et, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il a renversé la situation, le sabre a volé à quelques mètres de nous, il maintient mes poignets liés au-dessus de ma tête et me domine de tout son poids.

"Ma petite Maëlle... Tu n'es pas en position de m'ordonner de telles choses non plus... Es-tu seulement sûre de cette haine que tu ressens pour moi?"

"Comment se pourrait-il que ce soit autre chose ! T'es qu'un enfoiré, après ce que tu m'as fait, fallait pas t'attendre à autre chose de ma part !"

**Flash-back**

_Une adolescente, tapie dans un coin, l'ombre dissimulant ses traits et sa présence. Elle se sentait bien dans cette obscurité, qui la réconfortait autant que la lumière l'inquiétait. Partout dans le bâtiment de soins on parlait de l'arrivée des démons. On les disait dirigés par Lucifer, souverain des Enfers. Ce nom n'éveillait aucune peur dans le coeur de la jeune fille. Seulement une colère sourde ; et c'était cette colère, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maîtriser, qui l'effrayait. _

_Partout, dès l'annonce de cet évènement, elle avait cherché la personne à qui elle devait son nom, le Grand Guérisseur. En vain. Découragée, elle avait fini par se blottir dans un coin, redoutant la suite des évènements. Jamais elle n'avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle avait été agressée chez les blouses blanches ; le sang de ces hommes qui l'avaient insultée avait coulé, tout ça, elle avait fini par le comprendre, parce que ses pouvoirs s'étaient enclenchés sans qu'elle ne le contrôle. Sa plus grande peur était qu'une telle chose se répète._

_Soudainement, l'un des murs avait explosé non loin d'elle, elle se colla plus dans son coin par réflexe. Elle avait jusqu'ici entendu des cris, mais là, on entendait plus rien. Apparemment, il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment. Personne, sauf elle. _

_Un homme, assez massif, avait passé l'ouverture faite dans la paroi, et s'était planté devant elle en la dévisageant d'un regard glacial et hautain. Elle l'avait soutenu, rendant le sien tout aussi froid. Aucune émotion n'existait sur le visage de l'homme. Mais l'un et l'autre avait rapidement remarqué la ressemblance frappante qui les liait. Cheveux plus noirs que les Ténèbres elles-mêmes, yeux d'une clarté éblouissante, regard froid, même forme de visage, même nez... Il n'y avait aucun doute, surtout pour Maëlle. Cet homme était celui qui l'avait abandonnée au ventre de sa mère, et qui, à sa naissance, n'avait pas bougé le plus petit doigt pour l'empêcher d'être soumise aux expériences, aux insultes, et à tout le reste. _

_Cet homme. Le responsable du gène démoniaque que comportait sa chair. Responsable de la couleur obscure de deux de ses ailes. Raphaël lui avait confié le nom de cet homme, tant redouté, qui était le responsable de sa naissance._

_Lucifer. Le Prince des Ténèbres._

_Sa voix, grave et impérieuse, s'éleva, alors que leurs regards s'affrontaient avec toujours autant d'intensité._

_"Quel audace... Tu oses me faire front de ton regard... A moi, Seigneur des Ténèbres..."_

_"Je ne fais front qu'au responsable de ma misérable existence..."_

_Un rire glacial avait retentit, l'homme s'était emparé de la jeune fille par la gorge. A la lumière, on voyait qu'elle devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans..._

_"... Ton éveil a déjà eu lieu. Ton âge absolu atteint. Tous tes pouvoirs te sont connus. Tu garderas donc cette apparence éternellement... Je crois savoir que l'on t'a donné un nom?"_

_"Certes. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait intéresser le Maître des Enfers."_

_Elle sentit soudain le sol la percuter violemment. Il l'avait lâchée d'un coup._

_"Tu as de l'audace, ça me plait... Maëlle. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour n'importe quoi. Je t'emmène avec moi."_

_"Pis quoi encore?"_

_"Tu es ma fille. C'est comme ça. Ta place n'est pas ici, mais en Enfers. Donc, tu viens avec moi."_

_"Non. Ma place est vers celui qui m'a soutenue."_

_"Il t'a soutenue pour mieux te manupuler."_

_"Il m'a soutenue là où mon géniteur m'avait abandonnée."_

_"Ton géniteur t'avait abandonnée pour que tu te forges un caractère digne de ce nom."_

_"Et on dirait bien que ce caractère se retourne contre lui."_

_Le ton de la gamine était provocateur, et la réponse ne plut pas à l'ancien Ange de Lumière. Il leva la main, simplement, et la force qu'il dégagea soudainement plaqua Maëlle contre la paroi murale dans un gémissement plaintif. Sans comprendre, elle sentait sa peau se déchirer, le sang couler hors de ses veines, alors que son regard affrontait toujours celui de son père avec une haine non dissimulée._

_"Dans ce cas, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite vie confortable. Tu aurais eu un rang respectable en me suivant. Le rang qui sied parfaitement à mon héritière. Tant pis pour toi."_

_Une dernière pression, phénomènale, s'était établie contre elle, la faisant suffoquer. C'était la fin. C'était ce que chacun des deux pensait. C'est pour cela que le Souverain des Enfers avait laissé la pression retomber, pensant qu'elle mourrait des suites de ses blessures. Puis s'en était allé sans plus de cérémonie. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience._

_Combien de temps était-elle restée là, à se vider de son sang?... Personne ne le savait. Mais, au bout d'un moment, des cris avaient retentit à nouveau, et des bras l'avaient enlacée. A cet instant, elle avait senti un pronfond soulagement l'envahir, sa douleur la quittant alors que ses plaies se cicatrisaient. Lorsqu'elle eut suffisament conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle se rendit compte que Raphaël l'avait soignée et la serrait maintenant contre lui. _

_Il avait dû s'inquiéter. Et paniquer de la trouver ainsi. Mais maintenant, elle était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. C'est sans doute ce que voulait dire le baiser qu'il lui avait donné quelques secondes après qu'il eût brisé l'étreinte. La jeune ange n'avait pas compris ce qui lui prenait dans un premier temps, puis avait laissé sa douleur physique et mentale s'extérioriser dans cette passion qu'on lui inculquait._

_Ils n'étaient que les deux. Elle avait appris par la suite que seul le médecin avait osé s'aventurer dans le bâtiment sans avoir la certitude que Lucifer ait bien quitté les lieux, à cause de l'inquiétude intenable qui l'avait pris. Toujours est-il que, seuls, ils avaient laissé la passion parler pour eux, l'une pour la haine, la colère, l'humiliation, l'autre pour l'inquiétude, la peur, et l'angoisse. Ils s'étaient unis, pour ne faire plus qu'un, dans cette première étreinte intime à laquelle ils se livraient ensemble._

_Ensuite, dans une simplicité commune, ils s'étaient adossés contre un mur, la petite dans les bras protecteurs de Raphaël. Puis, une remarque. D'une voix grave. Et troublée._

_"Je... Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais plus vierge, Maëlle... Tu aurais pu m'en parler..."_

_"De quoi tu parles? La luxure était le seul péché auquel je ne m'étais encore jamais accrochée..."_

_"Mais... Non, tu te paies ma tête. Lorsqu'une femme est vierge, on... comment, on..."_

_"Je sais Raphaël, je trouve étrange aussi le fait que je n'ai pas eu mal, mais c'est ainsi. Tu es le premier à m'avoir touchée."_

_"Maëlle, je sais ce que je dis. Tu n'avais plus ton hymen. Quand aurais-tu pu le perdre, si tu ne t'en souviens plus?"_

_A cet instant, elle avait baissé son visage d'un coup, prise d'un affreux doute, pour observer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'acte avait été court, le médecin avait pu ne pas s'apercevoir de possibles marques. Le regard de la jeune fille s'était agrandit, le désespoir et le dégoût vinrent s'y installer dès le moment où elle vit des traces sur sa peau, signicatives de ce qui lui avait été fait. IL l'avait souillée. De la pire manière qui soit. IL n'était pas parti, comme elle l'avait pensé. IL avait attendu qu'elle perde conscience pour lui faire goûter au péché suprême._

_**- Elle avait été violée par son propre père -**_

**Fin du flash-back**

"Je suis le Souverain des Enfers. Qu'attendre d'autre de moi que de faire souffrir autrui? C'est au Tout-puissant, qui a tout planifié, à qui il faut se plaindre."

"Rien à cirer ! T'étais pas obligé de violer Gabriel, t'étais pas obligé de me violer ! J'avais rien demandé à personne, j'ai même pas demandé à venir au monde !"

Je dois être pitoyable à voir. Je sens toujours mes yeux lâcher leur tribut de larmes, je sens mon coeur battre la chamade ; je finis par détourner le visage, de façon à ne plus le voir. En fait, je ne veux plus le voir. Il m'humilie après avoir transformé mon existence en une souffrance perpétuelle.

Soudain, je le sens se relever et me lâcher. De la lumière jaillit du cercle, et nous sommes transportés en Anagura.

**GAME OVER**

**or**

**CONTINUE**

_**"Géhenne", le monde des enfers - fin**_

_**"Yetsirah", le monde des cieux suprêmes.**_

_Acte 1 : La chasse aux lapins_

Les enfants indignes,

Les i-children

On les reconnaît

A leur naissance,

Ils ont les yeux

Rouges et la peau

Laiteuse

Ces

Créatures

Sont

Appelées

"Lapins"

"Terminus, tout le monde descend."

L'Anagura. Devant la palais de cette princesse. Cool, on va fêter ça autour d'un verre? Mon père soulève la vampire dans ses bras et m'engage d'un signe de tête à faire de même pour Kouraï. Bordel, et en plus j'lui obéis... J'l'aurais fait sans qu'il me le demande, mais là, je trouve ça humiliant...

"C'est cette souffrance qui constitue ton être qui a fait de toi la femme que tu es devenue. C'est cette souffrance qui est la source de ton caractère, elle est ta force..."

Il s'arrête et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il n'est plus aussi froid que d'habitude, et ça me destabilise grandement. Non, il est plus... Plus... Je sais pas trop, y'a un je-ne-sais-quoi dedans qui n'est pas habituel.

"... N'oublie jamais cela Maëlle. Et surtout, cesse de te mentir à toi-même. Tu me rappelle Mikaël. Accepte-toi, accepte ta souffrance. Et enfin cesse de cacher ta souffrance et ton affection derrière ta haine et ta colère."

Il recommence à marcher dès qu'il a fini sa phrase. Je reste quant à moi immobile encore dix bonnes secondes, Kouraï sur les bras, à me demander ce que signifie tout ceci. Enfin, je me mets à courir derrière lui, pour le rattraper.

"Attends ! ... Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?"

Nouvel arrêt. Il semble hésiter. Finalement, ça a du bon ces sentiments humains qui sont nés en lui.

"Il se pourrait que, dans un avenir proche, tu doives envisager sérieusement de prendre la relève."

Silence.

"De quoi? Explique-toi ... !"

Même s'il en avait eu le temps, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais là, en plus, certains sujets de cette petite princesse viennent la recueillir, et veulent nous faire entrer dans le palais. Je refuse d'un geste, encore troublée par les paroles de mon géniteur. Je comprends plus rien à cette histoire. Il semblerait presque sympathique, le Lucifer... Ce doit être ce corps d'humain qui a cet effet spectaculaire sur lui. Oui, ce doit être cela.

Je les regarde pénétrer dans le bâtiment, avant de reprendre moi-même la route. 'Doit y avoir une frontière pas loin.

Au bout de quelques pas seulement, je vois des personnes se matérialiser. Je m'approche doucement, et voit Kato, Setsuna et... Oh, Uriel ! Mon ticket de transport pour le monde céleste est assuré !!!

Je m'avance doucement vers eux, et j'arrive pile au moment où notre petit Setsuna se rend compte que ce con de Kato lui a dessiné dessus.

"Je te remercie, Uriel. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu ramènerais Raphaël. Surtout que tu fuis les autres anges.

"Les informations ont été fournies par cet homme, je n'ai fait que lui donner un coup de main. Je ne mérite aucun remerciement. Je pense que tu devrais recevoir un message du maître des trônes, Zahikel, avec cet appareil. C'est l'homme qui a emmené l'âme de Sara loin d'Hadès."

"... Ben vous perdez pas vot'temps, dites-moi."

Les regards qui se tournent vers moi me prouvent que, comme à mon habitude, j'ai choisi le bon moment pour faire mon entrée.

"Maëlle... Je pense que Raphaël serait ravi de te savoir en Enfers..."

"Bah, il doit bien s'en douter..."

Uriel se remet à discuter avec l'ange salvateur, et finalement...

"Je ne vais pas tarder, si jamais le peuple évil venait à découvrir que je suis un ange, je risque de passer un mauvais moment."

"Uriel ! Tu m'emmènes, dit?... Faut que je retourne là-haut..."

"Non..."

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, et se penche à mon oreille - sachant que chuis pas grande et qu'il est grand comme un arbre, imaginez un peu le tableau - et y chuchote de façon à ce que seule moi l'entende :

"Ta place est ici pour le moment... Sévy en a après Gabriel, et comme Lucifer reste l'ennemi numéro 1, tu devrais te faire discrète là-haut..."

Encore un échange de politesse entre Uriel et Setsuna, et l'ange protecteur de la Terre se tire. Sans moi... J'en connais un qui va me reprocher de pas savoir ce que je veux... Hein, P'pa...

"Z'auriez pas une clope?"

J'l'avais oublié, le blond décoloré. Kato. Deux paires d'yeux se posent sur lui, puis l'ignorent totalement.

"Bon, j'vous accompagne chez la miss?"

"Attends, Maëlle. J'ai quelques questions à te poser."

"-soupir- Allez vas-y."

S'il m'emmerde trop j'lui déballerai mon sac, mes origines, un coup dans la figure, et peut-être aurais-je la paix.

"... De quel côté es-tu? D'après les paroles d'Uriel, tu es du côté de Raphaël, mais tu étais présente du côté des démons au mariage de Kouraï, tu nous as aidés, Sara et moi, sur Terre, tu m'as aidé face à Uriel quand il portait son persona... En fait, la question serait plutôt pourquoi tu ne te fixes pas quelque part?"

"Parce que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux appartenir à aucun camp sans me trahir moi-même. J'appartiens donc à tous à la fois, en appartenant de fait à aucun."

Les paroles de mon père retentirent à ce moment précis dans mon esprit. _"Cesse de te mentir à toi-même."_ ... Que penser de cela?... Et si, finalement, j'avais peur de me fixer quelque part, tout simplement?

"... En fait, je sais pas vraiment, Setsu. J'ai vécu tellement de choses, surtout depuis que t'as débarqué, que je sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Alors, j'vais être franche avec toi, autant que cela te surprendra."

Setsuna me fixe avec perplexité et intérêt, il attend que je déballe mon sac. Allez, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

"Je suis la fille du Seigneur Lucifer et de l'ange Gabriel. Là est tout mon problème. Je suis l'Ange Pécheur, attachée à l'ordre des Vertus aux Cieux, gouvernant par intérim les Enfers en l'absence de son souverain. Je pense aussi que ta soeur est la réincarnation de ma mère, et que c'est certainement pour cela que j'ai cherché à vous aider aux côtés de ton sempaï..."

Parce que je voulais protéger ma mère aux côtés de mon père. Ca me semble tellement clair, maintenant...

"... J'ai jamais voulu d'attaches. Parce que je pensais ne pas pouvoir en avoir au risque de trahir une partie de moi-même."

"Et aujourd'hui?... Pourquoi ne pas t'allier à moi?"

Je redresse la tête, surprise. Je n'ai jamais envisagé une telle possibilité, pour la simple raison que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. M'allier à l'ange salvateur. Il est à la fois pour et contre Enfers et Cieux. Contre Sévy mais pour les anges, contre les Enfers mais dans l'intérêt des évils. En fait, ce serait presque le camp idéal pour moi.

"... Ce serait une possibilité. Mais qu'y aurais-je à gagner? Et toi?"

"Moi, j'y gagnerais un allier de taille, la fille de Lucifer, ça a d'la gueule mine de rien. Et toi, tu y gagnes un camp, des attaches, des amis même, sans te trahir toi-même. En plus, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es dans le camp de ta mère, puisque ma soeur est la réincarnation de l'ange Gabriel - si j'ai bien tout compris."

Et dans celui de mon père puisqu'il est ton sempaï. Mais ça, tu le sais pas. C'est assez surréaliste, mais c'est une occasion inespérée pour moi, occasion que j'aurais jamais su pouvoir avoir un jour.

Nous nous mettons tranquillement en marche. Kato et Setsuna discutent avec animation, se disputant de temps à autres. Je finis par comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé. Kato est revenu chercher le corps de Setsuna dans le palais de Kouraï au moment où "Kira" est parti s'enfoncer dans les Enfers, et l'a embarqué en Asshiah. C'est là qu'il a fait son gros bordel chez les hommes de Mikaël ; comme il a avalé une des plumes du Setsu, il a forcément la troisième aile, ce qui explique qu'il ait pu se faire passer pour lui. La suite, j'la connais déjà. Mikanou s'est rendu là-bas avec Raphi et Sara, et Uriel aura incité Raphi a ramener le corps de l'ange salvateur à la vie. Okay, okay, pas bien difficile à comprendre cette histoire, ça fait au moins une chose simple de faite...

On arrive en vue du palais et entrons sans trop de difficultés. Les évils me regardent étrangement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'ai refusé d'entrer en emmenant leur princesse et que maintenant je sois là avec l'ange salvateur. Mais bon. Kouraï est en train de faire un discours face à son peuple, je tends l'oreille malgré ma haine des longues harengues, afin de savoir ce qu'elle compte faire.

"... J'ai juré ...! Par la volonté d'arachnée et la mienne ! J'exige le rassemblement de nombreux hommes afin de faire face à l'armée des anges !! Seulement si... Vous m'accordez tous une deuxième chance... ! Je déclarerai la guerre au Tout-Puissant avec l'aide de la dompteuse des dragons divins et de l'ange salvateur jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre victoire !!"

Le peuple évil l'acclame, convaincu. Elle revient à l'intérieur du palais, où l'attend Setsuna. Kato s'est appuyé contre un poteau, et s'amuse autant que moi : c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Les deux autres papotent, se racontant plus ou moins ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Setsu a été ressucité, et pour Kouraï, depuis qu'elle a repris sa place dans le palais il y a une heure ou deux .

Je sens un regard insistant sur moi et me tourne vers Kato ; il a le regard malsain du mec qui passe en revue la prochaine fille qu'il va mettre dans son lit. Ce regard m'a jamais gênée, sauf lorsqu'il était pour moi. Je râcle bruyamment ma gorge, il lève les yeux sur mon regard au lieu de fixer ma poitrine avec envie.

"... Désolée, mais j'm'intéresse pas aux morts-vivants."

Il a viré blanc, et a préféré se concentrer sur la discussion des deux abrutis, qui maintenant parlent des boucles d'oreille de Setsuna.

"Il n'est pas net ce type ! Alors comme ça il t'offre des boucles d'oreille? Montre !"

"Quelle horreur ! Vous êtes homo ou quoi?"

No comment... Ce type est un imbécile de première... J'entends soudainement des pas derrière moi, mais ne me retourne pas ; il ne manque qu'une personne à l'appel, ce n'est donc pas difficile pour moi de savoir de qui il s'agit.

"Je croyais que tu voulais retourner là-haut."

"Uriel m'a appris qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste en dehors des magouilles de Sévoth-tart pour le moment. Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'aller dans le monde céleste si le besoin s'en fait sentir."

"... Tu ne sais décidément pas ce que tu veux."

Il passe à côté de moi pour arriver derrière Kato, s'efforçant de prendre un air mécontent.

"Au fait... Kato... Il paraît que tu as ramené le corps de Setsuna après notre entrevue?"

Kato est devenu à peu près aussi blanc que quand je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien d'intéressant et a déglutit difficilement avant de se retourner lentement vers son "ami Kira".

"Dis donc... Depuis quand me désobéit-on?"

J'entends des doigts craquer, Kato recule de quelques pas. Puis son insolence reprend le dessus, il s'assied dans un siège qui trainait par là et réplique. Il a l'air d'être doué à ce petit jeu, voyons comment il va s'en sortir face à Lucifer.

"Celui qui se fait avoir est aussi fautif, non? Rappelle-toi un peu du passé, combien de fois m'avais-tu caché certaines choses? Nous voilà quittes maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ah ouais? Alors si je t'avais dit à l'époque : "Je suis un homme immortel ayant parcouru tous les temps à la recherche de Setsuna qui est la réincarnation d'un ange"... Tu m'aurais cru?

"Tu ne serais pas un peu dingo? Descends un peu sur terre et si tu veux, je peux essayer de te tuer!?... Voilà ce que je t'aurais répondu."

"Je vois que ton caractère de cochon ne te quittera jamais."

Et le vainqueur est ... Ben personne. On désignera aucun vainqueur, ça risquerait d'en vexer certains. Mais bon, là 'est pas mon problème et...

Un bruit de sonnerie attire mon attention sur Setsuna.

"C'est la messagerie qu'Uriel m'a laissée ! C'est un message de Zahikel !"s'exclame-t-il.

Zahikel. D'un coup, beaucoup de rouages se mettent en place dans mon faible esprit. Zahikel. Mais bien sûr ! Quelle cruche je fais ! Ce doit être l'actuel chef des rebelles, évidemment !

Il donne rendez-vous à Setsu, et je m'approche de lui pour lire le message. Hm? Ce message est codé. Comment a-t-il pu le lire aussi facil... Merde, plus de message, il s'est effacé. Pas cool...

En tout cas, très rapidement, le groupe se forme autour de lui, et commence à lui donner conseils et ordres en tout genre. Bah, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai le lieu du rendez-vous, j'y vais de ce pas, comme ça, j'serais sûre de ne rien rater d'important...

Je marche pendant plusieurs poignées de minutes avant d'arriver à destination. Et rien que de penser au fait de rater quelque chose d'important me donne l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important justement. Quelque chose que j'avais gardé pour une date ultérieure... Et je suis incapable de m'en souvenir ... Chapeau Maëlle, tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge...

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le sol, observant le roc flotter autour de moi. J'aime bien cet endroit. Nous ne sommes ni dans le monde céleste, ni en Enfers à proprement parlé, encore moins chez les humains... Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Il faut impérativement que je retrouve ce que j'ai oublié. C'est un détail d'une grande importance, bordel de merde !

Un bruit me fait ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Ouvrir????? Oh merde, j'crois que j'ai du m'endormir à force de réfléchir, sans m'en rendre compte ; et voilà la bande à Setsu qui débarque. Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que mon cher paternel n'est point avec eux.

"... on messager était un géant à la tête d'une armée, on ferait quoi!?"

Encore une remarque intelligente. Enfin, je me lève et les rejoins à pas de loup. Ils ne me remarquent même pas ses clampins...

"En tout cas, il n'a pas froid aux yeux pour un ange de vouloir entrer en contact avec des ennemis. Pourquoi Kira n'est-il pas venu avec nous?"

Je m'étire, n'intervenant pas. Qu'ils fassent leurs conjonctures tous seuls comme des grands si ça les amuse, moi j'm'en fous, com-plé-te-ment.

Un flash de lumière capte soudainement mon attention. Puis une voix. Une voix masculine, mais encore jeune. Ce n'est certainement pas la voix de Zahikel.

"J'ai déjà eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous parler. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance... Ange salvateur. Je viens de la part du maître des Trônes, Zahikel, le représentant du groupe des rebelles "anima mundi". Je me prénomme Raziel."

Raziel. Le gamin qui seconde Zahikel. Bordel de bordel, je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui ! Et ce que j'entends autour de moi ne m'aide pas à réfléchir. Cette bande de cons est en plein débat pour savoir si Raziel est un mec ou "une fillette", pour reprendre les propos de Kato.

Raziel est complètement perdu, pour ne pas dire paniqué. Hihi, fallait y réfléchir à plusieurs fois avant de décider de venir en mission ici, gamin. Humains et démons ne sont pas commodes pour un ange qui baigne encore dans la pureté. Je le vois installer un communicateur sur le sol, qui servira probablement à le mettre en ligne avec le maître de trônes... Ah oui, c'est ce qu'il est en train d'expliquer...

Et c'est à ce moment seulement que Raziel rencontre mon regard. Il écarquille les yeux - je vous rappelle que je suis toujorus fringuée à la Bélial - mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Peut-être sent-il qu'il ne vaut mieux pas en faire pour le moment.

Le communicateur se met en route et la silhouette de Zahikel apparaît. Facilement reconnaissable. Il me salue d'un signe de tête et commence à converser avec Setsuna. Bah, il fait bien ce qu'il veut. Et donc, pour moi, cette conversation est synonymes de nouvelles fraîches, et j'apprends notamment que Gabriel-Sara est aux mains de Sévoth-tart. Putain, Raphi, t'as pas assuré sur ce coup-là... On peut pas te confier quoique ce soit à toi ...

Il nous apprend ce que je savais déjà, à savoir que Sara était la réincarnation de Gabriel chargée de surveiller Setsuna, mais aussi, ce que j'ignorais, qu'elle devrait bientôt comparaître face à la justice angélique...

"Attends un peu ... " fait Setsuna. "Quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles... elle devrait comparaître...? oh non ... !"

Setsuna semble comprendre, moins rapidement que cela en tout cas. Ma mère, trop gênante pour Sévy, a été réincarnée en humaine et va comparaître pour inceste... Et suite à cette nouvelle éclate une fois de plus toute la stupidité et le manque de sang-froid de Setsuna. Personnellement je ne suis pas dupe. Je connais Zahikel. Il a mis en avant les nouvelles de Gabriel pour le toucher. Il a prévu sa réaction. L'enfoiré a tout prévu depuis le début et compte manipuler le gamin.

Je suis le reste de la conversation d'une seule oreille, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit question d'otage entre Zahikel, Raziel et Setsuna.

"Raziel, un joli petit jeune homme qui n'a pas encore laissé aller le chat au fromage..."

Elle date pas d'aujourd'hui cette expresion ! En tout cas, je sens que le pauvre Raziel va se retrouver chez les évils... Bonne chance petit gars, t'as pas fini de t'en prendre plein la tronche ici...

"... Je vous laisse là le précieux trésor du maître des trônes !"

Les paroles de Zahikel sont à double sens, et seule moi semble les comprendre comme il se doit. Bordel... Zahikel, qu'est-ce que tu projettes pour mettre ce gamin à l'abri tout en manipulant l'ange salvateur?

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin ma réflexion. En dehors des deux anges, personne ne m'a remarqué, je vais donc m'éclipser. Qu'importe ce qu'a dit Uriel. Je retourne dans le monde céleste. Si je dois m'affirmer comme appartenant au camp de Setsuna, ce sera ce qu'il y aura de mieux à faire...

Je déploie mes ailes blanches sans aucun bruit, et me concentre sur ma force de l'eau. Je disparais des Enfers, lentement, et m'en vais retourner dans le monde des anges.

_Rakiah, deuxième niveau de Yetsirah_

J'arrive tranquillement dans les appartements du maître des trônes. Il semble m'y attendre. Son sourire ne me trompe pas, et je réponds malgré moi par un petit étirement de mes lèvres. Je vois par le communicateur que Setsuna s'apprête à partir. Zahikel tend la main vers moi et m'invite à la suivre jusqu'au téléporteur, là où apparaîtra Setsuna.

* * *

A suivre, bien sûr...

Reviews????? Oh et mon chapitre suivant tardera probablement un peu... j'ai même pas encore commencé à l'écrire, c'est tout dire...


End file.
